Quédate conmigo
by Nhessa
Summary: Él era su última esperanza. Ella llegó a su vida para iluminarla. Pero no todo estaba a su favor, la sombra de un hombre amenazaba con destruir todo lo que Edward y Bella habían logrado juntos—Quédate conmigo—Pidió él, y lo hice. OCC.
1. La llegada

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo uno:**_La llegada._

La ventanilla del vagón se congeló durante la noche. Y ahora que el sol volvía a resurgir en todo su esplendor, las gotitas de agua resbalaban por el vidrio empañado. Apoyé mi frente y cerré los ojos, el frío del cristal desentumecía mi cabeza y me quitaba los vestigios del sueño. Era muy temprano, aunque no podía saber a ciencia cierta la hora, porque no tenía reloj. Suspiré mientras observaba mi muñeca desnuda en la que una franja de piel, lucía más pálida que el resto de mi brazo. Acaricié esa zona donde había estado mi reloj de pulsera blanco. Era uno de mis favoritos y también había tenido que venderlo para poder costearme el viaje. Así como mis cuadros, mis sabanas de seda, los candelabros antiguos de la abuela Marie, mi coche, el departamento, las joyas…

Decir que estaba en la ruina era ser muy benevolente con el estado en que me encontraba. Yo había tocado fondo y más allá. No tenía nada más que unas cuantas monedas en el bolsillo de mi pantalón vaquero, un par de mudas de ropa limpia en mi única maleta y mi clásico favorito _cumbres borrascosas_. Todo lo demás había sido embargado. Lo peor no era haber perdido mis bienes materiales, sino que en el camino, mi orgullo también murió.

Después de años ganándome la vida honradamente, de pelear con uñas y dientes para tener algo mejor, finalmente me veía en la más absoluta decadencia. Años de estudios perdidos, de trabajo perdidos. Mi vida ahora carecía de sentido y la esperanza que usualmente solía portar en mi interior, había desaparecido.

Y entonces, esos pequeños detalles en los que ciertamente había reparado poco, ahora encajaban a la perfección.

Apretando los labios con fiereza me maldije.

¡Maldita yo y maldito él, maldito dinero que corrompe y ensucia a las personas y por sobretodo, maldito día en el que confié en alguien!

Conteniendo las lágrimas escarbé en mi bolso de mano y saqué el fajo de facturas atrasadas que hasta hacía dos días no sabía ni que existían.

Esos papelorios con su apariencia inofensiva habían sido el comienzo del final.

Una semana atrás, me había despertado animada, casi eufórica. ¡Era mi cumpleaños! Y canturreando por todo el pasillo, enfundada en unos boxers anchos y una playera desgastada, comencé a organizar mi magnifico día.

Fuera brillaba un pálido sol, no es como si en pleno septiembre hubiera podido pedir más, así que mi humor mejoró si eso era posible.

Y así las horas habían pasado en aquel fatídico trece de septiembre. Fatídico sí, porque cuando llegó el medio día una llamada me sacó de mi ensoñación y me devolvió al mundo real. Un mundo en el que yo había sido estafada por el "amor de mi vida".

—_¿Señorita Swan?—_Había preguntado una voz desconocida, ronca y varonil al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí. Soy yo—Contesté mientras removía los cereales en mi usual cuenco azul desvaído.

—_Verá, soy William Jons, encargado de cuentas en _Bank of América _y necesitaba hablarle urgentemente por…—_Llegados a éste punto, yo había desconectado completamente de la conversación. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme, por ejemplo ¿Qué nuevo libro me regalaría por mi cumpleaños? Así que corté al monótono encargado de _no se qué_ con un sonoro carraspeo.

—Disculpe pero en éste momento no puedo atenderle—Murmuré con tono de circunstancias—¿Le importaría que lo llamara más tarde…?—Una sombría risita al otro lado del teléfono me sorprendió. Recuerdo que incluso observé el auricular ceñuda por la actitud del interlocutor.

—_Señorita Swan le seré sincero. Debido a su situación no creo que "más tarde" sea adecuado—_Con los cereales ya olvidados en el fondo de mi mesa, parpadeé confusa. No entendía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero el tono con el que se había referido a mi "situación" no me gustaba para nada.

—Señor Jons lo siento mucho, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere—Había murmurado—¿Qué situación?—Continué, sin darme cuenta de que mi mano había ido a parar a mi cuello y de que incluso temblaba un poco. Por alguna razón desconocida, mi alarma interna se había disparado.

—_¿De verdad no sabe de lo que le hablo?—_La ironía en su voz me había puesto aún más nerviosa. Con una risita ahogada, el señor Jons continuó—_Usted está próxima a ser embargada señorita…—_Y sí, mi primer pensamiento había sido un rotundo _imposible_. Pero entonces mi interlocutor siguió hablando, contándome lo que había pasado en mi cuenta. Relatándome detalladamente el penoso estado de mis tarjetas de crédito y las mensualidades de mi hipoteca, que hacía más de ocho meses se habían dejado de pagar.

Una hora más tarde, llegué corriendo al banco, sin aliento y tan nerviosa que todo mi cuerpo temblaba. El mismo personaje que me había llamado esa mañana me recibió serio y tenso detrás de su imponente escritorio. Esa mañana no hubieron "¿Cómo está? O ¡Me alegro de verla!". No, ese día sólo hubo miradas tensas, parpadeos exagerados para contener lágrimas de sorpresa e impresión, incredulidad y finalmente, aceptación de la cruel y decadente situación en la que me encontraba.

Después de embutir en mi bolso todas las facturas atrasadas, corrí hacía el teléfono publico más cercano. Y no, no hubo contestación alguna. Mi contable-y novio desde hacía un año y medio atrás-había desaparecido del mapa. Me obligué a confiar un poco en James mientras seguía insistiendo, pero después de una semana acepté la verdad. James Masen había desaparecido de mi vida con mi dinero en sus bolsillos.

Él había sido mi contable durante dos años. Y recuerdo perfectamente el día en el que me había propuesto salir a cenar.

Una sola cena que desencadenó en citas en el parque, comidas tardías en la cama, cenas a la luz de la luna, paseos de fin de semana por los mejores hoteles…

Y claro, tarde comprendí que fue mi dinero el que financió todas estas "escapaditas" a las que él supuestamente me invitaba.

Finalmente, después de darme cuenta de que mis bienes no tenían salvación alguna, decidí denunciarlo y allí fue cuando todo mi mundo se derrumbó. Yo no era la primera a la que James había estafado, sólo fui una más en su lista de jovencitas atolondradas, solitarias y enamoradizas a las que él despojó de todo lo que pudo.

Llorando salí de la comisaría, seguida de cerca por las miradas de compasión de los presentes. Entonces, desesperada, había tratado de pedir ayuda a mi madre, ella por supuesto se desentendió de inmediato alegando que no tenía cómo ayudarme, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que no era verdad. Charlie, mi padre, con su trabajo de policía en el pequeño y poco habitado Forks no contaba con el dinero que yo necesitaba. No tenía amigos y en el banco me dieron la espalda alegando que ellos no eran una casa de beneficencia. Así que sola, humillada, deprimida y con el corazón destrozado, me aferré a lo último que me quedaba.

El hermano de James.

Aunque ni siquiera sabía si el tal _Edward Masen_ existía tenía que arriesgarme. Rebuscando entre las carpetas olvidadas de mi ex novio encontré lo que necesitaba, la dirección de su supuesto hermano en Virginia.

Cuando me di cuenta, el tren había parado en mi estación. Limpié las lágrimas rebeldes que habían escapado de mis ojos y seguí a la marea humana de pasajeros hasta la salida.

Me refugié en el pequeño tejado cochambroso del andén, saqué el mapa que había conseguido en la estación anterior y cuando lo memoricé a conciencia, emprendí mi camino.

El pueblo era tan o más pequeño que Forks, rodeado de prados y colinas que por su grandeza, bien parecían montañas. Árboles frondosos trepaban la hierba verde de los campos y cosechas, protegiendo a la región del viento con sus poderosas ramas. Aunque estábamos a primeros de octubre, no hacía demasiado frío durante el día. Sin embargo, había leído que las noches eran heladas y a mitad del invierno nevaría al menos durante un mes.

Seguí una vereda de tierra, marcada con huellas de neumáticos en dirección al norte.

Pronto comenzaron ha aparecer hileras de casas ostentosas y grandes, casi todas pintadas de blanco. Le daban una extraña luminosidad al paisaje.

Llegados al final, solo tuve que buscar la calle y el número correctos. Había poca gente en las calles adoquinadas. Varios pequeños me observaron extrañados cuando pasé por su lado, como si no acostumbraran a recibir forasteros. Incluso hubo dos señoras que sin tacto alguno me señalaron y cuchichearon descaradamente.

Ignorándolas, llegué a la plaza del pueblo. Los pies me ardían por el calzado tan poco adecuado para caminar que estaba usando. Resoplando me senté en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la fuente central. _Descansaré unos minutos_, me dije.

Y en eso estaba cuando un hombre mayor, de cabellos blancos y ojos negros se sentó a mi lado. Le sonreí cortés, él devolvió la sonrisa y continuó mirándome fijamente. Al principio me entretuve ojeando una vez más el mapa, pero conforme los minutos pasaron, me empecé a sentir algo violenta por tanta atención. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero él se me adelantó.

—Usted no es de por aquí—Señaló lo obvio. Tuve ganas de rodar los ojos y hacer una mueca, pero me contuve, no pagaría mi mal humor con un extraño.

—No—Musité, ya que al parecer sí esperaba mi respuesta. El señor atusó sus escasos cabellos con una mano.

—No suelen venir muchos forasteros por aquí—Explicó mirando y señalando frente a nosotros, donde en la pequeña panadería, el dueño estaba cambiando el cartel del escaparate—¡Oh, por cierto!—Salté y llevé una mano a mi cuello. Él rió entre dientes y giró su cuerpo rechoncho hacía mi—Soy Frederic Turner—Acepté algo incomoda la mano que me ofrecía y la estreché brevemente.

—Isabella Swan—Murmuré de vuelta. Él asintió y volvió a clavar sus ojos velados en los míos, con una intensidad que me hacía sentir inquieta.

—Y…¿A quién viene a visitar?—Fruncí el ceño por tanta confianza. Me pregunté si todos serían así o había dado con el chismoso del pueblo.

—_Edward Masen—_Fue su turno de dar un respingo en su asiento. Con gesto nervioso se pasó la mano por la frente. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, se levantó y giró para marcharse. Lo observé sin entender su reacción, pero al parecer lo pensó mejor y volvió a clavar sus ojos en mí.

—Suerte…—Susurró sombrío. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí que esa simple palabra escondía mucho más. Traté de no darle importancia, pero al ponerme en pie y encaminarme de nuevo hacía la casa del tal Masen, mi estomago se hizo pequeño y sentí como mis manos volvían a temblar.

Unas calles más al norte del pueblo, las casas se volvían más pequeñas y rusticas. Casi todas tenían potreros y pequeñas cosechas personales.

Cuando sólo un par de viviendas me separaban de la de Edward Masen apreté el paso y no dejé que los nervios me afectaran.

Como todas las demás en esa zona del pueblo, la casa del hermano de James era más pequeña y rustica. Los muros eran blancos revestidos en madera con dos grandes ventanales al frente de la fachada. El tejado plano de losas marrones y rojas. Estaba rodeada de pequeñas cosechas verdes y crecidas, algunas mostraban ya sus frutos, otras, apenas comenzaban a florecer. Un caminito de grava blanca llevaba hasta la entrada. La cerca, del mismo tono que las tejas del tejado, estaba abierta de par en par, por lo que entré sin avisar.

Me planté en la puerta principal y sin más dilación llamé con fuerza.

No sucedió nada, por lo que lo intenté un par de veces más.

Finalmente una voz llamó, pero no desde la casa, sino detrás de mí.

Me giré con una mano en la frente, para proteger mis ojos del sol y lo vi.

—¿Quién es usted?—Carraspeé y miré su rostro, una cabeza más alto que yo, el sujeto que me observaba con cautela y curiosidad era espléndido

Incluso yo, que estaba al borde de la depresión más horrible, pude apreciarlo. Su complexión fuerte y delgada se podía advertir perfectamente debajo de la camisa negra que usaba. Con piernas largas y fuertes y brazos oliváceos por el sol. Su cuerpo era toda una visión, pero lo que más atraía de él, eran sus ojos verdes agua. Claros, cristalinos y brillantes. Su mandíbula estaba oscurecida por el vello de al menos dos días y sus labios, el inferior algo más carnoso, eran de un rosa pálido.

—¿Quién es usted?—Repitió, ésta vez despacio, arrastrando las silabas como si hablara con un niño pequeño. Me erguí en mi escasa estatura y alcé la cabeza.

—Soy Isabella Swan y busco a Edward Masen—Dije, con voz fuerte y clara. Estaba decidida. Si el hermano de James existía, tendría que responder por lo que me había pasado o al menos ayudarme a encontrar al desgraciado.

Con una sonrisa ladina que hizo que me sonrojara estúpidamente, avanzó dos pasos y entrecerró los ojos.

—Pues ya puedes dejar de buscar, me has encontrado—Tuve la intención de seguir con la charla, de ponerlo al tanto de lo que me había pasado, del por qué de mi visita. Tuve la intención de decirle que no lo culpaba en absoluto, que ni siquiera me creía con el derecho de reclamarle a él. En realidad, tuve muchas intenciones y estas murieron en mi garganta. Porque Edward Masen sonrió aún más, caminó hacía mí y cuando estuvo a mi altura, siguió adelante, entró en su casa y cerró la puerta en mi cara.

_**N/a:**_ _Nuevo fic después de meses perdida. Un Be&Ed-como no podía ser de otra manera-bastante intenso. Ésta historia tendrá drama, humor, romance y lemmons. Pero como no puedo escoger tantas categorías, la dejaré bajo _Romance/General.

_Como siempre es M. Yo cumplo con avisar. Lean con cuidado._

_Dedicada especialmente a Ise y Alice, que alegran mi vida día a día. Y para todas las que se tomen el tiempo de leerme._

_Gracias._

_¡Va por ustedes!_

_(Disculpen las alertas, hubieron varios fallos tecnicos)_


	2. Bajo la lluvia

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo dos:** _Bajo la lluvía._

Unos minutos más tarde, yo seguía plantada frente a la puerta, sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Me había cerrado la puerta en las narices? ¿Qué clase de educación tenía ese estúpido?

Impulsada por la rabia, aporreé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

¡Quién se creía! ¡Mal educado imbecil y petulante! Yo le iba a enseñar.

Golpeaba con tanta fuerza que la madera temblaba bajo mis puños. Toda la ira que había acumulado en el último mes salía ahora a flote. Y entonces, justo cuando estaba pensando en acompañar los golpes con un par de gritos, dentro de la casa comenzó a sonar música. Al principio despacio, más tarde tan fuerte que reprimí el impulso de taparme los oídos.

El cantante gritaba como un demente. Seguí aporreando en vano, ya que dudaba seriamente que alguien pudiera escuchar mi llamada con ese horripilante _rap_ de fondo.

Aproveché una pausa entre canción y canción para llenar mis pulmones de aire y vociferar:

—¡No pienso irme de aquí!—Y me giré para sentarme en las escaleras de entrada, no sin antes levantar un dedo y gritar a la puerta—¡Estúpido!—Bien, ya me encontraba muchísimo mejor.

Terapia de choque la llamaría. La próxima vez que alguien me estafara, insultaría al primer mal educado que me encontrara.

Al principio pensé que Edward Masen se apiadaría de mí. Pensé en que después de una media hora saldría a hablar conmigo y se disculparía por sus malos modales. Pero me equivoqué estrepitosamente, porque las horas pasaron. La tarde llegó y el cielo se llenó de nubes rosáceas. Mi estomago gruñía por comida, tenía frío y el viento helado que azotaba los árboles, olía sospechosamente a húmedo.

—Por favor, que no llueva, ahora no…—Gemí, escrutando el cielo en busca de signos de lluvias.

Me acurruqué en la escalera, sujeté mis rodillas y apoyé mi rostro contra estas. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? ¿A quién habría matado en otra vida como para que me fuera tan mal?

Había sido tan tonta e ingenua que no me extrañaba que todo el mundo pudiera ver un maldito cartel en mi frente "_Aquí una imbecil, ríete sin miedo"._ Bufé cabeceando exageradamente. Estaba muerta de sueño. Ahora me arrepentía de no haber dormido en el tren.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida y salir de allí, la música cesó y la puerta se abrió a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, pero mi expresión se evaporó al comprobar que no era Masen el que había salido, sino una señora.

Su cabello lucía plateado por las canas y su rostro plagado de arrugas estaba tenso en una mueca de clara hostilidad. Observando más atentamente, me di cuenta de que tenía las uñas largas y con restos de tierra. Llevaba un carrito de tela escocesa blanca, verde y azul. Sujetando el asa comenzó a arrastrarlo sin siquiera prestarme atención.

La miré embobada. ¿Es que era invisible? Joder, si yo tuviera una persona acampando en mi entrada, al menos me preocuparía de saber qué busca.

Pues nada, la señora se alejó por el caminito de grava. Impactada por la nula amabilidad de estos pueblerinos me dispuse a enterrar nuevamente mi cabeza entre las piernas, pero de pronto la anciana paró, me miró por encima del hombro y chasqueó la lengua.

—Será mejor que vuelva por donde ha venido—Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero ella me cortó—Va a llover—Y después, así como había aparecido, se marchó.

—¡Genial! Gracias por la información, es usted muy amable—Le grité con seca ironía.

Empecé a pensar que para vivir en ese pueblo tenías que tener el gen "Capullo" instalado en tus venas. Vamos, qué desfachatez.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Me tirarán aceite hirviendo desde la ventana?—Bufé poniéndome en pie para recoger mis cosas. Quizás podría dormir en la iglesia o algo así.

—La señora Cope estuvo tentada de hacerlo, pero no queremos problemas con la policía—Esa voz burlona y sombría me sorprendió desde atrás. Ignoré su pulla y lo enfrenté. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Masen me observaba de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno. Me fijé en que a pesar de su mueca dura y sombría, su rostro era joven, no tendría mucha más edad que yo, eso seguro.

—¿Me atenderá ahora?—Pregunté con saña—¿O tendré que acampar en su jardín?—Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Él enarcó una ceja y me observó interrogante.

—Eso sería divertido, sobre todo cuando empiece a llover. Pero no, prefiero que me cuente todos sus problemas y después se largue—Lo fulminé con la mirada. Bendita educación pueblerina.

Esperé en silencio que me hiciera pasar o algo así, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirarme, con sus cejas en alto. Cambió su peso de un pie a otro y esperó. Me sonrojé de rabia, después de todo el día sentada en una jodida escalera ¿Ni siquiera tendría la educación de invitarme a pasar? ¡Estúpido!

—Bien ya que los modales aquí brillan por su ausencia, le diré que vengo a hablarle de su hermano—Fui al grano. Directamente a la herida. Ignoré el temblor de los dedos de mis manos al nombrar a ese bastardo. Pero por la mueca de dolor que hizo Masen, al parecer le afectaba más a él que a mí.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú de mi hermano?—Inquirió sombrío, a la defensiva. Noté como la vena de su cuello se tensaba. Tragué saliva, ese tipo enfadado sí daba miedo.

—Sé que hace un mes me dieron la sorprendente noticia de que embargarían mi departamento y todos mis bienes. Sé que cuando lo contraté como contable no tenía la intención de que se largara con todo mi dinero y sé que alguien tiene que responder por él—Finiquité cruzándome de brazos, tratando de imitar su expresión defensiva. Entonces algo en el ambiente cambió. Los ojos jade de Masen brillaron, tensó la mandíbula y dio un pasó hacía mi.

—Escúchame bien, no me interesa en absoluto nada de lo que tengas que decir de James. Es más, te diré que no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer—Pausó su monologo entre dientes, respiró profundamente y se adelantó otro paso—Y si te estafó es tú jodida culpa. No tienes derecho a pedirme nada ¿Verdad?—Triunfal por la verdad tajante que había soltado, volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Gemí mentalmente. Así no era como yo había esperado éste encontronazo. Yo quería soluciones, no más problemas.

Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero yo tampoco. Y tengo que confesar, que había albergado la esperanza de que él supiera cómo encontrarlo.

—Lo sé pero…—Murmuré sin fuerza. La desazón volvía en todo su esplendor. Ahora me sentía tonta por haber venido a importunar a alguien que claramente no quería ni podía ayudarme. Parpadeé compulsivamente, mirando hacía el cielo que cada vez se encapotaba más y más. No podía llorar, no ahora. No delante de ese desconocido que me observaba con odio reconcentrado.

De pronto Masen chasqueó la lengua—Conmigo las lágrimas no sirven de nada. Ahórratelas—Un cosquilleo espeso y desagradable partió desde la punta de mis pies y se extendió por mi columna.

—Veo que la crueldad viene de familia—Escupí antes de poder detenerme. En realidad era tarde para parar. Estaba arruinada, en la calle, deprimida, sin nadie a quien acudir y encima era el blanco fácil del patán que tenía delante. Y no, ya no iba a permitir más faltas de respeto.

Él no se quedó atrás.

—La crueldad sí, el mal gusto no—Contraatacó observando mi cuerpo con clara desaprobación. Abrí la boca indignada. ¡Encima me hacía sentir fea!

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Jodete!—Chillé y en ese momento sí me solté a llorar mientras que ordenaba mis cosas para marcharme. Lloré de indignación, mi orgullo de mujer herido y pisoteado ya no podía más. Estaba harta, de todo y todos.

Vencida pensé en mi última opción, tendría que volver a Forks con papá y dejar que me mantuviese al menos hasta encontrar un trabajo. Y eso precisamente era lo que más temía. Yo no quería la compasión de mi padre, ni su dinero. De sobra sabía lo que le costaba a él llegar a fin de mes, para ahora encima atribuirle mi cuidado. Con veinticuatro años, volver a casa de papi no es algo que yo pudiera hacer con la cabeza alta.

Tan absorta en mis cavilas había estado que cuando levanté la mirada me sorprendí de encontrar a Masen aún allí, mirándome fijamente, como si buscara algo en mi rostro. Le fruncí el ceño y me giré para marcharme.

—Si tu hermano viene por aquí, dile que en cuanto pueda lo pondré entre rejas—Grité incapaz de dejar que él tuviera la última jodida palabra.

Y justo cuando cerré la verja, con tanta fuerza que rebotó ruidosamente, empezó a llover. Reprimí las ganas de gritar y patalear como una niña pequeña y pisando fuerte emprendí el camino hacía la estación de trenes.

Mientras caminaba, conté el escaso dinero que me quedaba en los bolsillos y en la maleta. Sólo tenía para la mitad del billete en tren. ¿Para qué había venido aquí? _Me pregunté_. Yo sabía que no saldría bien. Sabía que el hermano de James no me iba a ayudar. En realidad, desde el principio había tenido claro que tendría que salir adelante yo sola. Pero por alguna extraña razón, una especie de intuición me había lanzado a hacer éste viaje.

Por su puesto mi maldita nula intuición había fallado estrepitosamente. Como siempre mi mala suerte volvía a la carga.

La lluvía comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. Tenía el cabello empapado y pegado al cuello y a la frente. Mi jersey comenzó a pesar sobre mi torso y con cada paso que daba, notaba como mis calcetines se humedecían más y más. Tiritando llegué a la plaza del pueblo que ahora sí estaba absolutamente desierta. La panadería que había encontrado hacía unas horas atrás, estaba cerrada, así como el bar, el restaurante, la droguería y el supermercado. Arrastrando mi maleta seguí avanzando hacía la estación. Entré en el camino de tierra, que en algunas zonas se había convertido en barro. Gemí mientras lo atravesaba con cuidado. Mis pies se hundían sin remedio.

Estaba a punto de salir del camino cuando dos faros me enfocaron desde atrás. Salté hacía un lado, pensando en que encima de todo lo que había pasado, me atropellarían. Pero no, el coche paró a mí lado. Y de este salió nada más y nada menos que Edward Masen en persona.

Dio la vuelta por la parte trasera del auto y se paró frente a mí con un paraguas negro sobre su cabeza.

—Hasta mañana no saldrá ningún tren—Todo mi cuerpo experimentó una sacudida. Ya me veía durmiendo en el suelo de la iglesia. O debajo del tejado cochambroso del andén. Por suerte, con la llúvia, las lágrimas no se veían.

Masen me miraba como si esperara algo de mí. Me encogí de hombros, no tenía ganas de seguir viéndole le cara a ese patán mal educado, y seguí caminando con saña sobre el barrizal.

Por encima del estruendo de la lluvía, escuché sus pasos pesados detrás de mí, pero no me giré o paré.

—¡Ey! Espera—Lo ignoré apretando los labios—Joder ¿Quieres pararte?—Su mano sujetó mi antebrazo. Allí donde tocó, mi piel se calentó extrañamente—¡Diablos! No vas a dormir en la calle, ven—Y sin más me arrastró de vuelta a su coche. Clavé mis pies en la tierra.

—Prefiero dormir en la calle a compartir un espacio cerrado contigo durante un solo minuto—Chillé deshaciéndome de su agarre con un tirón. Él, que ya había olvidado el paraguas pasó una mano por su cabello mojado y lamió las gotitas de lluvía de su labio inferior. Me tensé, sin querer mirar, pero definitivamente mirando sus gestos.

—No quería ofenderte ¿Vale?—Dijo y pareció costarle muchísimo esta simple frase—Mira, puedes quedarte esta noche, mañana yo mismo te llevaré a la estación. No seas terca Isabella, no tienes más opciones—Y tenía toda la razón.

Así que entrando al coche me decidí a ser practica. Pasaría la noche en su casa, caliente y quizás hasta con comida. Y al día siguiente buscaría una solución a mis problemas. Y no, la forma en la que el vello de mi nuca se erizó al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, no tuvo nada que ver con mi decisión.

**N/A:** _Hola cariños. Pues aquí volví, como siempre me gusta actualizar rápido, ya saben. Gracias a todas por comentar, me alegran el día. Un besito para todas._

_Mary de Cullen, Shibubi, Larosaderosas, Angie Cullen li, Tast Cullen, Alice, Ise, Cullen Vigo, Tina Masen… Enserio las adoro._


	3. Escalofríos

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo tres:** _Escalofríos._

Una mesa servida nos esperaba en la casa de Masen. Nada más llegar comencé a sentir escalofríos en la espalda. Observé con añoranza mi maleta, donde había ropa limpia. Al parecer, Masen captó mis intenciones, porque carraspeó y dijo:

—Puedes usar el baño para cambiarte. Te esperaré y cenaremos—Señaló hacía el comedor, donde el olor a carne asada y sopa hacía que mis tripas se removieran impacientes. A continuación, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos, carraspeó y evitando mi mirada agregó:—No tardes—Y entró al salón.

Una vez sola, escudriñé la casa más atentamente. Las paredes del _hall _estaban pintadas en tonos crudos. En la junta del techo y la pared, había rodapiés de escayola con motivos dorados y blancos. Los ventanales, a estas horas de la noche, estaban cubiertos por pesadas cortinas de color ocre, casi doradas. Y en una esquina de la puerta, había una mesita de madera con un jarrón lleno de flores frescas encima.

Me dirigí hacía el final del pasillo, donde me indicaron se encontraba el baño. Suspiré aliviada al comprobar que era lo suficientemente grande como para cambiarme a gusto. Las paredes del baño eran enteramente de cerámica azul celeste. Del mismo color tenía dos alfombrillas en el suelo blanco y las cortinas que rodeaban la gigantesca bañera. Encima del lavamanos, un espejo con bordes blancos me devolvió mi demacrado reflejo.

Tenía ojeras grises bajo mis ojos hundidos por el cansancio. Mi cabello empapado y pegado a mi rostro no lucía mucho mejor. Los labios se me habían tornado algo azulados por el frío. En definitiva, parecía una _zombie._

Recogí mi pelo en un moño suelto y me cambié de ropa lo más rápido posible. Lavé mi rostro y manos y salí hacía el comedor de nuevo.

Masen me esperaba sentado en la cabecera de una mesa para ocho personas. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza cuando me vio entrar. Me fije en que la decoración del salón era prácticamente igual a la del _hall._ Todo en tonos crudos, cortinas ocres. Poquísimos muebles. Muy impersonal. Sentí que algo faltaba en esa casa. Pero al no descubrir qué era, me dediqué a sorber mi sopa delicadamente. Cada cucharada era un bálsamo en mi estomago vacío.

Pronto comencé a sentirme algo incomoda por el tenso silencio que se había formado, sólo roto por los cubiertos al chocar. Sentía que debía dar las gracias a Masen, porque aunque al principio me había ignorado, después me siguió bajo la lluvía y me ofreció su casa. A mí, una total extraña que encima estaba en allí para reclamarle.

—Mm—Mi cara se calentó cuando él levantó la vista para mirarme—Gra…Gracias—Balbuceé. Masen asintió—Por dejarme pasar la noche—Aclaré.

—Vale—Respondió él. Y me molestó lo frío que se mostraba. O sea aquí estaba yo, tratando de mantener una conversación o algo parecido y Masen sólo sabía gruñir y cabecear en respuesta.

Apreté la cuchara entre mis dedos.

—Supongo que fue un poco chocante encontrarme en la puerta de tu casa y todo eso…—Comenté tentativa.

—Un poco—Bueno, al menos eran dos palabras. Bien, teníamos un pequeño avance.

—Y esa mujer que salió de la casa, la señora…—Hice un gesto con mi mano, apremiándole a que repitiera el apellido de la ruda mujer.

—Cope—Dijo al fin.

—Sí. La señora Cope. ¿Es tu abuela?—Llevé una porción de carne asada a mi boca y mastiqué despacio, poniendo atención a sus próximas palabras. Negó con la cabeza, tragó y con la vista fija en su plato contestó, tan frío como al principio.

—No. No tengo familia—Y por extraño que parezca, noté que había mucho más por decir tras esa pequeña información. O sea de buena tinta sabía que no era del todo cierto. Él tenía a James Masen. Pero claro, luego lo pensé mejor. Y poniéndome en su lugar, si mi hermano fuera un cerdo como James, tampoco aceptaría mi parentesco con él.

—Entonces ¿Vives aquí sólo?—Insistí. Masen cortó un trozo de pan y asintió—Oh y ¿A qué te dedicas?—Bebí un poco de agua.

—Negocio con los caballos—Señaló inconcientemente hacía atrás con su cabeza, donde yo supuse estaría el establo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que él también se había cambiado de ropa. Una camiseta de manga corta se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, marcando su torso firme y dejando ver una buena tabla de abdominales. Me sonrojé y traté de llevar mi atención a la ensalada.

—¿Tienes muchos?—Mi voz sonó ronca, carraspeé—Caballos…—Agregué apresuradamente. Él no podía saber lo que pensaba de sus abdominales, pero su mirada intensa y fija sobre mí me hizo pensar que sí, que tenía una extraña habilidad para leer la mente de la gente. En especial ese charco transparente que era la mía.

—Sí—Soltó la cuchara ruidosamente y de pronto, su cuerpo se tensó y la vena de su cuello comenzó a latir—¿Eres muy curiosa verdad?—Una pregunta inocente, que con su tono, podría helar la sangre completa de mi cuerpo.

—Un poco—Acepté con el rostro hirviendo.

—Pues no me gustan los curiosos—Asentí y volvimos al silencio pesado.

Pero antes de poder contenerme, agregué por lo bajo:

—No te gusta nada—Y parece que fue su limite, porque se puso en pie con la mano en alto, como si fuera a decirme algo muy, muy horrible. Sin embargo se lo pensó mejor, bajó la mano, respiró profundamente y entre dientes me dijo:

—Te enseñaré tu habitación—Sin tener muchas ganas de oponerme y despertar ese lado furioso de mi acompañante, me levanté de mi asiento rápidamente y lo seguí escaleras arriba. El pasillo superior estaba lleno de cuadros y del techo colgaban dos pequeñas lámparas de cristal. Pasamos tres puertas cerradas de color marrón oscuro y al final del corredor, él paró y me hizo parar a mí—Dentro hay un baño y las sabanas limpias están en el armario—Asentí. Y se marchó. Sin decir nada más. Sin pensar en que yo podría ser una psicópata o una ladrona. Confió completamente en dejarme sola.

Respiré profundamente y entré.

La habitación era pequeña. El armario, la mesita de noche y el dosel de la cama eran blancos. Justo en el cabecero del camastro, empezaba una ventana que se alargaba hasta la mitad de la pared, con unas cortinas azules que tapaban los vidrios.

A la derecha una puerta cerrada, que seguramente daría al baño.

Dejé mi maleta en el suelo y demasiado cansada para saciar mi curiosidad e inspeccionar la habitación a fondo, cogí un par de mantas del armario y me tumbé en la cama.

Muy poco tiempo después, estaba profundamente dormida.

Lo que me pareció minutos más tarde, desperté empapada en sudor frío. Mi cuerpo ardía, sin embargo yo tenía tanto frío que no podía parar de temblar.

Pensé buscar más mantas en el armario, pero me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para moverme. Mi garganta parecía de lija. Me arrebujé un poco más en la suave cama y traté de dormir.

Durante esa noche, desperté muchas más veces. Escalofríos helados trepaban mi espalda y hacían mis dientes castañear compulsivamente. No podía respirar bien por la nariz, y al hacerlo por la boca, la garganta comenzaba a arderme. Tenía muchísimo frío y mi cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente. Mi cuerpo, mojado por el sudor, parecía haber sufrido un par de palizas a manos de dos bates de béisbol.

Estaba tan mal, que cuando empecé a atisbar el reflejo del sol a través de la ventana, gemí y escondí mi cabeza bajo la almohada.

—_Por favor, que Masen no se acuerde de mí y me deje descansar tranquila—_Rogué entre sollozos antes de volver a dormirme.

**N/a: **_Hola. Bien aquí el tercer chap, espero les guste. Mi pc se rompió y esta tarde llega el técnico así que esperemos no tenga que aplazar la próxima subida de chap._

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo, enserio las adoro. Un besito y nos estamos leyendo._


	4. Tentaciones

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo cuatro:** _Tentaciones._

—¡Edward tira del estribo!—El caballo saltaba como un condenado, tiraba de las cuerdas que habíamos atado a las riendas, con tanta fuerza que los dos que estábamos sujetándolo nos veíamos lanzados hacía la verja de contención.

Jasper corrió detrás de la bestia, mientras que Jacob y Jared trataban de entretenerlo a mi derecha.

Por un escaso segundo pensé que lo conseguiríamos. El caballo permaneció quieto, resoplando y tirando con poca fuerza de los amarres. Nos acercamos poco a poco, por el extremo de mi ojo pude ver las sonrisas nerviosas de Jared y Jacob. Entonces, justo cuando estábamos a punto de domar a la fiera, el caballo coceó y arrancó una de las sogas que lo contenían. Después, entre saltos, bufidos y embestidas volvió a su posición al otro lado de la verja.

—¡Mierda!—Bramó Jasper fulminando al pura sangre con la mirada.

Un caballo de raza y casta pura, mas imposible de domar. Era un espíritu libre.

Limpiándome las manos en mi pantalón vaquero, dejé a los muchachos que siguieran con su trabajo y entré a la casa. La señora Cope había terminado de podar sus adorados rosales el día anterior, por lo que ahora estaba en la cocina, revisando con afán las humeantes ollas de lo que sería el almuerzo.

—¿Despertó ya?—Inquirí señalando las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios. Hacía unos minutos que el reloj de la iglesia entonó las doce campanadas del medio día. Y mi huésped _no_ bienvenida seguía sin dar señales de vida.

—No—La señora Cope chasqueó la lengua. Si a alguien en la casa le molestaba más la visita que a mí, era a ella—Si me pregunta a mi, le diré que así son las niñas de ciudad—Soltó un puñado de verduras en una de las ollas y se giró a mirarme—¡Son todas unas flojas! Vamos a tener que tirarle un barreño de agua para que se despegue de la cama—Habría sonreído de no ser porque ella lo decía completamente en serio.

Observé la escalera dubitativo. ¿Estaría bien subir a ver qué había pasado con ella?

No. No estaría bien. ¿Qué tal si dormía desnuda o algo así? No gracias, prefería seguir conservando mis aparatos reproductores. Además qué pensaría de mí si irrumpiera en su habitación como si nada.

_Jodete Masen_. Me dije enfadándome de verdad. ¿Qué más me daba a mí lo que pudiera pensar _ella_?

Yo ya sabía cómo eran esas niñitas de ciudad. Sobre todo las que a James le gustaban. Despampanantes, delicadas y forradas en oro desde la maldita cuna. Llenas de vanidad, frías como el hielo, sin sentimientos sanos. Sin metas. Acostumbradas a obtener todo lo que quisieran con un par de movimientos de sus largas y espesas pestañas. Bañadas en perfumes caros e inútiles, porque el hedor de su egocentrismo terminaría por camuflar todo ese aroma que sólo el dinero podía pagar.

Yo no necesitaba que nadie me dijera cómo eran. Lo sabía muy bien. Y por eso mismo, me dirigí hacía las escaleras y subí de dos en dos con las manos empuñadas.

Mis pasos sordos por las botas de plástico grueso, resonaron por todo el pasillo. Me planté delante de la puerta donde la tal Isabella dormía y golpeé la madera con fuerza.

Dentro no se escuchó nada. Seguramente la chiquilla aún dormía profundamente, ajena a que era lo suficientemente tarde como para que en vez de desayunar, pasara directamente al almuerzo.

Volví a tocar, esta vez con más fuerzas y dentro sí se escuchó algo.

Como el maullido de un gatito quejumbroso.

—Es tarde, tienes que irte. Tu tren pasará en un par de horas—Bramé, lo suficientemente fuerte para que hasta la señora Cope se enterara.

Bajé de nuevo a la cocina, donde mi ama de llaves lucía una sonrisita satisfecha.

—¡Edward!—La voz de Jacob me llegó desde el _hall._ Metí un trozo de pan en mi boca y salí a su encuentro.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunté.

—Nada malo, ya llegó el pedido que hiciste la semana pasada—Asentí y lo seguí hacía la entrada de la casa.

Apoyado en un camión de tamaño mediano esperaba McCarty con el pedido. Lo saludé y me dispuse a sacar todos los bultos de la parte trasera. Jasper y Jared ya habían empezado y los dos caminaban hacía los establos con sacos de _heno_ en los hombros.

Tardamos una hora completa en dejar el camión limpio. Emmett aprovechó para seducir a la señora Cope hasta que ésta le regaló una de sus famosas empanadas.

—Es que mi Rosalie las adora—Se disculpó mientras arrancaba el vehiculo.

Cuando el reloj dio la una de la tarde y me di cuenta de que mi invitada seguía sin hacer caso de mis llamadas de atención, terminé por estallar.

Ésta vez no llamé si quiera. Salté de dos en dos las escaleras y entré sin más.

La habitación que le había asignado a Isabella la noche anterior, permanecía oscura, con las cortinas cerradas completamente.

Me acerqué pisando fuerte y las abrí de par en par. Entonces escuché nuevamente ese extraño gemido. La muchacha estaba tapada hasta el cuello y su cara lucía demasiado roja para ser normal. Tenía la frente empapada de sudor y se removía inquieta.

Despacio me agaché a su lado con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Despierta—Dije en voz baja—¡Ey! Despierta…—Volví a intentar. Pero ella no despertaba, es más, tenía la fuerte sospecha de que ni siquiera podía escucharme.

Puse una mano en su frente y su piel ardía bajo mi palma. Tenía fiebre, mucha fiebre. Y me puse nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. Noté cómo se estremecía por el tacto de mi piel fría contra la suya. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y respiré por la boca, tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Mm…—La muchacha se removió más fuerte entre las sabanas arrugadas, pude ver que seguía vestida. Suspiré aliviado—Me, me…duele, yo…—Un coro de toses secas siguió a sus escasas palabras.

—Shh—Siseé tratando de que se calmara. Su tos no sonó nada bien. Pensé en la noche anterior, cuando había ido a buscarla y la encontré empapada de los pies a la cabeza, temblando y con los labios azules. En ese momento había sentido un retortijón nada agradable en el estomago, comúnmente llamado culpa. Cuando la había visto en la escalera de mi casa, tan pequeña y delicada, con esa piel blanca que lucía agradablemente suave y esos ojos tan profundos y oscuros, debo reconocer que me sentí desarmado.

Entonces ella abrió la boca y su altanería me recordó tanto a la de mi propio hermano…

Su acento de ciudad trajo recuerdos no deseados y por eso la ignoré y cerré mi puerta en su bonito rostro.

Y sí, reconocía que me había portado como un capullo integral. No sólo ignorándola, sino que con el pretexto de bajarle los humos, le había insinuado que era poco agraciada. Una mentira tan grande como la copa de un pino. Porque seguramente sería egocéntrica, floja y con inteligencia limitada, pero fea no. En realidad era la cosa más bonita que había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y claro, ahora la bendita culpa afloraba más que nunca. Por mi culpa se había puesto enferma. Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras rápidamente, la señora Cope me esperaba abajo. Al ver que no traía a la muchacha conmigo, frunció el ceño.

—Está ardiendo en fiebre—Su ceño se suavizó—¿Puedes llamar al doctor?—Asintió y partió al salón dejándome sólo con mis asquerosas sensaciones. Hacía mucho que no me afectaba así nadie. Y tenía que venir esta niña a hacerme sentir culpable y mal conmigo mismo.

Un cuarto de hora después, Carlisle Cullen, el único medico del pueblo apareció. Lo guié hacía la habitación y dejé que hiciera su trabajo a gusto.

Mientras tanto me dediqué a pasear por el pasillo como un león enjaulado, tirándome del cabello con las dos manos y resoplando como un toro herido.

_Si la hubiera dejado pasar…Si la hubiera dejado explicarme. Si yo no la hubiera echado así…_

Me repetía. Pero como todos saben, el hubiera no existe y ahora el daño estaba hecho. Tendría que al menos pedirle disculpas. Aunque dudaba que eso fuera suficiente. Y además ¿A quién quería engañar? Yo no era un hombre de "pedir perdón", era más de fruncir el ceño y asentir con la cabeza.

La señora Cope subió con varias toallas limpias y un barreño de agua, esta vez para ponérselo en la frente, no para sacarla de la cama, y después me arrastró con ella a la cocina para que almorzara.

La verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre, pero bajo el escrutinio de mi ama de llaves y su cuchara de palo, no podía decir tal cosa, así que engullí la sopa con afán mientras observaba el reloj cada dos segundos.

Estaba sirviéndome el segundo plato cuando entró Carlisle por la puerta. Le indiqué que se sentara con un gesto de cabeza.

—¿Y bien?—Inquirí algo desesperado por su silencio. La señora Cope me lanzó una mirada extraña.

—Tiene gripe—Asentí, lo mismo había pensado yo—Y está ardiendo en fiebre—Volví a asentir. Carlisle sacó un par de hojas de papel de su maletín de cuero negro—Sobre la mesita dejé dos cajas de antibiótico y algo de mentol—Me entregó los papeles, con varias anotaciones sobre lo que tendría que hacer—Estará enferma cerca de una semana y tendrá que tomar mucho liquido. Si le sube más la fiebre, avísame Edward—Quise pagarle sus servicios, pero como siempre, no aceptó.

Le di las gracias y se marchó.

La señora Cope nunca aceptaría que se había ablandado un poco. Pero sí lo hizo, vaya que lo hizo. Después de almorzar subió a ayudar a la chica a cambiarse de ropa, le dio los medicamentos e incluso puso un paño de agua helada sobre su frente. Claro que antes de irse murmuró falsamente enfadada:

—No me pagas lo suficiente. Esa niña no entra en mi contrato—Sonreí de lado, eso sí, evitando que ella me viera y arrojara algo sobre mi cabeza—Oblígala a tomar las medicinas, es muy terca—Y se marchó.

Esa era mi señora Cope de toda la vida. Una mujer dura, reacia a las muestras de cariño y con un corazón tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho.

A la hora de cenar, llené una bandeja con sopa, pescado y patatas cocidas y la subí escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de la chica.

Ella se sentía como un ente extraño en mi casa. ¡Qué demonios, ella _era_, algo extraño…!

Empujé la puerta y pasé pisando con cautela para no interrumpir su sueño.

Dejé la bandeja en la mesita y me senté a su lado en una silla, sintiéndome absolutamente incomodo.

De pronto ella se removió y se giró hacía mí con los ojos completamente abiertos, como si estuviera asustada.

—¿Dónde estoy?—Susurró. El aire escapando entre sus labios secos y rojizos, toda su cara roja y seguramente caliente. Haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta y dejando que ella sola atara cabos, metí el paño en el agua fría, lo estrujé y con cuidado lo puse sobre su frente.

Al rozar la piel de su rostro con mis manos, sentí como el vello de mis brazos se erizaba. Mi estomago se llenó de un peso calido. Fruncí el ceño. Esto era tan malditamente extraño…

—Me siento muy mal—Volvió a decir ella, que hasta enferma como estaba tenía que seguir rompiendo el silencio con palabras obvias. Apreté los labios y asentí.

—Tienes gripe, estás enferma—Dije—Te traje un poco de comida—Señalé la bandeja. Ella arrugó su pequeña nariz. Una mueca inocente que me hizo sentir ganas de reírme. Pero no lo hice. Me sentía demasiado confuso como para hacerlo.

—Si como algo, vomitaré—Asentí, ella trató de darse la vuelta pero gimió de dolor y se quedó muy quieta—Siento como si me hubieran atropellado—Mordió su labio inferior mientras trataba de incorporarse. La detuve poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros. Aún con la tela de su pijama de por medio, su piel ardía contra mis manos. Ella se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba—Quiero ir al baño—Musitó, la solté como si quemara-aunque en realidad sí que quemaba un poquito-y volví a sentarme en la silla.

Con mucho cuidado la muchacha se levantó sobre sus inestables y descalzos pies y avanzó tambaleándose hacía el baño.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aire en mis pulmones. Lo dejé salir lentamente y jugueteé un poco con la botella de zumo que había traído para ella. Isabella finalmente salió y volvió a meterse en la cama. Se recostó sobre las almohadas y se estiró como un gatito.

Sólo entonces, fui conciente de tres cosas. Una. Ella no tenía sujetador y sus pezones se erizaban juguetones contra la tela suave de su pijama. Como llamándome. Dos. Mis manos picaban, como si clamaran por acariciarla. Y tres. Ella era una tentación. Una muy peligrosa, frágil y enferma tentación. Y yo no podría contenerme por mucho tiempo. Ella sólo llevaba una noche en mi casa y yo ya quería saltar sobre su cuerpo.

_Oh dios Masen._ Me dije. _Contrólate._

Y yo quería controlarme, pero mi cuerpo no estaba por la labor.

Así que sin poder aguantarlo más, murmuré una estúpida excusa y salí de esa habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

**N/A: **_¡Hola! Bueno aquí el cuarto chap. Espero que les guste, es el primer pov de Ed, así que bueno supongo que es especial, ya pudieron ver cómo es él un poco más._

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo, son todas geniales y las adoro._

_Bueno, también les quería contar que ayer mi amiga Ise me informó de que me estaban plagiando. "El Pacto" fue subido en una pagina llamada "Luna Nueva Meyer" por una tal "Cecii_xD", la chica se atribuía todo el merito por el "copia y pega" que hizo de mi historia. Le mande un mensajito y lo borró, ahora les quería pedir que si ven mis fics en otra pagina que no sea ésta, me avisen. Porque yo jamás di permiso a nadie de subir mis historias en otro lugar._

_Y lo peor es que no sólo a mí me pasó, a Chapis Cullen (Su perfil en el mío) le copiaron su idea, cambiaron un poco los escenarios y listo. Estoy muy indignada…Así que obviamente esto no quedará así. _

_Un beso a todas y gracias por su apoyo._


	5. El sótano

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo cinco:** _El sótano. _

Me sentía tan confusa…

Llevaba tres días en la casa de Masen. Tres días en cama, enferma y débil hasta decir basta. La señora Cope seguía siendo ruda y seca conmigo, pero la verdad es que se preocupaba tanto por mi salud, que empecé a pensar que sólo era una mascara.

El primer día que pasé con gripe apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Aunque sí recordaba el extraño comportamiento de mi anfitrión. El hecho de que saliera corriendo de esa manera, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, no era algo que se pudiera olvidar con facilidad. Y no había venido nunca más desde ese momento. La señora Cope me dijo que decidió pasar la noche en la casa por si necesitaban de sus servicios, que su jefe no estaba acostumbrado al tipo de cuidados que yo necesitaba y que no preguntara más.

Y así, dejé de hacerlo. Dejé de curiosear y me limité a mantener mi boca cerrada y a aceptar lo que tan buena y cordialmente me estaban otorgando.

Pero el cuarto día de confinamiento había llegado y yo me sentía mucho mejor. Mi garganta seguía un poco sensible y por la noche, seguro que me subiría la temperatura, no obstante ahora me sentía como si tuviera un simple resfriado. Nada más.

Así que esperé a que el ama de llaves de la casa de Masen se llevara los platos del almuerzo. Me duché y vestí y salí de la habitación.

La casa parecía solitaria. Despacio bajé las escaleras y asomé mi cabeza al salón, pero allí no había nadie. La cocina también estaba desierta. Pensé en volver a mi cuarto, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de encerrarme de nuevo y menos voluntariamente. Además, después de tres días, las visitas molestan. O eso decía mi madre. Así que me empezaba a sentirme bastante violenta con mi estadía aquí.

Detrás de la escalera del _hall_, descubrí una pequeña puerta que no había visto antes. Y mi curiosidad sin límites pudo esta vez. Entré en silencio y bajé unas pequeñas escaleras de madera, palpando las paredes a mis lados para no caer rodando hasta abajo.

El aire allí olía a polvo y a humedad. Demasiado seco y oscuro para mí.

Y estaba a punto de subir de nuevo y dejar de curiosear, cuando escuché una silla siendo arrastrada por el suelo, seguida de pasos fuertes y pesados.

Di un paso atrás, no quería que nadie me descubriera aquí, como una espía. Pero mi mala suerte volvió a la carga, haciendo que mi pie se enredara con un montón de periódicos viejos al pie de la escalera.

Sin poder apoyarme, caí sobre mi trasero. Mascullé una maldición y aparté el pelo de mi rostro. Cuando volví a levantar la vista, un par de piernas estaban frente a mí.

Sonrojada descubrí a Masen observándome con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?—Inquirió destilando veneno.

—Huyo de la señora Cope—Traté de bromear. Pero él no rió, no sonrió y tampoco aprobó mi intento de aliviar la tensión. Masen apretó más su mandíbula y cuadró sus anchos hombros—Lo que pasa es que ya me encuentro mucho mejor y bajé para ver si podía hablar contigo—Expliqué.

—Muy bien—Se cruzó de brazos—Habla Isabella—Me encogí un poco.

Me sentía como una niñita pillada en plena travesura. Carraspeé. Mi nariz picaba por el polvo de ese sótano. Poniéndome en pie sacudí la suciedad de mi pantalón y me adentré más en la pequeña instancia.

—Bueno, quería darte las gracias…—Masen me cortó.

—Ya las diste ¿Recuerdas? En la cena…—Dijo mientras se sentaba detrás de un desvencijado escritorio de caoba. Asentí.

—Lo sé y lo siento. Llevo en tu casa cuatro días, seguro que estás deseando que me marche—Él no lo negó. Yo estrujé mis manos, una contra otra y bajé la mirada al suelo—Y lo haré. Hoy mismo de ser posible. Por eso quería hablar contigo, para ver si sabías los horarios de los trenes y…—Volvió a cortarme en medio de mis divagaciones.

—Sí, los conozco y tendrás que esperar hasta mañana a medio día para irte de aquí—Su tono de voz tan frío e impersonal pareció cambiar cuando continuó. Pasó una mano por su espeso cabello y clavó su mirada en el escritorio—¿Te encuentras mejor?—Preguntó al fin.

Algo se removió dentro de mí. Escondí mis manos en los bolsillos y asentí.

—Mucho mejor—Cerré la boca antes de ponerme a dar las gracias de nuevo y así despertar su ira contenida.

En vez de eso, mis ojos vagaron por las hojas de papel acumuladas desordenadamente sobre el buró. Fruncí el ceño. Eran contratos. Contratos horriblemente mal redactados.

—¿Quién hizo estos contratos legales?—Inquirí, algo burlona.

—Yo—Contestó Masen, horriblemente serio.

—Bueno…—Acepté. Pero él debió notar el titubeo en mi voz, porque enarcó una ceja y me lo quitó de las manos suavemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?—Adopté mi tono más profesional, volví a arrebatarle el documento de sus manos y señalé los errores.

—Ésta cláusula está mal redactada. Faltan dos firmas y tres apartados bastante importantes—Mientras enumeraba, señalaba las partes erradas con mi dedo índice. Él parecía concentrado en mis palabras y sí, algo molesto también—Ni siquiera creo que sean legales, de hecho…—Culminé.

Masen soltó una risa nasal.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?—Sus palabras calaron hondo en mi pecho y me sentí indignada.

—Soy abogada—Repuse con ese tono de marisabidilla que usaba a veces y que a mi padre le hacía decir que parecía una viejecita regañona.

—¿A sí?—Asentí con la cabeza bien alta. Masen enarcó sus dos espesas cejas y sonrió de lado—¿Y cómo es que una _abogada_ tan inteligente se deja estafar por el miserable de mi hermano?—Tocada y hundida. Tenía toda la razón. Y mi sonrojo delator se lo corroboró. Él volvió a reír secamente.

Me levanté de mi improvisado asiento en la mesa y me giré para marcharme.

Edward Masen tenía una extraña habilidad para matar mi ego. Cada palabra suya era una pequeña astilla bajo mi piel. Siempre a la defensiva, siempre serio y huraño. El tipo era una completa patada a las normas de comportamiento.

Estaba en el primer escalón cuando su voz me llamó nuevamente. Me tensé y respiré profundo para volver sobre mis pasos y encararlo.

—Tengo una pregunta más—Crucé mis brazos y lo miré interrogante—Dijiste que mi hermano te robó—Hizo un gesto con su mano, como si tratara de espantar una mosca. Yo asentí cautelosa—Pero con una carrera como la tuya, no tendrás problemas para encontrar un trabajo. ¿Verdad?—Volví a asentir—Entonces ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí para reclamarme a mí, sabiendo que seguramente no te podría ayudar?—No pasé por alto que dijo podría, en vez de querría. Que eran términos bastante distintos y a mí, me hizo sentir bien que usara uno y no el otro.

—Me despidieron—Murmuré con la voz ronca.

Masen pareció genuinamente sorprendido. Llené mis pulmones de aire y relaté mi historia.

—Cuando me llamaron del banco y me enteré de mi situación, no sabía qué hacer—Empecé—Los problemas habían comenzado desde hacía mucho tiempo antes de que yo supiera. Tu hermano se encargó de ocultármelos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos—Hice una mueca de dolor. Sí, me lo escondió hasta el jodido día de mi cumpleaños. _¡Sorpresa Bella, te quitaremos hasta la ropa interior!_

Tragué saliva y continué.

—Traté de arreglar las cosas. Pedí préstamos, vendí mis muebles, joyas y demás, pero la deuda era demasiado grande—Masen continuó atento a mis palabras. En algún momento cruzó sus manos detrás de la nuca y se reclinó hacía atrás en la silla—Estaba tan desesperada que le pedí ayuda a mi jefe en el _buffet…_—Dije, recordando amargamente todo el _show_ de bondad y generosidad falso que montó cuando le conté de mis problemas.

Aro Vulturi me prometió que me ayudaría y por un momento respiré aliviada, pensando que no todo iría tan mal. Y me equivoqué estrepitosamente una vez más. Al día siguiente, Aro y sus hermanos, Marco y Cayo, aparecieron en mi oficina, con una carta de renuncia.

—Si la firmas, tendrás un bono—Dijeron. Yo había estado demasiado sorprendida para expresar algo. Mi mirada había ido hasta Aro, suplicante. Pero mi jefe se limitó a mirar para otro lado con sus labios apretados en una mueca de desdén—Lo sentimos señorita Swan, pero ésta en una empresa seria, nuestros clientes confían en nosotros. ¿Qué dirían si descubrieran que nuestros empleados están siendo embargados?—En ese momento había tragado estoicamente el nudo de mi garganta y con un asentimiento, firmé y me marché para siempre por la puerta pequeña.

Sabía que no volverían a contratarme en una empresa que tuviera relación con ese _buffet._ Desgraciadamente, todos los abogados prestigiosos las tenían.

—Y esa es toda la historia—Terminé algo acongojada por los recuerdos.

Masen lucía una expresión extraña en su rostro. Intensa hasta decir basta. Me sentí incomoda, avasallada por sus ojos brillantes y escrutadores. Hice el ademán de marcharme, entonces él carraspeó y dijo:

—Mi hermano no fue sólo tu contable ¿Verdad?—Tragué en grueso y negué con la cabeza—¿Lo amabas?—Soltó y juro que mi sangre se heló por esa pregunta. Jamás habría pensado escucharla de sus labios rígidos. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme y puse mis ideas en orden antes de contestar.

—Pensé que sí, al menos durante un tiempo. Pero…—No me dejó terminar. Se puso en pie y paró delante de mí, erguido en toda su estatura.

—Pero la decepción hizo que el amor se transformara en odio—Terminó. Y no estaba muy equivocado con sus palabras. El problema era que yo ni siquiera odio sentía por James. Lo único que quería era que pagara por lo que me había hecho, nada más y nada menos.

—Da igual—Murmuré—Seguramente podré trabajar de camarera o algo así y encontrar un lugar donde quedarme—Dije, fingiendo una fuerza de la que carecía completamente.

—¿No tienes familia?—Preguntó él, con un tono de voz algo ahogado, como si luchara contra su propia lengua.

—Si. Tengo a mi padre, pero él no tiene suficiente para mantenernos a los dos y mi madre…—Dejé la frase a medias.

No quería mencionar lo poco que se había preocupado Renée por mí desde que se había casado con su nuevo y rico esposo. Masen notó mi titubeo. Asintió y no me forzó a seguir hablando.

De pronto toda esa cercanía que habíamos mantenido durante la conversación, se transformó en un sordo e incomodo silencio. Ninguno de los dos habló por largos minutos. Y la verdad es que me sentía un poco ridícula de pie frente a él, sin decir nada, simplemente mirando al suelo.

—Tengo…Tengo que—Balbuceó, al tiempo que yo decía:

—Yo, iré a…—Nos callamos. Masen respiró por la nariz ruidosamente y asintió.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, te veré después—Y me señaló la salida.

Me dirigí a la cocina. Si pudiera borrar los últimos minutos de conversación, la verdad es que había sido bastante agradable la compañía del rudo Edward.

Me sentía liberada de un gran peso, la verdad hablar con alguien y soltar todo lo que tenía adentro me hizo bien.

La señora Cope me observó detenidamente con las manos en las caderas, desde su posición junto al fogón.

—¡Vaya! Dichosos los ojos. Parece que te encuentras mucho mejor—Dijo con ese retintín tan personal. Le sonreí y ella chasqueó la lengua y volvió a sus quehaceres.

—Quiero ayudar—Comuniqué y sin esperar su aprobación o una patada en el trasero para que saliera de su cocina, abrí la nevera y saqué algunos ingredientes.

Me sentía obligada a devolver un poquito de toda la amabilidad que tuvieron conmigo. Así que decidí hacerles uno de mis famosos pasteles. Esos dulces volvían loco a Charlie, así que confiando en mis habilidades en la cocina, empecé el postre bajo el ceño fruncido del ama de llaves.

Una hora después, estaba dándole los últimos retoques a mi tarta de chocolate con nueces y caramelo.

—Se ve muy comestible—Amanda-por fin la señora Cope se había dignado a darme su nombre de pila-observó mi creación como si no creyera que yo, una tonta y floja niña de ciudad, pudiera haberlo hecho.

—Pues sabe mejor—Me regodeé un poco en mi triunfo. Ella bufó, pero pude atisbar una pequeña sonrisa de lado cuando llevó las fuentes de ensalada al comedor.

Dejé el postre en la encimera y salí con los cubiertos en la mano detrás de ella.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward no estaba sólo en el salón. Había tres chicos más. Dos de ellos se parecían entre sí. Uno más alto que el otro pero los dos con la piel muy bronceada, los ojos achinados, pómulos altos y marcados y labios gruesos. El otro sin embargo era rubio, de piel algo bronceada por su trabajo, ojos profundos y grises. Tenía una extraña expresión de tensión en su rostro, como si esperara un huracán o algo así.

Edward carraspeó, haciéndome notar que me había quedado de pie a mitad de camino y los miraba demasiado descaradamente para ser cortés.

Para variar, me sonrojé y avancé torpemente hasta depositar los cubiertos.

—Chicos, ella es Isabella Swan—Comentó muy formalmente—Isabella, estos son Jared, Jacob y Jasper—Enarqué las cejas y sonreí algo nerviosa. Los dos morenos eran Jacob y Jared, el de expresión apocalíptica, Jasper.

—Encantada. Y soy Bella—Aclaré. Los tres miraron a Edward al unísono, como esperando que me regañara por mi tono o algo así, después desconcertados se volvieron para verme a mí.

—Esto será muy divertido—Apuntó el tal Jacob, y los otros dos se soltaron a reír.

Lo último que vi, antes de volver a la cocina por los platos, fue cómo Edward los fulminaba con la mirada.

**N/A:** _¡Hola! ¡Aquí el siguiente chap! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Ya saben un poco más de la historia de Bella. Por supuesto, los detalles de su relación con el desgraciado de James, saldrán poco a poco, más adelante. _

_Lo único que me falta es dar las gracias a todas por sus comentarios y apoyo. No saben lo bien que se siente abrir el correo y encontrar sus mensajes, en serio muchas gracias a todas._

_Y por ultimísimo, recomendar las historias de mis queridas Ise y Alice._

_Si quieren algo tierno, familiar y con niños correteando las veinticuatro horas del día en la casa Cullen, entonces Alice con su maravillosa historia "Encontré el amor junto a ti" las enamorará. Y si prefieren algo más misterioso, oscuro y ver cómo nuestros protagonistas luchan día a día con sus demonios internos y vuelven así a ser felices, entonces Isela con "Fantasmas del pasado" no los dejará indiferentes. (Sus historias y perfiles en mi perfil y favoritos)_

_Gracias por todo, mil besos._


	6. Proposiciones

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo seis:** _Proposiciones._

Masen emitió un gutural gemido cuando probó el postre que yo había hecho con mis propias manos. Y sonará ridículo, pero al escucharlo, me estremecí de tal manera que la señora Cope llevó sus ojitos sagaces a mí y frunció el ceño.

—Amanda hoy te luciste. Esto sabe a gloria—Aprobó el chico de nombre Jared, mientras se servía su segundo trozo.

—A mi no me miren. Lo hizo la niña—Repuso ella. Los cuatro hombres en la mesa dirigieron su mirada hacía mí. Cuatro pares de cejas enarcadas interrogativamente hicieron que me sonrojara como una adolescente.

Masen fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¿Tú? ¿También sabes cocinar?—Estaba sorprendido y se notaba en su tono levemente ahogado. Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

—Solía cocinar para mi padre—Expliqué.

Edward dijo algo tan bajo que mis oídos no lograron alcanzarlo, pero que hizo que Jasper a su lado, mirara de uno al otro como en un partido de tenis.

—Bueno, entonces _esperemos_ que no sea el último pastel que cocines para nosotros—Soltó Jacob amablemente. Edward desde la cabecera de la mesa lo observó ceñudo.

—Ella se irá mañana—Cortó tajante los halagos. Asentí cohibida.

—Oh y ¿A dónde irás?—Continuó Jacob, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión mortífera que lucía Edward.

—A Seattle—Murmuré. Eso era lo que había decidido en mi estadía en ese pueblo. En Seattle podría hacer escapaditas a casa de papá, además estaría cerca de mi única amiga. Alice. A la que hacía años que no veía.

Habíamos coincidido en la universidad de leyes, pero ella se marchó antes de terminar, diciendo que se había equivocado horriblemente con esa carrera y que no podía seguir más. Me hizo prometer que la llamaría y que estaríamos en contacto. Y así lo hicimos al menos durante unos meses, pero más tarde ella viajó a Europa con su familia, perdí su número de teléfono y ella tampoco llamó más.

Tenía muchas ganas de verla y saber qué había pasado en su vida.

—Eso queda lejos—Dijo Jasper. Fue una de las pocas veces que habló durante la cena y sus palabras levemente arrastradas, me hicieron suponer que escondían un doble sentido que yo no alcanzaba a descifrar—Demasiado lejos—Continuó. Entonces volvió a su silencio, se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca y masticó despacio mientras miraba a los comensales con su expresión tensa.

—Con permiso. Yo me retiro, ya que la señorita Bella se encuentra mucho mejor, iré a casa—La señora Cope rompió el silencio. Los cuatro hombres se pusieron en pie hasta que ella salió del salón. Se notaba que la respetaban profundamente.

Ya decía mi abuela. _Llena el estomago de un hombre y te seguirá eternamente._

Sonreí por lo bajo negando con la cabeza. Tenía toda la razón.

Después de recoger y limpiar todos los platos, les llevé un poco de café, me despedí y me fui a la cama.

En mi habitación, saqué mi clásico favorito de la maleta y releí los pasajes que más me gustaban.

A medianoche el reloj de la iglesia repiqueteó con fuerza y yo, aunque no tenía ni un poco de sueño, me arrebujé entre las mantas y di varias vueltas hasta que me quedé dormida.

Esa noche tuve un extraño sueño, donde Masen corría detrás de mí y yo me refugiaba en el polvoriento sótano. Él finalmente me encontraba y para mi sorpresa, parecía encantado de verme allí, escondida detrás de su horrible buró. Me levantaba del suelo con caricias gentiles y después me rodeaba en un abrazo calido y apretado.

—_Edward…—_Había murmurado yo entre sus brazos. Él sonrió y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, donde dejó pequeños besos húmedos en un camino hacía mis labios. Y yo esperaba paciente que su boca estuviera encima de la mía. Lo ansiaba con tantas fuerzas que me aferraba a él jadeando descontrolada y ansiosamente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus labios, las campanadas de la iglesia tocaron las diez y yo desperté sola en mi cama. Con el pulso acelerado y una calentura muy sospechosa entre mis muslos.

Aparté el cabello de mi rostro y bufé contrariada. Era la primera vez en mi vida que había soñado algo así, tan turbador…Tan _caliente._

Y que precisamente Masen, un hombre al que no le caía demasiado bien, fuera el protagonista, era bastante irónico.

Y él tampoco me gustaba a mí. O sea claro que no. Sería estúpido. Estúpido e incomodo que me gustara precisamente él.

Enterré el rostro entre mis manos. _Oh dios Bella ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? Te irás hoy. No vas a verlo nunca más en tu vida. Él te odia. Te considera un desperdicio de espacio._ Me dije.

Pero otra vocecita en mi cabeza, murmuraba que, si bien al principio Edward había sido descortés e incluso cruel, después las cosas cambiaron. Él me cuidó lo días que pasé enferma, llamó al doctor. Cuando bien pudo haberme dejado en la calle no lo hizo. Se encargó de que al menos tuviera una cama confortable y comida.

¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Masen me gustaba?

Pues sí. Acepté sorprendida de mí misma. Me gustaba ¿Y qué? El tipo era guapo, fuerte, misterioso. Me atraía físicamente y eso era todo.

Sí. Me repetí mientras salía de la cama y comenzaba a vestirme. Sólo era eso.

Cuando estuve lista llevé mi maleta al salón, entré en la cocina y ayudé a Amanda con el desayuno.

Supe que Edward estaba fuera, trabajando. Que él se despertaba casi al alba para pasear a los caballos y prepararse para trabajar. En ese pueblo todos eran grandes madrugadores. Hice el café y doré pan directamente en el fogón, mientras que la señora Cope exprimía las naranjas y calentaba la leche. Pronto, la cocina se llenó con el olor de la mantequilla derretida, del café con vainilla y canela y del pan dorado.

Llevé la comida a la mesa en dos grandes bandejas de plata y la repartí con cuidado.

Pronto llegó Edward. Vestía un pantalón vaquero desgastado y una camisa roja abierta por los dos primeros botones. Sus botas de montar, hacían pequeños sonidos sordos contra el suelo.

Él era un espécimen masculino muy, pero que muy sexy. Odiosa y pecaminosamente sexy.

—Buenos días—Saludó. Si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaba, seguramente habría saltado por su tono carente de humor. Pero ésta vez estaba preparada, le sonreí y le devolví el saludo. Él, por alguna extraña razón, pareció muy sorprendido con mi buen humor matinal.

Yo había tomado una decisión. Ya que sería mi último día en esa casa, me mostraría agradable y cortés. Nada de discusiones e ironías. Nada de miradas venenosas y muecas desdeñosas.

Amanda se nos unió a la mesa y empezamos a desayunar en silencio.

—Y…¿Dónde te quedarás en Seattle?—Levanté la vista sorprendida. Estas palabras, balbuceadas y algo vergonzosas, habían salido nada más y nada menos que de la señora Cope.

Suspiré y llevé un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Tengo una amiga allí—Murmuré. Y no era mentira del todo. Era probable que Alice estuviera en Seattle. Si no estaba, ya pensaría algo.

—¿Tienes suficiente dinero para llegar?—Cuestionó Masen. Me atraganté con el café. Al parecer hoy los normalmente rudos y altivos Edward y Amanda se habían tragado un osito de peluche. ¿Por qué estaban tan preocupados y amables?

Arrugué un poco la frente y asentí.

—Si—Dije. Esto sí era una rotunda mentira. Pero ¿Qué opciones tenía? ¿Decirles que no y así obligarlos a prestarme un poco de dinero, que seguramente no podría devolverles en mucho tiempo? No, me negaba a ponerme en evidencia una vez más.

Por un rato, los sonidos de la cubertería al ser usada fueron los únicos que perturbaron el silencio en la casa. Cada vez me sentía más incomoda. Edward lanzaba miraditas de soslayo a la señora Cope y ella se las devolvía con los labios apretados, como si estuviera aguantándose un tropel de palabras.

Amanda carraspeó, se levantó de la mesa y sin decir nada partió a la cocina.

Dejé mi taza en el platillo y observé a Masen.

—¿Se puede saber qué le pasa hoy?—Pregunté. Él clavó sus ojos brillantes en mí. Reparé en que no tenía muy buen aspecto, estaba más pálido de lo normal y tenía orejas. Como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche…

Masen abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Me miró a la cara y bajó los ojos a su plato. Y así una y otra vez, como si fuera demasiado difícil explicar lo que quería decir. Desesperada, opté por ponérselo fácil.

—¿Qué?—Pregunté con paciencia—Edward puedes decirme lo que sea—Su rostro cambió de una forma alarmante. No entendí su reacción, pero se tensó al límite. La vena de su cuello palpitó y él abrió la boca y dejó escapar la respiración de golpe.

Reparé en que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, aunque no creía que fuera eso lo que le aquejaba.

—Termina de desayunar—Murmuró ronco. Se levantó de la mesa y salió del salón como alma que lleva el diablo.

Me costó unos segundos recomponerme y cerrar mi boca, que se había abierto bastante por la conmoción. Jamás entendería a éste hombre. Era tan extraño, tan bipolar, serio y frío. Parecía contenerse todo el tiempo, siempre tratando de ver un lado malo en las personas.

Me pregunté ¿Qué le habría pasado para llegar a ser así? Algo malo debió ser. Lo suficientemente terrible como para encerrarse en esos muros de hormigón invisibles que parecía tener a su alrededor.

Lo único que parecía aún vivo y con esperanza en su cuerpo, eran esos ojos del color del jade que brillaban con intensidad. El resto de su cuerpo, se me antojaba como una piedra, inmune a los sentimientos, las sensaciones y sin una gota de empatía.

Llevé los platos a la cocina y los limpié en silencio. Amanda iba de un lado a otro por la cocina, pero estaba muy rara. Parecía olvidar lo que necesitaba para sus tareas demasiadas veces. Caminaba una y otra vez por los mismos lugares. Como si estuviera desorientada. Arrugué la frente y me sequé las manos en los pantalones.

El reloj del salón marcaba las once. Subí a la habitación y la limpié a conciencia. Media hora después, estaba preparada en la puerta de la casa, esperando a Edward, que parecía tener un dolor de estomago eterno a juzgar por su expresión taciturna.

Cuando apareció, los muchachos que habían cenado con nosotros estaban con él. Les sonreí.

—Encantada de haberlos conocido—Dije. Ellos asintieron y devolvieron la cortesía.

Amanda no estaba allí. Pensé ir a buscarla, pero quizás no le gustaran las despedidas. Salimos al caminito de grava, Edward iba delante con mi maleta. La dejó en el portaequipajes de su coche y se apoyó en el mientras yo terminaba de despedirme.

Jared, Jacob y Jasper se marcharon finalmente y yo caminé torpemente hacía Masen. Un nudo se había instalado en mi garganta y no parecía dispuesto a irse de allí. _¿Por qué estoy tan triste?_ Me pregunté. O sea, ni siquiera llevaba aquí una semana. Sólo habían sido cinco días en los que por mi enfermedad, apenas entablé relación con Masen y compañía.

Aún así, me empapé de todo el hermoso paisaje a mí alrededor. El cielo hoy lucía azul y despejado. Un suave viento mecía los árboles. Olía a jazmín a lavanda y a tierra húmeda.

Masen abrió la puerta del coche para mí. Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa. Y estaba por acomodarme en el asiento del copiloto, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió a mis espaldas. La señora Cope apareció con una pequeña canasta.

—¡Niña, espera!—Gritó. Su cabello, usualmente estirado en un moño apretado, parecía haber sufrido una sesión de descargas eléctricas y sus mejillas lucían rojas—Toma—Me entregó la canasta—Preparé empanadas para que comas en el tren—Le sonreí y me adelanté un paso para abrazarla. Ella se apartó contrariada.

—¿No me va a dejar despedirme como se debe Amanda?—Le pregunté fingiéndome indignada. Ella levantó su pequeña nariz en una mueca arrogante.

—Comete todo lo que te di, estás muy delgaducha—Fue su contestación. Solté una risotada nasal y sin permiso, abracé su cuerpo menudo. Ella se resistió un poquito, como si fuera una niñita pequeña enfurruñada, pero después se dejó agasajar.

—Cuídese mucho Amanda. La echaré de menos—Mi voz se rompió patéticamente en la última frase. Ella asintió una vez, secamente. Después se marchó con pasos fuertes y entró en la casa azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Negué divertida con la cabeza y entré al coche.

El camino hacía la estación pasó en absoluto silencio. Edward había hecho el ademán de hablar varias veces, pero en el último momento se cortó a sí mismo y se limitó a apretar tanto el volante que sus nudillos terminaron blancos.

Por un momento pensé en que él también me había tomado un poquito de cariño. Pero al llegar a nuestro destino, él bajó de su asiento, rodeó el auto y sacó mi maleta. Sin mediar palabra la dejó en el suelo y se dio la vuelta para irse. Así, sin más. Sin un adiós ni nada. Y me sentí profundamente herida. Yo me había equivocado, su actitud seguramente se debía a las ganas demenciales que tenía de perderme de vista. Suspiré reprimiendo las lágrimas y subí al andén. Encontré un asiento vacío al fondo y lo ocupé.

Por suerte, unos días en el mes bajaban la tarifa del tren, por lo que tuve suficiente para comprar el billete. Esperé sola media hora sin apartar mis ojos húmedos de la maleta.

De pronto un pitido agudo resonó en la distancia. El traqueteo de la maquina llegó después, ruidoso y metálico. Algunos se acercaron a la vía para verlo llegar. Cuando por fin paró, la gente se apresuró a subir. Me puse en fila con mi maleta bien sujeta entre mis manos.

No pude evitar mirar atrás, con la leve esperanza de que él cambiara de opinión y viniera a despedirse de mí. Pero no, allí no había nadie.

Suspiré, mi turno era el siguiente. Le entregué al revisor mi _tiquet _y luego entré arrastrando los pies.

_Otra vez sola_. Pensé.

El miedo de que Alice no estuviera en Seattle, de no tener dónde pasar el tiempo hasta poder ahorrar algo de dinero, de terminar en Forks, siendo una carga para papá, hizo mella en mí. Y las lágrimas salieron sin poder contenerlas más. Me había convertido en una maldita fracasada.

Del tren volvió a resonar el pitido que anunciaba la pronta salida. Recosté mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos. La imagen de Edward Masen detrás de su escritorio llenó mi mente. Mi estomago cosquilleó agradablemente, pero luego todo ese candor se amargó con su último y seco desaire.

Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí. Seguía viendo a Edward.

Ésta vez, lo veía detrás del cristal, en el andén, haciendo unos gestos muy raros con las manos. Abrí los ojos todo lo grandes que eran. No, no era mi imaginación, él estaba allí de verdad.

La adrenalina corrió libre por mis venas. Me puse en pie, maleta en mano. En mi camino golpeé a varios pasajeros que me insultaron bastante acertadamente, apuntando a mi torpeza natural. El revisor me observó ceñudo cuando volví a la puerta de embarque.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunté a Masen, contrariada y por qué no, esperanzada.

Él pasó una mano por su cabello, desesperado y sonrojado. Nunca lo había visto así, tan humano…

—La señora Cope no quiere que te vayas—Soltó. Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Amanda?—Pregunté con algo de burla en la voz. Él asintió y el tren volvió a pitar. El revisor detrás de mí me pidió que entrara, que la maquina partiría en ese momento. Lo ignoré—La señora Cope estará bien—Murmuré. Masen apretó los labios y los puños. Si hubiera sido un hombre, seguramente me habría golpeado en la nariz.

—Vale. Yo no quiero que te vayas—De sus labios, esas palabras supieron a gloria. Y se notó que le costaron, aunque mi parte maliciosa quiso hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

—¿Por qué?—Le pregunté.

—Porque…Porque necesito que arregles los contratos—Dijo y sonrió triunfal.

Suspiré y me hice la dura.

—¿Y qué más?—Él pareció contrariado, como si yo le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua en el rostro. Luego me fulminó con la mirada.

—Porque me gustan tus pasteles—Susurró con los dientes apretados. Me reí a carcajadas y el revisor volvió a llamar mi atención—¿Te quedarás?—Inquirió por última vez.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, sin pensarlo dos veces me arrojé del tren. Directamente a sus brazos. Él jadeó sorprendido, pero rodeó mi cintura con sus manos. El revisor nos insultó desde el tren., pero lo ignoramos.

—Me quedo—Acepté.

Y esa fue la primera vez que vi a Edward sonreír de verdad. Sin ironías ni muecas. Sin dobles intenciones. Sólo él y su sonrisa preciosa, una que hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido y más lento a la vez.

**N/A: **_Aiss, se me hizo tan tierno Edward en este chap. Jaja si es que por algo terminamos perdonándole todos sus pecados. Bueno niñas como siempre muchas gracias, las adoro les envío besitos y espero que de verdad les esté gustando el fic._


	7. Demasiado cerca

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo siete:** _Demasiado cerca._

_Una semana después…_

Llevaba más de cuatro horas entre contratos, documentos legales y archivos de cuentas.

La última semana me había convertido prácticamente en un adorno más del horrible escritorio en el sótano. Al menos, Masen tuvo consideración y abrió los ventanales cuadrados y pequeños para que entrara el aire fresco de Octubre.

La señora Cope aparecía cada dos por tres con platos de galletas recién horneadas y vasos de té dulce para mí. Aunque claro, ella aseguraba que lo hacía por el "bien de la casa".

—Si no comes no rindes niña—Fue su explicación ante tanto agasajo. Por supuesto yo sabía más que eso. Aquella mujer dura era en el fondo un trozo de pan.

Terminé de engrapar los archivos del año anterior y los guardé en uno de los muebles con cajones de la esquina.

Estaba por empezar con otro montón de papeles polvorientos cuando unos sonidos extraños y los grititos de Amanda, llegaron desde el piso superior.

Arrugué la frente y subí al salón.

—¡Tápala muchacho, tápala!—Ella gritaba y podía escuchar cómo varios pies corrían de un lado a otro encima de mi cabeza. Subí las escaleras corriendo, preocupada por tanto escándalo.

La mitad del pasillo del segundo piso estaba inundado. La alfombra se había hinchado como una esponja gigante. Entré a la habitación de Edward, donde Amanda y Jacob trataban de tapar una gruesa cañería de agua, rota. De la avería, manaba agua a borbotones, el pobre Jacob trataba en vano de cerrarla con sus manos, con la chaqueta e incluso con su propio cuerpo.

Amanda daba órdenes y movía las manos exageradamente, por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó?—Inquirí con la mano en el cuello.

—¡Estalló! Estaba limpiando la bañera y de pronto estalló—Explicó la señora Cope alarmada.

Había aprendido, en mi estadía en la casa de Masen, que Amanda no sabía actuar bajo presión. Solía tener tanto control sobre todo lo que ella manejaba, que cuando surgía un imprevisto, le entraban los nervios.

Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la aparté del camino suavemente, alcancé las dos toallas que colgaban de un soporte en la pared y las enrollé firmemente.

—Jacob toma, trata con esto—Se las tendí y él asintió y trató de tapar así la cañería. Surtió efecto, por el momento, pero no podíamos dejar al muchacho eternamente pegado a la pared sujetando un par de toallas mojadas, así que mandé a Amanda a que llamara a un fontanero. Ella estaba tan anonadada que aceptó sin refunfuñar.

Entre resbalones, fui sacando todas las toallas que encontré en el pequeño mueble del baño y las deposité en un rincón de la bañera para que Jacob pudiera ir cambiándolas.

Al ver al fornido muchacho con la frente arrugada, empapado de arriba abajo, con el cabello pegado a la frente y un bulto de toallas blancas firmemente sujetas entre sus manos, no pude evitar reírme suavemente. Él me observó, luego se miró a sí mismo y también se soltó a reír.

Al cabo de unos segundos, nos carcajeábamos como un par de descosidos.

De pronto la voz de Masen llegó desde el corredor y nos sobresaltó.

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?—Chilló con las manos abiertas frente a su torso. Jacob y yo dejamos de reírnos, pero la mueca en el rostro de Edward fue tan cómica, que cuando nos miramos de nuevo, la risa volvió a nosotros—¡Jacob!—La alarma en la voz de Masen sí hizo que mi risa se ahogara del todo. La cañería que el muchacho tapaba estaba cerrada, pero entonces un poco más arriba, otro chorro de agua comenzó a manar, directo hacía su cara.

Jacob estaba desprevenido, así que no lo vio venir y con el impacto del agua sobre su rostro, cayó al suelo de espaldas.

Yo, por correr a ayudarlo resbalé y comencé a perder el equilibrio. Traté de sujetarme de Edward, pero él se apoyaba precariamente sobre un pie en ese momento, así que al final, caímos los dos. Él pareció quedarse sin respiración unos instantes, por el brusco golpe y por mi peso sobre su tórax.

—Joder—Masculló Masen con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor.

Traté de levantarme rápidamente, pero mis manos volvían a resbalar en el mármol mojado. La zona cubierta de tela vaquera de mis rodillas, estaba empapándose y mi barbilla topaba una y otra vez con el torso de Edward por mis movimientos desesperados. Y de pronto, fui muy conciente de su cuerpo bajo el mío, del calor que desprendía su piel, de su aliento sobre mi frente. Los músculos de su vientre eran muy notorios debajo de mi estomago. Y el pulso era visible bajo la piel de su cuello. Me quedé muy quieta, mi respiración se agitó y me olvidé incluso del por qué estábamos en esa incomoda posición.

Lo único que era capaz de pensar, era que su olor era el más delicioso del planeta.

—¿Estás bien?—Murmuró él por fin, con la voz ronca y el cuello sonrojado. Asentí y traté de ponerme en pie una vez más. Pero entonces Edward hizo algo que me sorprendió y excitó a partes iguales. Colocó sus manos grandes y varoniles sobre mis caderas y me mantuvo firmemente sujeta encima de él. Soltó una profunda respiración sobre mi rostro y se balanceó suavemente debajo de mí, acomodándose. Levanté la cabeza y miré su rostro.

La piel de sus mejillas estaba sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban. Tenía los labios entre abiertos y su pecho bajaba y subía demasiado rápido para ser normal.

Tragó saliva y su nuez se movió en su cuello, abrió la boca para hablar y entonces, la señora Cope apareció y soltó un gritito ahogado por la extraña escena.

—¿Estáis bien?—Me levanté como si el suelo se hubiera convertido en lava derretida. Masen lo hizo también, carraspeando y evitando mi mirada.

—Si—Dijimos a la vez, muy rápido y chillonamente.

Desde atrás, nos llegó la voz ahogada de Jacob.

—Yo no estoy muy bien, creo que me rompí el trasero—Me habría reído, pero estaba demasiado confundida, húmeda, caliente y sonrojada como para hacer algo. Así que con toda mi cobardía a flote, salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Resultó que Jacob no se rompió el trasero, pero sí se llevó un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, así que Masen lo envió a casa hasta que se encontrara bien del todo.

Ese día pasé de ser Bella Swan a _ratita cobarde_. Evité a Edward todo lo que pude y las dos veces que nos encontramos en la casa, no pude evitar bajar la mirada y sonrojarme como una quinceañera.

Mi cuerpo parecía erizarse hacía él cada vez que lo tenía cerca, como si mi piel hubiera decidido estar cerca de la suya y ya no quisiera otra cosa. Me estaba convirtiendo en un manojo de hormonas enfebrecidas y no me extrañaba que pronto comenzaran a gritar:

—¡Queremos a Edward!, ¡Queremos a Edward!—Claro que yo a mis hormonas me las imaginaba en estos momentos como unas extrañas pelotitas humanoides chillonas. Y sí, las odiaba.

Con mis desvaríos sobre hormonas enloquecidas bajé las escaleras hacía el salón. La señora Cope ya estaba en la cocina, moviendo las ollas con afán, cortando verduras y sazonando las ensaladas, casi sin respirar. Pensé en que si existiera un robot de cocina con formas humanas, sería un calco de ella. _La Cope 2010. _Me reí por lo bajo y entré a la cocina.

Mientras yo revoloteaba tratando de ayudarla, Amanda me espantaba como si de un mosquito me tratara y ponía su menudo cuerpo como un escudo entre las _coles de bruselas_ y yo. Por supuesto me enfurruñaba y trataba de encontrar algo que hacer, pero en cuanto ella decidía mirarme por encima de sus gafas redondas, dejaba de molestar. Amanda, con su escaso metro sesenta, su cabello canoso y sus ojos acuosos y sagaces, daba miedo. Quizás era ese aura de respeto que tenía a su alrededor y su voz de mando. No lo sabía, sólo tenía claro que en caso de guerra, me uniría a su bando.

Cuando me mandó a poner la mesa, caminé hacía el salón sin rechistar y sin darme cuenta, terminé chocando de frente contra Edward, que venía en dirección a la cocina.

—Lo siento—Dijimos los dos a la vez. Claro que en cuanto esas palabras dejaron sus labios, él actuó como si se sorprendiera de sí mismo. Mis hormonas traidoras, por supuesto decidieron que mi cara pareciera una bola roja de navidad.

Sin decir nada más, cado uno caminó hacía un lado. Yo dejé los cubiertos en la mesa, con las manos temblorosas y el pulso acelerado.

No entendía cómo podía sentir tantas cosas, tan distintas, con sólo verlo. Bueno vale, quizás sí lo entendía, porque si al hecho de que él me atraía físicamente casi desde principio, agregamos que se había portado bien conmigo y que lo había tenido debajo de mi, pegado a mi piel y respirándome casi en la boca, pues era bastante lógico que todo mi cuerpo se hubiera rebelado. Pero esto iba más allá del atractivo físico. Lo que sentía cuando escuchaba su voz, el vacío que se instalaba en mi estomago cuando él entraba en la misma habitación que yo y esas cosquillas que recorrían mi vientre si lo tenía cerca, no eran un simple "capricho".

Por sobre todo, estos "sentimientos" eran peligrosos. Para mí y para él. Para mí porque sabía que si terminaba enamorándome de Edward, tendría otro problema más para arreglar en mi extensa lista de _asuntos_ _pendientes_. Y para él, porque conociéndolo y viendo lo frío y distante que era, no creía posible que se sintiera halagado por tener a una _tonta niña de ciudad_-según sus palabras-detrás de él.

Después de un rato escondida en el salón, Masen salió de la cocina y tomó asiento. Por supuesto, fue mi turno para marcharme y poner distancias. Eso era lo que había decidido. Si podía mantenerme alejada, todo terminaría por volver a la normalidad. Yo no me enamoraría de él. No ahora, no nunca. Prefería cortarme una oreja y alimentar con ella a la gata de la señora Cope.

—¡Aquí estás!—Amanda bufó al verme aparecer por la puerta. Negó con la cabeza mirándome con las manos en las caderas—¿Dónde fuiste a dejar los cubiertos? ¿A la China?—La ignoré y saqué los platos del buró. Ella continuó refunfuñando por lo bajo. Justo cuando la mesa estuvo lista y yo estaba llevando la fuente de ensalada al salón, Amanda me gritó desde el lavadero:

—¡Provecho!—Y después escuché cómo la puerta trasera de la casa de Masen, se cerraba detrás de ella.

Mi cerebro trabajó a toda velocidad. No quería-ni podía-comer sola con Edward. ¿Por qué tendría que elegir Amanda justo éste día para salir antes? Sollocé mentalmente mientras dejaba la fuente en el centro de la mesa. Masen me observaba fijamente, haciéndome sentir incomoda y torpe.

—¿Qué tal va todo?—Preguntó, rompiendo el silencio y agrietando la poca cordura que me quedaba. Me odié por sentir su voz profunda como una pequeña caricia. Le di una miraba cautelosa, él masticaba sin dejar de observarme—En el trabajo y eso…—Aclaró, moviendo el tenedor frente a él, en círculos.

—Bien—Musité. Mi voz sonó extraña y ahogada, carraspeé y metí un bocado de ensalada en mi boca para evitar decir algo más.

Los minutos pasaban demasiado despacio para mi gusto. Trataba de aligerar mi plato lo más rápido que podía, pero tampoco quería llamar su atención y que una ronda de preguntas terminara por quebrarme. Por tragar tan rápido, terminé atragantándome. Empecé a toser como una descosida, mientras que sentía mi cara calentándose. No podía parar, era esa típica tos contagiosa que no te deja hablar correctamente y te hace llorar.

—¿Estás bien?—Edward se levantó de su asiento y se puso detrás de mí, traté de hacerle gestos para que no se acercara, pero él no los entendió. Golpeó secamente mi espalda y me alargó una copa con agua—¿Ya pasó?—Su voz sonó a mi derecha, muy, muy cerca de mi oído. Demasiado cerca. Por mi espalda, instantáneamente corrió un escalofrío, pude sentir cómo la piel de mis brazos se erizaba y mi boca perdía toda la saliva. Una de mis manos, viajó con vida propia hacía mi cuello, donde mi pulso enloquecido punzaba contra mi piel.

A mi espalda, el calor de su cuerpo me llegaba en ondas expansivas, como si fuera un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción, un aviso tácito de peligro inminente.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien—Dije con voz fuerte y clara. Levanté los brazos y me aparté de la mesa. Edward dio un paso hacía atrás, para salir de mi camino y la pared del fondo le cortó el trayecto.

Su cabeza golpeó suavemente con la pared y él hizo un gesto de dolor que no me pasó desapercibido. Llevó las manos a su nuca y palpó mientras me observaba extrañado por mi comportamiento.

—¿Te duele?—Pregunté, totalmente centrada en él. Mi ataque de tos había quedado olvidado con mis remilgos y nervios.

—Un poco, me golpeé antes. En el baño…—Sus últimas palabras, llevaban impresas energías extrañas, que rápidamente hicieron mella en el salón. Los recuerdos brotaban a la velocidad de la luz en mi mente y casi podía jurar que él estaba pensando lo mismo. Ignoré el tema "baño" y me acerqué a Edward con decisión.

—Siéntate—Ordené sin amilanarme porque él hubiera levantado una ceja incrédulo ante mi imperativo.

Edward Masen, por supuesto, se hizo de rogar. Me ignoró y volvió a sentarse en la mesa.

—Estoy bien—Espetó mientras cortaba un trozo de pan.

—Si estás tan bien, no te importará que le dé un vistazo a tu cabeza ¿No?—Inquirí sin dejarme vencer. Parte de la culpa de ese golpe, la había tenido yo, así que me sentía en la obligación de asegurarme que todo estaba como él decía "bien".

—¿Desde cuándo eres doctora?—Edward comenzaba a cerrarse, casi podía ver sus muros rodeándolo poco a poco. Su tono se endurecía por momentos y sabía que si no actuaba rápido, no tendría oportunidad. Me acerqué y sin más adentré mis manos en su cabello.

Edward parecía tan sorprendido como yo por mi osadía, pero ya que había comenzado, no pensaba parar. La piel de su cabeza estaba caliente, palpé con decisión, ignorando el cosquilleo de su pelo suave y fino entre mis dedos. Él se había convertido en una piedra viviente. No se movía, no hablaba, no parpadeaba y si no supiera que era imposible, pensaría que tampoco estaba respirando.

—¿Dónde te duele?—Le pregunté despacio. Masen pareció no escucharme y la verdad es que con mis manos en su cuerpo, yo podía distraerme con suma facilidad. Él olía a champú de hierbas y a sudor limpio. Olía a hombre. Y yo estaba segura de que su sabor, sería igual de bueno. Tragué en grueso y continué mi tarea.

—Justo ahí—Dijo por fin. Acaricié con cuidado la zona que me había indicado y noté como una pequeña porción de carne, sobresalía hinchada del resto.

—Tienes un buen chichón—Le dije. Él asintió y yo supe que era el momento de dejar de tocarlo y retirarme a mi silla. Pero simplemente no lo hice. No pude. Su piel se sentía demasiado bien en mis manos, su espalda ancha y fuerte casi rozaba mis pechos y su olor me volvía loca.

De pronto, Edward levantó sus manos y las colocó encima de las mías suavemente. Recostó su cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos mientras hacía caricias circulares sobre el dorso de mis manos. Me mordí el labio inferior y me acerqué un poco más, justo para notar su espalda contra mis senos endurecidos. Él dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre mi pecho. Las caricias y la cercanía, se sentían más correctas que nunca. El silencio ya no era incomodo, era necesario. La acostumbrada tensión entre nosotros, se había convertido en una palpablemente sexual. Me relajé y suspiré suavemente.

—¿Lo sientes verdad?—Sus palabras roncas y bajas entraron en mi sistema y me hicieron vibrar. Asentí a la vez que le contestaba:

—Si Edward, si lo siento—Y era cierto. Lo sentía todo a su lado y yo quería más. Quería su peso encima del mío, quería sus labios en mi boca, su lengua sobre la mía. Quería sus manos en mis pechos, entre mis muslos y en mi cintura. Y lo anhelaba con tanta desesperación, que podría llegar a dolerme.

Y éste último pensamiento, el recordatorio del dolor que podría venir con todo lo que quería de él, hizo que me apartara.

Masen sintió como mi cuerpo dejaba de sostener su cabeza, mas no se dio por aludido, en vez de preguntarme el por qué de mi retirada o pedirme que no me alejara, tensó la espalda y observó la mesa.

No me miró cuando salí casi corriendo del salón, no me interceptó cuando corrí por las escaleras y tampoco lo hizo al llegar a mi habitación.

Y ese fue el detonante para que me prometiera a mí misma, que jamás, jamás volvería a hacer una cosa así con Edward.

_No me voy a enamorar de ti Masen. Lo juro._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A:**_ ¡Hola chicas! Bueno, tengo que decir que éste capitulo es de transición, marcará un antes y un después en la vida de nuestros protas y por supuesto, habrá consecuencias con éste "acercamiento"._

_Algunas me preguntaron por qué Edward es así. Pues digamos que su pasado sería un poco "traumático" y que él-como es Edward Cullen y tiene que sentirse por todo-se siente incapaz de superarlo. Por supuesto para eso tenemos a Bells ¿No? Jeje. _

_¡Una cosita más! Me pidieron carteles de PoVs en los chaps pero hace poco leí que se consideran una "falta" entonces no se si ponerlos o seguir así. Creo que si leemos un poquito el capitulo nos damos cuenta al instante quién habla. Así que no sé._

_Por último, un besito a todas, las adoro y me hacen sonreír con sus comentarios. Cuídense y pasen a ver el OS que publiqué hace poco "Dicen por ahí" porque es para todas vosotras._

_Gracias._


	8. Virus

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo ocho:** _Virus._

Mi cuerpo no se relajó en toda la noche. Las manos de Bella sobre mí habían sido lo más dulce que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Sus pequeñas muñecas rozando mis oídos y los laterales de mi cuello, me supieron a gloria. Me relajé hasta tal punto, que hablé sin pensar.

—_¿Lo sientes verdad?—_La había preguntado, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada. Porque era imposible que ella no sintiera nada con lo que estaba pasando, cuando yo, lo sentía todo.

—_Si Edward, si lo siento—_Contestó, con esa vibración encantadora en su voz.

Y ya no podía negarme más lo que estaba pasándome. Ella se colaba en mi sistema como un _virus_ pequeño y mortal. Arrasaba todo a su paso y no pedía perdón ni permiso. Tenía el sonido de su risa impregnado en mi cerebro. Su olor, a fresas dulces, opacaba todos los demás aromas, convirtiéndolos en meros intentos de perfumes. Nadie podría saber lo que me costaba levantarme por la mañana, sabiendo que la tentación hecha mujer estaría esperándome, con una pequeña sonrisa carnosa en la mesa de mi salón.

Y los recuerdos se mezclaban unos con otros, enredándose y convirtiéndose en sueños más que en vivencias pasadas.

El detonante había sido sin duda el accidente en el baño. Su cuerpo encima del mío terminó por despertar todo lo que con tanto ahínco yo había mantenido dormido. Y en esos instantes todo a mí alrededor parecía haberse esfumado, sólo había estado ella. Sólo Bella con su cuerpo pequeño y cálido presionando el mío, sólo su aroma y sus débiles sonidos, sólo su mirada, asustada en principio y deseosa más tarde. Era imposible equivocarme con eso, ella debía sentir lo mismo que yo, su cara en ese baño había sido un espejo de la mía.

Y sí, caí en la tentación y quise alargar el momento. Lo recordaba tan claramente, como si aún estuviera pasando. Y tenía que reconocer, que mataría por volverlo a vivir, aunque fuera un segundo. Aunque sabía que no podría ser. Yo no sabía amar y ella no podría querer al hermano del hombre que había destrozado su vida.

En otra ocasión, me habría lanzado a seducirla. Una relación basada en sexo más en mi lista. Pero con Isabella la cosa era diferente. Claro que deseaba tenerla en mi cama, sin embargo, si llevaba el asunto hasta tal extremo, yo mismo estaría quemándome. Me era imposible pensar en ella como sexo sin imaginarme el resto del paquete.

Cuando yo quería algo, no lo hacía a medias. Era todo o nada. Con Bella, no sería una excepción.

El sueño se había hecho de rogar casi toda la noche, por eso, aquella mañana el reloj tuvo que dar las doce para que yo me levantara.

Abajo se escuchaba el parloteo de Amanda en la cocina y el saber que Bella estaría con ella, me hizo estremecer. Quería verla sí, pero el sentimiento de peligro era más fuerte que ese deseo.

Bajé la escalera despacio y me detuve en el _hall._ Pronto se abrió la puerta de madera y de allí salió ella. Tan preciosa que hacía que mis recuerdos se vieran como intentos de dibujos infantiles.

—Buenos días—Saludó. Tragué saliva y asentí con la cabeza. Bella se quedó quieta en la mitad del pasillo, a unos cuantos pasos de mí, mirándome fijamente. Me empecé a poner nervioso y preferí salir de allí antes de hacer o decir alguna estupidez.

Justo cuando pasaba por su lado, ella abrió sus labios como para decir algo, pero no me quedé a escucharlo, pasé de largo y entré a la cocina, empujando la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

—¡Edward!—Chilló la señora Cope con una mano en el corazón. Al verme entrar así, ella se había girado con los ojos abiertos todo lo grandes que eran.

—Perdón—Gruñí y con un par de grandes zancadas me planté frente al frigorífico.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?—Amanda me miraba de esa forma en la que ella solía hacerlo cuando tenía algo que decir pero no quería meterse demasiado en mis asuntos. Apreté la mandíbula y negué con la cabeza.

—Es éste maldito clima, me agota—Una pobre excusa. Ahora le agenciaba la culpa al tiempo y luego ¿Qué? ¿Diría que me abdució una nave alienígena y por eso pasaba todo el día entre excitado y furioso?

—¡Ah claro, el clima!—La señora Cope bufó, por supuesto ella no me creía en absoluto—Parece que a la niña también le afecta el frío, porque tiene la misma cara de muerto viviente que tú—Amanda me fulminó con la mirada y después se marchó de la estancia.

¡Genial! Simplemente genial. Lo único que me faltaba era que la señora Cope se enterara de mis desvaríos mentales. Y es que ella me conocía tan bien, que dudaba poder esconderle algo. Seguramente para estos instantes, podría leer mi mente como un libro abierto.

Comí directamente sobre el buró de la cocina. El lavaplatos goteaba y me hice una nota mental para llamar al fontanero otra vez. No tenía ningunas ganas de meterme en obras, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse, entre la cañería rota del baño y la fuga en la cocina, tendría que hacerlo quisiera o no.

Cuando salí al patio, escuché las voces de los muchachos en los establos. Reían sin parar y los caballos no paraban de relinchar y quejarse por el escándalo. Fruncí el ceño y caminé hacía el corral. Allí, Bella, Jared y Jasper saludaban a un ya repuesto Jacob que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Jacob traía una escopeta en la mano y caí en la cuenta de que ya estaría empezando el tiempo de la caza de _perdiz_ en el pueblo. El muchacho era un amante de la caza y yo a veces lo acompañaba para pasar el rato. O en temporada de moras, para que la señora Cope preparara sus deliciosos pasteles de frutas rojas.

—Parece que ya estás mejor ¿Eh?—Palmeé la espalda de Jacob. Él asintió y sonrió.

—No fue nada, mi cabeza resistiría cualquier cosa—Apostilló golpeando su nuca. El recuerdo del baño hizo que Bella desde mi derecha se sonrojara profunda y exquisitamente. Sus mejillas redondeadas adquirieron ese tono rojizo precioso que la hacía verse demasiado comestible.

—Mi primo tiene doble capa de cráneo jefe—Bromeó Jared. Jacob le arrojó la gorra roja que tenía en la cabeza. Jasper soltó una carcajada y murmuró:

—Sí, dos capas de cráneo y la mitad del cerebro—No pude evitar reírme cuando los tres comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, al igual que lo hacíamos en el colegio. Entre carcajadas, escuché la risita mal disimulada de Bella, la miré de reojo, ella también me miraba a mí.

Después de unos instantes en los que me dediqué a recomponerme del efecto de esos orbes oscuros sobre mí, los muchachos pararon de hacer el tonto.

—Bueno, bueno. Yo vine para preguntarte si querías ir a tirar un poco—Jacob colocó la vieja escopeta en su hombro y apuntó hacía el horizonte sonriente. Dudé. Tenía cosas que hacer y la verdad es que con Bella allí delante, de pronto no me apetecía mucho alejarme de los establos ni de ella, para ser sincero.

El teléfono de Jared sonó y Jasper se alejó hacía los potreros. Nos quedamos los tres solos y ella rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué van a cazar?—Preguntó con esa curiosidad sin limites que solía sacar mis peores arrebatos.

—Perdices—Contestó Jacob y sonrió nuevamente. Tal parecía que se cosía las comisuras de los labios cuando ella estaba cerca—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres probar Bells?—Perdí la sonrisa. No me gustaba nada esa confianza que él tenía con ella. ¿Y desde cuando coño le decía "_Bells"_?

—No creo que sea buena idea—Solté. Demasiado frío para sonar despreocupado, como había querido en un principio.

Bella enfocó sus ojos hacía mí y apretó los labios, indignada.

—Pues sí quiero. En realidad me apetece mucho—Repuso. Fue mi turno para mirarla mal.

—Pues yo repito. No creo que sea una buena idea—Murmuré apretando los dientes. No la quería ver con un arma en la mano. ¡Ella, que era capaz de tropezar con sus propios pies! No. Demasiado arriesgado. Eso sin agregar el hecho de que imaginármela a solas con Jacob no me hacía ni puta gracia.

—Y ¿Por qué no?—Preguntó apretando sus pequeños puños. Me mordí la lengua y traté de calmarme. Ella era la única que se atrevía a hablarme así, aún cuando sabía que estaba dando una orden.

—Porque podría ser peligroso. Para ti y para los demás—Expliqué y lo hice despacio, controlándome. En realidad no quería ofenderla, pero ella tenía que entender la lógica del asunto.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?—Sus ojos brillaron, ella estaba enfadada y a mí, aunque no fuera algo sano, me encantaba verla así. Parecía a punto de atacarme. Me crucé de brazos y le sonreí de lado.

—Trato de decir que tu coordinación no es una maravilla que digamos…—Solté. Después caí en la cuenta de que no estábamos solos. Jacob miraba de uno al otro como en un partido de tenis. Bella dio un paso hacía mí y sin dejar de observarme dijo:

—Iré—Yo negué con la cabeza y dejé de sonreír.

—No irás—Ordené entre dientes. Ella dio un paso al frente y subió orgullosa su pequeña barbilla. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron y yo sentí que si continuaba tan cerca y con esa expresión de gatita enfurruñada, me pondría duro.

—¿Y quién va a detenerme?—Musitó ella sin amilanarse. Abrí la boca dispuesto a gritar si hacía falta, pero Jacob se adelantó, se colocó entre los dos y palmeó mi pecho jovialmente.

—Tranquilo jefe, cuidaré de ella. Yo soy un experto en esto, Bells no se hará daño—Y le guiñó un ojo. Y juro que mi sangre comenzó a burbujear. Quise estrangular a alguien. Uno, porque me estaban desobedeciendo. Dos, porque Isabella seguía fulminándome con la mirada. Tres, porque él me estaba sacando de su "expedición de caza" para estar a solas con Bella. Cuatro, porque Jacob parecía su puto perrito faldero. Y cinco, porque cada vez que ella me retaba, discutía conmigo o me ponía en mi lugar, me daban ganas de partirle esa preciosa boca a besos.

Bella al tener a Jacob de su parte, se cruzó de brazos retadoramente y enarcó una ceja mientras me sonreía triunfal.

—Genial. ¿Quieres ir? Iremos—Gruñí. Entré a la casa pisando fuerte. Sentí las miradas de ellos dos clavadas en mi espalda. Sin detenerme saqué mi escopeta de uno de los muebles del salón, donde la guardaba cargada sólo por si acaso y volví a los establos con ésta en la mano. Ellos seguían en el mismo lugar donde los dejé.

En silencio, guié en el camino hacía la arboleda donde solíamos practicar. El lugar era un frondoso bosquecillo con un lago en el medio. A veces, sobre todo cuando hacía buen tiempo, se llenaba de gansos. Era un buen lugar para ir a pensar o en su defecto, para descargarse el mal genio.

Al principio, los tres íbamos en silencio. Pero un poco después, Jacob comenzó con sus tonterías y Bella no dejaba de reír.

Llegó un momento, en el que las risas y las bromas fueron tan altas y escandalosas, que tuve ganas de girarme, cargarla sobre mis hombros, llevarla a casa y encerrarla en su habitación. Y eso por supuesto me asustó. Hombre, yo estaba entrando en las grandes ligas. Donde el sentimiento de posesión, los celos y el deseo crecían para convertirse en furia incontrolable. Y yo sabía dónde me llevaría todo esto. Terminaría por estallar. No quería esto, así que traté de ignorarlos y apreté el paso.

Cuando estuvimos en el lugar apropiado, comenzamos a prepararnos. Jacob colocó un par de sacos de _heno_ llenos de espumillón sintético a unos cuantos metros de nosotros y se acercó a Bella para indicarle cómo colocarse y tirar.

—Tienes que sujetar la escopeta con firmeza. Lo mejor es que la pongas sobre tu hombro—Mientras explicaba, comenzó a rodearla y colocar las manos de ella correctamente. Bella se dejaba hacer y yo sentía que mis dientes estallarían por la presión en cualquier momento.

—¿Así?—Preguntó ella sujetando el arma. Él asintió y le sonrió, mientras ponía sus manazas en la pequeña cintura de Isabella. Les di la espalda y respiré profundamente.

_Cálmate Edward, ella no es tuya. _Me dije.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, esta certeza me jodió como los mil demonios. Ella no era mía, no. Pero eso que se lo dijeran al amigo entre mis piernas, que cada vez que la veía se trataba de salir de su lugar para ir a buscarla. Y que se lo explicaran a mi corazón, que latía desbocado con su cercanía. O a mi puta piel, que estaba decidida a erizarse sólo con el sonido de su voz.

No era mía, pero yo la quería para mí y eso era lo único que importaba.

—¿Preparada?—Escuché desde atrás cómo Jacob le preguntaba—Recibirás un pequeño impacto contra tu hombro al tirar del gatillo, así que sólo mantente firme—Y después silencio. La voz de Jacob volvió a sonar mientras contaba hasta tres, marcando el momento en el que Bella apretaría el disparador.

Cuando estuvo lista, tres cosas pasaron muy rápido. Me giré para verla disparar al tiempo que Jacob se retiraba para darle espacio. Entonces Bella apretó con su pequeño dedo en el lugar correspondiente, sonó el crujido sonoro de la explosión dentro del arma. Ella soltó un gritito y su cuerpo salió despedido hacía atrás. Corrí hacía ella conteniendo la respiración. Bella permaneció tumbada en la hierba, con los ojos cerrados y el arma humeante a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A:**_ Bueno no quieran matar a Jake jaja. Aquí el chap 8 espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, un besito para todas, cuídense y pórtense bien._

_Besitos para Alice y Ise, las quiero._


	9. Pólvora y burbujas

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo nueve:** _Pólvora y burbujas. _

El impacto contra mi hombro fue tan fuerte que caí hacía atrás sin poder evitarlo. Mis oídos comenzaron a pitar y el olor de la pólvora hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Aunque, cabe decir, que más que la fuerza del arma, fue mi propio miedo el que me hizo perder el equilibrio. El horrible sonido me pilló desprevenida.

Detrás del molesto pitido escuché cómo Edward y Jacob se acercaban.

Abrí un ojo y lo froté con mi mano para calmar la picazón.

—¿Estás bien?—La piel de Jacob, usualmente bronceada, lucía pálida por el susto. Asentí y me incorporé.

—No estaba preparada y me asusté—Expliqué, evitando mirar a Edward, que seguramente estaría a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea por el enfado.

—Wow. Casi volaste—Murmuró Jake y negó con la cabeza incrédulo. Me reí suavemente y le tendí una mano para que me ayudara a levantarme.

Me preparé mentalmente para ver el rostro desencajado y furibundo de Edward, pero al girarme me di cuenta de que él ni si quiera me miraba. De hecho estaba de espaldas a mí, muy quieto y demasiado tenso para mi gusto. Preferí poner tierra de por medio antes de que estallara, y le hice una seña a Jacob para que empezáramos a caminar. Éste último, captó instantáneamente mis intenciones y me pasó un brazo por los hombros. Entonces, justo cuando pensé en dar el primer paso hacía la casa, un dolor agudo y desconocido atravesó mi hombro. Emití un gritito y miré esa zona de mi cuerpo sorprendida, Jacob apartó la mano rápidamente.

Al instante, Edward se plantó frente a mí y me observó con cautela.

—¿Te duele?—Preguntó. Asentí y comencé a separar un poco mi camisa para ver la piel de mi hombro. Estaba muy roja y seguramente, al día siguiente tendría un moretón descomunal.

—Déjame ver—Intervino Jacob y estaba a punto de mostrarle cuando Masen lo apartó muy bruscamente de mi lado—¿Qué demonios…?—Jake se tambaleó hacía atrás por el empujón y observó a Edward como si tuviera tres cabezas. Yo me sorprendí tanto de su reacción, que di un paso hacía atrás y jadeé.

Masen nos miró a ambos de una forma tan horriblemente intensa que terminé sonrojándome y tapándome la pequeña porción de piel descubierta en mi hombro. Sin embargo, él no contestó ni dio explicaciones, se dio la vuelta con la mandíbula en tensión y se encaminó hacía su casa.

Jacob y yo nos quedamos muy quietos y después de unos segundos nos miramos, con la misma cara de póquer. No teníamos ni idea del por qué de sus reacciones y sinceramente, tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo. Aunque siendo práctica y sincera conmigo misma, todo apuntaba a que Masen estaba celoso. El problema era que aceptar eso, también sería aceptar que él, el hombre de hielo, quería algo conmigo.

—¿Te duele mucho?—Nos faltaba poco para llegar a casa y Jake rompió el silencio que se había formado. Yo había estado todo el camino inmersa en mis desvaríos por Masen.

—¿Qué?—Pregunté desconcentrada, él señaló mi hombro—¡Ah! No, no me duele mucho. Estoy bien—Le sonreí y le acaricié la espalda amistosamente.

Luego me despedí con la mano y entré a la casa.

La señora Cope ya estaba con la comida y aunque me gustaba ayudarla y quitarle un poco de trabajo, en esos momentos prefería estar sola. Subí a mi habitación y me senté en la cama suspirando. Tenía que aclararme o terminaría loca. Pensé en Edward-para variar-en que no pareció molestarle que me marchara en ese momento donde, como una estúpida, me quedé pegada a él, acariciando su cabeza como si la vida me fuera en ello. Tampoco pareció con muchas intenciones de hablarme sobre lo sucedido y seamos sinceros, si una persona quiere algo contigo o siente algo por ti, lo más normal es que al menos se le note un poquito. ¿O no? Pues él seguía tan frío y cauto como el primer día, así que lo dudaba seriamente. Pensé en que quizás era sólo posesivo por algo que consideraba "suyo". Y a mí, en particular, me consideraba "su contable".

Por supuesto éstas no eran explicaciones que me saciaran, pero era mucho más fácil que admitir que ambos nos gustábamos.

Suspiré y me comencé a desvestir. Últimamente el broche de mi pantalón se clavaba contra mi piel, llegando a dejarme marca. O sea que había engordado. Y no me extrañaba, con todas esas comidas deliciosas de Amanda humeando ante mí. Era prácticamente imposible resistirse.

Suspiré y me desabroché la camisa frente al espejo. El tirante de mi sostén blanco caía justamente sobre la porción de piel roja y adolorida de mi hombro. Lo retiré y palpé con cuidado. Estos eran los inconvenientes de tener una piel tan malditamente pálida, los moretones, las quemaduras por el sol y la sensibilidad extrema, solían ser mi pan de cada día.

Dejé mi ropa interior en la cubeta donde depositaba las prendas sucias y abrí el grifo de la bañera.

Mientras el agua caía me senté en el suelo y apoyé la cabeza contra el mármol de la tina. Estaba frío y calmaba las ansias que estallaban en mi estomago cada poco tiempo. Cerré los ojos y visualicé a papá durante el verano en Forks en el patio delantero frente a la barbacoa. Ese día había sido uno de los pocos soleados en mi pequeño pueblo natal y lo habíamos pasado genial comiendo hamburguesas al estilo Charlie-o sea, chamuscadas-y tomando el sol en el capó de mi monstruosa camioneta.

Cuando por fin el agua llenó la bañera, vertí un frasquito de burbujas que había guardado de mi estadía en un hotel y me sumergí hasta el cuello.

El olor a jazmín del jabón me relajó hasta el punto en el que dejé de sentir parte de mi cuerpo. Mis mejillas estaban calientes y seguramente sonrojadas, el agua calentita se mecía a la altura de mi cuello, como pequeñas caricias húmedas. Era delicioso. Puse una toalla a modo de cojín debajo de mi cuello, cerré los ojos con un suspiro satisfecho y dejé que el agua arrastrara todos los nervios y preocupaciones de mi sistema.

De pronto escuché un golpe a mi derecha, proveniente justo de la puerta del baño y un jadeo ahogado.

Con los ojos abiertos cuan grandes eran, giré mi cabeza para encontrarme a Edward Masen en persona, mirándome sonrojado y tenso desde la puerta del baño.

—Lo siento—Murmuró y se dio la vuelta. Yo me sumergí aún más en la bañera, hasta que el agua se balanceó sobre mis labios.

—¡¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar la maldita puerta?—Estaba tan avergonzada y furiosa que no me importó la cara de sufrimiento que lucía él.

—Quería ver si…—Edward se dio la vuelta hacía mí al hablar. Saqué la toalla debajo de mi cuello y se la lancé con todas mis fuerzas. La toalla estaba empapada y pesaba muchísimo, así que cuando golpeó contra su estomago, debió dolerle bastante.

Para mi estupefacción, Edward entrecerró los ojos, pateó la toalla a una esquina del baño y dio un paso adelante.

—¡Lárgate Edward, estoy desnuda!—Anuncié, con el mismo tono que gritaría que se estaba acabando el mundo. Y el rió. ¡Sí, se empezó a reír de buena gana!

—¿No? ¿Enserio? ¡Joder y yo que pensé que la gente se solía bañar con ropa!—Se burló con los ojos brillantes, sin dejar de mirar mi rostro. Apreté los dientes y sujeté el mando de la bañera, sin más dilación, abrí el grifo del agua fría y lo enfoqué hacía él—¡No te atrever…!—La frase murió en su garganta, cuando el agua salió en forma de chorro directa hacía su rostro.

—Eso servirá para que tus neuronas se enfríen—Le chillé sin dejar de enfocar el mando hacía él. Edward al principio jadeó por el agua helada, perdió el aliento y cerró los ojos. Después, cuando yo solté esas últimas palabras, colocó su palma contra el agua, desviándola un poco y clavó sus ojos en mí.

Tragué saliva y fingí que no me afectaba en absoluto lo furioso que se veía.

—Y ahora sal de aquí—Espeté, dejé el mando de la bañera y me crucé de brazos. Estaba indignada por todo, por su comportamiento con Jacob, por su falta de interés la mañana siguiente de que estuvimos acariciándonos, por sus escasos modales y la gota que colmó el vaso, fue que entrara a mi baño como si tuviera derecho. Esto era lo que yo había querido evitar, una discusión directa no era algo que yo deseara. No en estos momentos y no con él.

—De todas formas, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes—Pestañeé incrédula. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba al cerebro de éste tipo? No podía ser tan cínico—Además, el jabón tapa todo lo que podría resultar interesante, aunque claro…No para mí—Sentí lo mismo que hubiera sentido si de pronto me hubiera golpeado en el estomago.

—Eres un cabronazo ¿Lo sabías?—Murmuré entre dientes. Respiré por la nariz, demasiado furiosa para medir mis palabras. Masen enarcó las cejas, absolutamente incrédulo pero no se movió. No se marchó, aún sabiendo que yo estaba desnuda y en un momento privado. Por el contrario, pasaron largos minutos donde él se dedicó a mirarme fijamente a los ojos, como si buscara algo. Lo único que podría encontrar, sería la furia cruda que había desatado con su comportamiento. Después suspiró, dejó un bote blanco encima del lavamanos, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Juré que tomaría venganza, esto no podía quedar así.

Me envolví en una toalla y salí hecha una fiera del baño. Sin siquiera pararme a pensar, saqué lo primero que vi en el armario y me vestí con tanta rabia, que terminé rompiendo mi ropa interior.

La lancé hacía el frente con saña y volví a sacar otras bragas del cajón.

_Jodido cabronazo mal educado, desgraciado insolente, granjero bipolar…_

Seguí despotricando contra Masen entre dientes, mientras entraba a empujones en mi pantalón negro.

Cuando estuve lista respiré profundamente, pasé las manos por mi rostro una y otra vez y cuando me calmé, bajé las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

La señora Cope abrió la boca al verme entrar, luego escrutó mi rostro y permaneció callada. Puse la mesa sin que ella soltara una sola silaba, aunque yo no comería allí. Me arriesgaba a perder los papeles y estampar un plato contra la bonita nariz de Edward, así que en vez de eso, llené una bandeja con el almuerzo y salí al patio.

Me senté en un banco de madera que había junto a los establos y mastiqué rabiosa toda la comida.

Y es que ¡diablos!, no podía entender por qué se comportaba así. Por qué pasaba de agradable a hijo de perra en sólo unas horas. Por qué había atacado a Jacob, para después venir a insultarme durante mi baño.

Demasiados por qué sin respuesta.

Al terminar, llevé la bandeja a la cocina. Me fijé en que él no había comido en el salón tampoco.

_Cobarde._ Pensé.

Dejé los platos en el fregadero y subí a mi habitación por un libro. Hoy no iba a trabajar y si Masen tenía los suficientes cojones, que viniera y me pidiera explicaciones que yo se las daría sí, pero en la cabeza y con el puño cerrado.

Caminé hasta el prado donde habíamos disparado e ignorando el viento helado que golpeaba a veces contra mí, me senté bajo uno de los árboles y leí toda la tarde.

Las horas pasaron conmigo enfrascada entre las páginas de mi lectura. Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, volviendo las nubes rosas con su partida, miré a lo lejos el pequeño cuadrado que era la casa de Masen. Las luces de las habitaciones superiores estaban encendidas y observé con curiosidad que al parecer, habían decidido encender la chimenea.

Hacía demasiado frío como para seguir a la intemperie, así que volví a paso lento hacía la vivienda.

Entré por la puerta de la cocina, donde Amanda me recibió con el ceño fruncido.

—La cena está lista, yo pondré la mesa ya que hoy no pareces muy hacendosa—Le chasqueé la lengua y empujé la puerta que daba al salón.

Hoy me daba igual lo que me dijeran, si querían una ayudante de cocina que contrataran a una de las campesinas que tan bien le caían a Edward. Yo era una jodida abogada, no una criada en esa casa.

—Por cierto…El joven está tomando un baño ahora, pidió que le avisara cuando llegaras. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú misma?—Me paré en seco y volteé a mirarla. Una extraña sonrisa cómplice adornaba su rostro. Enarqué las cejas y le sonreí ampliamente.

¡Oh sí! Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, me dije. Amanda me guiñó un ojo y yo corrí hacía las escaleras. No dejé de correr en todo el pasillo y sin pararme a pensar, entré en la habitación de Edward como un huracán. Abrí la puerta de su baño y allí estaba él.

Y me quedé congelada en mi lugar. Porque Masen no estaba tomando un baño, sino una ducha. De pie, de espaldas a mí y obviamente tan desnudo como el día que nació.

Mi garganta se secó completamente. Su cuerpo era lo más exquisito que había visto nunca. El agua caía sobre su cabeza y viajaba por su espalda creando pequeñas ondas. Sus omoplatos estaban contraídos suavemente hacía fuera. Su trasero, algo más blanco que el resto de su cuerpo, lucía brillante por el agua, redondo, duro y fuerte y sus piernas…

Dios qué piernas. Sus muslos estaban tan bien formados que parecían los de un futbolista. Tenía poco vello en las piernas y su piel parecía tan suave como terciopelo. El maldito parecía sacado de un anuncio de ropa interior.

De pronto Edward se dio la vuelta y yo, como acto reflejo, me tapé los ojos. Si iba a tener sueños con ese cuerpo por el resto de la semana, prefería rememorar su trasero y espalda, no sabía si podría aguantar ver también lo que ocultaba su ropa interior.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí?—Bramó y el vello de mis brazos se erizó, al mismo tiempo que mi estomago se contraía. Estaba tan nerviosa que temía cometer una de mis estupideces históricas. Ya podía verme corriendo a esconderme debajo de mi cama o algo así.

En vez de eso, llené mis pulmones de aire—¡Ojo por ojo!—Grité. Y me sonrojé como una manzana madura. No podía sentirme más ridícula que en ese momento. ¿Por qué cuando él entró en mi baño lucía tan seguro y calmado y yo tenía que comportarme como un cervatillo asustado?

—Muy bien, si ya terminaste, me gustaría vestirme—Su tranquilidad me corroboró lo que yo ya sabía. Éste hombre no tenía vergüenza.

—¿Es qué no te importa nada? ¡Estás desnudo!—Chillé agudamente. Entre mis dedos-que seguían tapando mis ojos-logré ver cómo una sonrisa ladina se extendía por su rostro lleno de gotitas de agua.

—Yo entré en tu baño y tú entraste en el mío. Estamos en paz y no, no me importa. No tengo nada que esconder—Y joder si lo corroboró. El hombre que tenía en frente salió de la bañera sin siquiera tratar de taparse y caminó insolente a mi alrededor. Yo seguía tratando de no mirar. Por mi cabeza empezaron a correr imágenes ridículas donde él empezaría a agitar su pene delante de mí, en un bailecillo patético. En estos momentos, el hecho de que la tierra se abriera y me tragara me parecía algo escandalosamente maravilloso.

—Eres un pervertido, además de un bestia—Murmuré dándome la vuelta para marcharme y dejar de humillarme a mí misma.

—¿Pervertido yo? Eres tú la que se quedó mirando mi cuerpo desnudo—Edward sujetó mi muñeca suavemente y no me dejó marchar. Jadeé. No sabía si estar furiosa o avergonzada. Lo que sí sabía es que si seguía hablándome entre susurros y acercándose desde atrás, estaría muy pero que muy excitada—No obtengo especial placer siendo observado, pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción—Su voz, murmurada sonó muy cerca de mi oído.

La humedad de su torso entró en contacto con mi espalda y yo siseé y cerré los ojos. Él estaba muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir el calor de su piel mojada contra mí.

—¿Te gusta mirar, Bella?—Mi estomago saltó violentamente dentro de mi cuerpo, de mi garganta, sonó un murmullo ahogado. Me estremecí de placer.

De pronto sus manos estaban en mis caderas. Y yo no podía dejar de sentir esos escalofríos deliciosos que acudían a mí cuando él estaba cerca. Toda mi piel hormigueaba de deseo.

Edward gruñó detrás de mí y me apretó contra su cuerpo, sentí el peso de su cabeza sobre mi hombro y recliné mi cuello hacía atrás para sentirlo más cerca. Sus labios suaves y calientes no dudaron en entrar en contacto con la piel de mi cuello. Él comenzó suavemente, besando y recorriendo con sus dientes y su lengua.

Prácticamente ronroneé por sus caricias. Oh dios, cuánto lo deseaba.

Cuando sus manos viajaron a mis pechos y sus dedos marcaron círculos pequeños y suaves contra mis pezones sensibles, me desesperé y con un gemido profundo me di la vuelta y busqué sus labios con hambre.

Él no dudó en corresponderme. La piel carnosa y tierna de su boca se apretó contra la mía, mis manos viajaron a su espalda y las suyas a mi cintura.

Sonidos húmedos de succión manaban de la unión de nuestras bocas, enardeciéndome aún más si es que era posible. Su lengua acarició mi labio inferior y la mía salió a su encuentro sin tardanza.

Probé su sabor salado y su saliva fresca y gemí. Clavé mis uñas en sus omoplatos y lo atraje más hacía mí. Edward emitió un jadeo gutural y ladeó la cabeza para adentrar su lengua en mi boca, donde chupó, lamió y mordisqueó hasta que no hubo rincón sin explorar.

Pronto su cuerpo, al igual que el mío, respondió a la excitación, endureciéndose contra mi vientre y palpitando deseoso.

—Cristo…—Musitó Edward, se estremeció violentamente y llevó sus manos a mi trasero. De espaldas, sentí como nos guiaba hacía la cama entre besos frenéticos. Él no dejaba de rozar su miembro contra mí y yo sentía que si paraba, moriría.

Lo deseaba profundamente clavado entre mis muslos, hasta el fondo y más adentro. Deseaba sentir toda su piel desnuda contra la mía. Y lo quería ahora y siempre.

-.-.-.-.-

**N/A:** _Capitulo up. Jeje ¿qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado._

_Un besito a todas y gracias por su apoyo. _


	10. Desechable

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo diez:** _Desechable._

Nadie me había preparado para sentir lo que experimenté en los brazos de Edward Masen. Él tenía sus muslos entre mis rodillas, su cuerpo levemente arrodillado encima de mí, mientras que sus labios no dejaban los míos ni siquiera para respirar.

Sus manos recorrieron toda la extensión de mi torso, pellizcando en los lugares adecuados y acariciándolos cuando la sensibilidad se hacía casi insoportable.

Con mi espalda arqueada hacía arriba, gemí su nombre y llevé las manos a su espalda. Su piel era suave y estaba caliente. Su olor se hacía más intenso en mi nariz, hasta el punto que prácticamente podía sentir su sabor en mi lengua.

—Oh si, tócame—Pidió en un ronroneo. Y lo hice, sentía mi sexo arder por la necesidad y mis pezones, como pequeñas rocas, clamaban por sus atenciones.

Edward no perdió tiempo. Desabrochó los botones de mi camisa uno a uno, acariciando la piel que exponía con su lengua y sus labios.

Miré su rostro mientras él metía las manos debajo de mi espalda y desabrochaba el sostén. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña e intensa, como si estuvieran cubiertos por un velo más oscuro. Algunos mechones de cabello húmedos, caían sobre su frente.

Me enderecé lo justo como para poder lamer su mandíbula, después la mordí suavemente también. Edward gimió guturalmente y tiró de mi sostén con firmeza, dejando que mis senos se liberaran.

Con un sólo vistazo se inclinó y llevó uno de mis pezones a su boca. Lo hizo rodar con su lengua, dejándolo húmedo, para después soplar y hacer que toda mi espina dorsal convulsionara. Apoyó sus manos en mis costados y se lanzó en un camino de besos desde mis pechos hasta mi vientre, allí mordió con un poco más de fuerza, marcándome. Jadeé y apreté mis muslos uno contra otro, en busca de la fricción que tanto necesitaba.

Él rió entre dientes, triunfal y me desabrochó el vaquero con maestría. Suavemente bajó el pantalón por mis piernas y cuando sólo quedaron mis bragas cubriéndome el cuerpo, adentró sus manos en la cara interna de mis muslos y los abrió con un único movimiento.

Gemí, demasiado excitada para sentirme expuesta. Lo único que yo quería era calmar las brasas que ardían entre mis piernas.

Edward tenía sus ojos en mi cuerpo, en mi rostro, en mis ojos. En todos lados. Y yo quería más. Lo quería todo.

—Sigue—Pedí y lo observé con deseo. Edward tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros de mi sexo, había sujetado la cara externa de mi muslo con su mano y restregaba su mejilla contra la zona interna, con tal expresión de éxtasis que hizo que mi sexo palpitara enfebrecido—Sigue _por favor…—_Supliqué cerrando los ojos y removiéndome sobre mi espalda.

Edward emitió una especie de gruñido y sus dedos sujetaron el borde de mi ropa interior, la arrastró sobre mis piernas hasta sacarlas por los tobillos. El contraste entre el aire más frío de la habitación y el calor de mi cuerpo me hizo sufrir escalofríos. Pero en cuanto él separó mis labios internos con su lengua y apretó mi clítoris con su pulgar, me olvidé de todo lo demás.

Al principio él sólo besó la húmeda zona y la acarició con suavidad, más tarde, los movimientos de su lengua contra mi sexo aumentaron en intensidad y rapidez. Edward lamía, chupaba y dejaba que su lengua entrara en mi cuerpo con delicadas embestidas. Parecía hambriento de mí.

El placer parecía no llegar a su fin, su lengua experta se enroscaba y se adentraba, se clavaba y volvía a acariciar. Su aliento caliente se derramaba sobre mi sexo y mis palpitaciones llegaron al límite cuando llegó el primer orgasmo. Grité, gemí y jadeé ondulando mis caderas, mientras que él no cesaba en sus atenciones.

—Ah, dios, sí—Murmuraba inconexa, completamente perdida en el placer que sentía mi cuerpo. Dios, lo había deseado tanto, que ahora que lo tenía parecía un sueño. Uno del que no quería despertar.

Sin poder esperar más para sentirlo adentro tiré de Edward hacía mí. Él no se resistió. Cuando su rostro estuvo a la altura del mío, apretó su miembro erecto, rígido e inmenso contra mi entrepierna. Siseamos al unísono.

—Estás tan…—Murmuré. Duro, quería decir. Duro, firme, gigante, delicioso. Y él terminó mis balbuceos. Apartó el cabello de mi rostro con las palmas de sus grandes manos, cerró mi boca con un beso y con sus labios contra los míos musitó:

—Tan excitado y es todo por ti—Acompañó su voz ronca y profunda meciendo sus caderas suavemente contra las mías. Hundí mis talones en el colchón y gemí de placer mientras arqueaba mis caderas en busca de un roce más profundo. Mi humedad se había adherido a su sexo por la fricción, y estaba tan caliente que juntos ardíamos.

Sin poder aguantar más juegos, deslicé mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y tomé su erección en mi mano. Él dejó salir un resoplido parecido a un sollozo, lo acaricié de arriba abajo, deleitándome con la suavidad y el temblor de su grueso miembro. Llevé mi mano un poco más abajo, donde su poderoso saco estaba tenso y lo acaricié con delicadeza.

—No puedo aguantar más—Musitó—Necesito estar dentro de ti—Busqué su boca y ahogué las últimas silabas con mi lengua.

Entonces empujó y ambos gritamos. Edward clavó sus manos en mis muslos y permaneció quieto hasta que me acostumbré a su tamaño. Después comenzó a embestir lenta y profundamente. Él dejaba que su miembro saliera casi completamente para volver a clavarse hasta el fondo. Su rostro era la imagen perfecta del éxtasis. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus párpados temblaban, de entre sus labios abiertos salía su respiración rápida y desacompasada.

Cuando volvió a entrar en mí cuerpo, cerré mis ojos también y disfruté de la fricción casi eléctrica. Edward aumentó el ritmo y el roce, sujetó mi trasero con las palmas de sus manos enterrándose hasta que lo sentí completamente en mi interior.

Entre mis gemidos y jadeos escuché cómo él rugía y convulsionaba, su miembro se tensó aún más dentro de mí y sentí cómo se descargaba en mi interior. Abrí los ojos mientras mi propio orgasmo llegaba arrasando mi cuerpo, los ojos de Edward viajaron hacía la parte posterior de su cabeza, quedando blancos por unos instantes. Ondulé mis caderas y ahogué las últimas palpitaciones de mi orgasmo clavando las uñas en su duro y contraído trasero.

—Joder—Suspiró dejando parte de su peso caer contra mí. Lo abracé y escondí mi cara en su cuello.

Una sonrisa extasiada se extendió por mi rostro. Mis nervios, ansias e inquietudes habían desaparecido. Él las borró con sus besos. Ahora sabía qué era lo que necesitaba para volver a sentirme plena. Lo necesita a él. A Edward.

Mucho antes de lo que yo hubiera querido, él salió de mi interior y se puso en pie. Me estiré como un gato satisfecho y le di una sonrisa. Él la devolvió. Sus ojos volvían a estar limpios, de ese tono verde mar que me hacía querer sumergirme en ellos.

Se inclinó una vez más y besó mi frente. Sin decir una sola palabra entró al baño y yo me recosté de lado, aún sonriente.

Todas aquellas pretensiones de permanecer lejos de él, se habían ido a la basura. Sí, pero también era cierto que una pasión como la que hubo entre nosotros no se podía fingir. Edward también me deseaba a mí y eso era todo lo que me importaba. Incluso pensé que podría llegar a ese corazón amurallado que me había parecido inalcanzable. Con estos pensamientos me dormí.

En mis sueños, Edward no dejaba de hacerme el amor en toda la noche. Entraba y salía de mí, llegábamos al orgasmo y sin siquiera abandonar mi cuerpo, volvíamos a empezar. Él me llamaba por mi nombre y me susurraba palabras gentiles al oído y yo sonreía porque por fin había encontrado mi cima. Mi paz y todo lo que había buscado durante mi vida, había aparecido en forma de hombre.

Y cuando desperté y vi que Edward no estaba en la cama, ni siquiera en la habitación, me sentí enfriar por dentro. Un punzada desagradable estalló en mi estomago.

Mas preferí no darle importancia, él solía despertar muy temprano y como yo me había dormido antes de que Edward saliera del baño, no sabía si durmió o no a mi lado.

Me levanté con ánimos y me vestí para ir a mi habitación. Allí tomé una ducha rápida, silbando y canturreando. La verdad es que me sentía como nueva, parecía haber rejuvenecido un par de años y ese día, incluso mi piel brillaba.

Bajé la escalera con el cabello aún mojado y entré al salón. Y mi estomago volvió a contraerse, ésta vez, por un mal presentimiento.

—Buenos días niña—Saludó Amanda jubilosa. Nunca había visto al ama de llaves tan animada. Contra su cadera apoyaba una bandeja vacía y sonreía a las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas a la mesa—Ven aquí que te presente—Me acerqué cautelosa. Ellas no me sonrieron ni dieron señal alguna de apreciación por mi llegada—Ella es la joven de la que os estaba hablando. Isabella Swan—Asentí como saludo, la más joven de las dos mujeres frunció los labios en una pálida sonrisa.

—Encantada—Musité cortés y seca.

—Niña, ellas son la señora Carmen Denalí y su hija Tanya—Me sorprendí por el parentesco, ya que ellas no podían ser más distintas. La madre era una mujer bajita y algo robusta, de ojos grandes y almendrados en un tono castaño oscuro. Su piel bronceada lucía limpia de todo maquillaje y sus labios carnosos y oscuros estaban contraídos en una sincera sonrisa.

—Un placer conocerte. En el pueblo no se habla de otra cosa que no sea tu llegada—Le devolví la sonrisa algo sonrojada. No era atención precisamente lo que yo buscaba o algo de lo que pudiera disfrutar.

Sin embargo, la tal Tanya mantenía esa mueca extraña en su rostro blanco y perfectamente maquillado. Sus ojos de un claro tono miel brillaban suspicaces y sus mejillas, arreboladas por los polvos compactos parecían tensas mientras me escrutaba de arriba abajo.

—Mucho gusto—Murmuró entre dientes. Sus rizos rubios rojizos se mecieron suavemente cuando asintió hacía mí y las aletas de su pequeña y pecosa nariz se dilataron levemente.

—Bueno ¿Y cómo está mi primo? Supongo que dando guerra como siempre—La señora Cope se sentó frente a ellas. Por supuesto, si el parentesco entre las dos desconocidas me resultaba extraño, no sabría ni qué decir del hecho de que fueran primas políticas de Amanda.

La conversación transcurrió amena para ellas e irrelevante para mí, porque no podía dejar de mirar una y otra vez a la puerta, esperando ver entrar a Edward en cualquier momento.

Comí despacio, alargando el tiempo. Si tenía que ser sincera, estaba bastante nerviosa con el "reencuentro". Mi entereza al despertar por la mañana se había evaporado, claro que yo había imaginado encontrármelo a mí lado y sí, también me decepcionó un poco que no fuera así. Pero el hecho de que ni siquiera se dignara a buscarme después del desayuno, terminó por crear una especie de hueco en mi estomago. Me retiré al sótano e hice como que trabajaba, cuando en realidad, después de releer unas quince veces la misma frase, seguía sin encontrarle sentido.

Podía escuchar las risas de las invitadas y Amanda arriba en la cocina y por alguna extraña razón, esto sólo conseguía enfurecerme.

Rellené algunos datos en el contrato que tenía en mi mano y guardé el resto de los documentos en la carpeta. Estaba poniendo en pie para llevarlos a la cajonera, cuando Edward apareció frente a mí.

Carraspeé y me mordí el labio inferior mientras él me miraba fijamente. Esa mañana estaba especialmente atractivo, embutido en un pantalón vaquero claro y una camiseta roja con letras blancas.

Quizás había imaginado que algo habría cambiado en su rostro después de la noche anterior. Pero no era así. Sus ojos volvían a ser fríos, distantes y cautelosos y sus labios estaban apretados en una mueca tensa.

Tragué saliva y escondí mis manos detrás de mi espalda, sin saber qué hacer con ellas—Hola—Saludé. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me sentí ridícula por lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

—Hola—Contestó él y sorbió su nariz secamente, para después esconder sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero—Quería hablar contigo…—Murmuró. Emití una corta respiración, mi pulso se aceleraba y mi estomago parecía lleno de hormigas.

—Si—Apremié con voz muy baja. Edward bajó la mirada y cambió su peso de un pie a otro. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso y lo entendía, porque yo estaba en las mismas—Edward—Llamé y di un paso adelante. Él no se movió, pero levantó la vista hacía mí—Puedes decirme lo que sea—Musité gentilmente, casi como un suave arrullo. Algo pareció cambiar en él con mis últimas palabras.

El hombre que tenía ante mí se irguió en toda su estatura, levantó la barbilla y me miró por debajo de sus pestañas. Le sonreí tentativamente, pero él jamás devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Tienes ya redactados los nuevos contratos?—Me descolocó completamente. Pestañeé rápido y desconcentrada musité un par de incoherencias. Luego di un paso hacía atrás y me aparté el cabello del rostro.

—Eh…Si, si los tengo pero…—Balbuceé y negué con la cabeza tratando de aclarar mis ideas.

—Me los entregarás en el almuerzo, los necesito—Ordenó tajante. Por más que traté de despejar la nebulosa de mi cerebro no pude hacerlo. No pude terminar de entender qué estaba pasando.

Sin esperar mi respuesta ni decir nada, él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir la escalera.

—Edward espera—Chillé trastabillando un par de pasos hacía su encuentro. Paró en seco y de espaldas aún inquirió:

—¿Qué quieres?—La mano que había levantado hacía él con la tentación de colocarla sobre su espalda, quedó congelada en el aire por su gélido tono de voz. Su sequedad y su tensa postura me sentaron igual que un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Dejé caer los brazos a mis costados y suspiré profundamente.

—Nada. No quiero nada—Me rendí. Él ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. Se marchó y me dejó sola con mis pensamientos. Cuando sus pasos se perdieron en la distancia, solté el aire que había reprimido en mis pulmones.

Un sollozo quebró mi garganta. Lo reprimí y me senté con fuerza sobre la silla.

_No llores Isabella, no seas ridícula._ Me grité mentalmente.

Sonreí sombría y negué con la cabeza. Una vez más me había equivocado. Una vez más y podía jurar que ésta era la más dolorosa. No es como si hubiera querido matrimonio después de un polvo, porque no, no era así. Pero al menos un poco de gentileza no me habría venido nada mal. Yo no estaba enamorada de Edward y era obvio que él no lo estaba de mí, pero tampoco me merecía tal trato ¿Verdad? Pues para él, además de un polvo rápido no significaba nada.

Me sentía humillada y estúpida. Una niña tonta, desabrida y torpe de ciudad. Su contable y ahora su desahogo personal. ¡Genial! De la noche a la mañana me había convertido en algo de usar y tirar, un simple objeto de plástico al que follarte por la noche y despreciar por la mañana.

-.-.-.-

**N/A: **¡Hola! Quizás me odien por esto, pero es necesario. Las historias deben tener de todo un poco, al menos para mí. Y como hubo gente que me "pidió" que no pusiera nada de drama pues desde aquí digo que por algo lo dejé en general. Tendrá de todo. Espero les guste. Un besazo.

Pd: Me voy de vacaciones! Así que en una semana o menos llega actu.

Gracias por todo y besos.


	11. Limites y lágrimas

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo once:** _Limites y lágrimas. _

La mesa estaba rebosante de platos llenos de la más exquisita comida. La variedad iba desde judías verdes con huevo hasta pastel de crema y galletas. El pan aún humeaba y el vino era tan dulce como el beso de un ángel.

Sin embargo, yo no tenía hambre. De hecho no sentía ningún tipo de necesidad. Bueno, sólo una. Me urgía saltar sobre la mesa y sacarle los ojos a Edward y de paso sujetar a la _señorita Tanya_ y quemar su esplendoroso cabello.

Ni si quiera debí bajar a cenar. Maldita tonta Bella, siempre siguiendo órdenes y nunca haciéndote respetar. Primero de mi madre, después de los desgraciados de mis jefes, más tarde de James y ahora de su hermano y su ama de llaves. ¿Lo peor? Bien, lo peor es que no podía dejar de experimentar esos horribles estremecimientos cada vez que sentía la mirada de Masen sobre mí.

Pensar que sólo unas horas antes había estado gimiendo desnuda bajo su cuerpo, me enardecía y decepcionaba a partes iguales. ¿Por qué tuve que caer en la tentación? ¿Por qué? Si yo tenía claro lo que pasaría. Sólo le había arraigado aún más la sospecha de que era una cualquiera, una vendida. Y encima no podía simplemente marcharme. Porque necesitaba el jodido trabajo que él tenía para mí, porque mi cuenta bancaria tenía tantos agujeros como un queso _emmental _y porque si huía, él habría ganado. Finalmente, Masen también me necesitaba a mí para que arreglara esa mierda que él había redactado y que se empeñaba en llamar "documentos legales".

Aunque pensándolo bien, en estos instantes me parecía genial convencer a sus chicos para que fueran a la huelga por sus intentos de contratos basura.

Claro que eso sería como pedirle a la señora Cope que posara desnuda para un artista callejero. Por alguna extraña razón, los trabajadores de Masen lo adoraban.

Ahora sospechaba que tenían una especie de trauma personal porque Edward Masen era un hijo de puta con mayúsculas.

Lo observé desde mi lugar en la mesa, él charlaba cortés con la Denalí, le sonreía y asentía a sus comentarios. Apreté el tenedor entre mis dedos y lo fulminé con la mirada.

_Pervertido cabrón, seductor de pacotilla, playboy frustrado. Cínico cobarde, bipolar cavernícola. ¡Maldito!_

En esos instantes habría dado cualquier cosa porqué él leyera mi mente. Aunque en realidad tenía más ganas aún de convertirme en una _salamanquesa_, escupirle y que se despertara calvo.

Toda mi humillación se había convertido en furia. Una furia que venía en oleadas y trataba de ahogar a Edward, aunque fuera mentalmente.

—Entonces…Isabella ¿Dónde naciste?—Tanya clavó sus ojos en mi rostro y sonrió inocentemente. Se llevó el tenedor a la boca y masticó suavemente, no sin antes sonreírle a Edward-hijo de perra-Masen.

—En Forks—Espeté escueta. La señora Cope me observó con una mueca contrariada—Un pequeño pueblo al norte de Whasintong—Expliqué sin ganas.

Vale, técnicamente Tanya no me había hecho nada pero estaba enfadada con el mundo, no era algo personal. En estos momentos odiaba a todos los que osaran respirar demasiado cerca de mí.

—Nunca escuché hablar de _Forks_—Contestó ella, con sus grandes e inocentes ojos pestañeando desconcertados. Le sonreí secamente y traté de seguir comiendo e ignorando a todo el mundo.

Metí un trozo de carne en mi boca y lo corté con mis dientes. No me supo a nada, cuando en realidad sabía que seguramente estaría delicioso. Lo tragué con un sorbo de vino y me limpié las manos en la servilleta.

—Y ¿Es muy grande?—Tanya volvió a la carga. Me armé de paciencia y negué con la cabeza.

Deseaba tanto, tantísimo hacer que el tiempo volviera atrás y haberme negado a cenar con ellos. Pero Amanda había insistido mucho, y aunque en esos momentos prácticamente estaba echando humo por las orejas, acepté. Pensando claro, que sería rápida e indolora. Por supuesto, tonta de mí, volví a equivocarme.

—Tiene unos tres mil habitantes nada más—Dije, ya que la "invitada" no dejaba de observarme expectante. Como si mis jodidas palabras fueran de interés mundial.

—¡Ah! Entonces no eres digamos _"una chica de ciudad"—_Rió e hizo las comillas con sus dedos largos y esbeltos. Y la odié por contar con buen humor cuando yo me había convertido en la hermanastra mala de _Cenicienta_.

—Viví dos años en Seattle y tres en Phoenix—Aclaré. No me hacía ninguna gracia que quisiera compararme con ella. Prefería seguir siendo una "niña estúpida de ciudad" a una campesina sobona. Para corroborar lo de sobona, ella sonrió y le frunció la nariz a Masen coquetamente, mientras que acariciaba su brazo con esas uñas gigantescas que tenía.

—Mi hermana Kate se casó con un hombre de Seattle—Comunicó y después empezó a explicar el cómo, el dónde y el cuándo se conocieron. Yo asentí y reprimí un rodamiento de ojos. Todo me sonaba igual que los gorjeos de los pájaros a las seis de la madrugada, chillones y molestos. Quería irme a mi habitación.

Durante el postre, Tanya se encargó de gemir con el pastel de crema y galletas, tal parecía que estaba experimentando un orgasmo múltiple. Su madre sonreía indulgente y se sonrojaba. Y yo también lo habría hecho, de no ser porque estaba demasiado ocupada imaginándome la tortura a la que amaría someter a Masen.

Cuando de pronto, la joven Denalí decidió alimentar al bastardo con las manos, no aguanté más. Me puse en pie tan rápido y violentamente que mi silla cayó al suelo causando gran estrépito. Todos los comensales se giraron a mirarme. La señora Cope entornó sus ojos hacía mí, y algo dentro de sus iris acuosos brilló en entendimiento. La ignoré.

—Lo siento, no me encuentro bien—Carraspeé e incorporé la pesada silla de madera—Iré a la cama. Un placer haberlas conocido—Les regalé mi más falsa sonrisa y salí del salón como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ya en mi habitación me dejé caer contra la puerta y escondí mi cabeza entre las manos. Dios ¿Qué había hecho? Y ¿Cómo podía ser él tan frió? ¿Había sido sólo sexo para Edward? ¿Un simple calentón? ¿Una venganza por haber irrumpido en su baño?

Tenía claro que mis sentimientos por él se limitaban a la atracción física. Su cuerpo y su rostro me encantaban, sí, pero tampoco era mi estilo meterme en la cama del primer hombre atractivo que encontrara. Nunca lo había hecho así y jamás pensé que pasaría con Masen.

El problema es que pasó. Pasó y yo lo quise tanto o más que él. Por muy frío que se mostrara hoy, en la cama había sido otra cosa. Masen se había convertido en fuego entre mis brazos y eso no era algo que se pudiera fingir.

Y ahora con la Denalí en escena, la cosa tomaba otro color. ¿Esa era la clase de mujer que él aceptaría como algo más que un polvo? Una señorita de buena familia, recatada y chillona como una ardilla herida. Amante de la iglesia y futura madre perfecta. Una protagonista llorona de novela ñoña.

—Una campesina calienta pollas—Agregué con las manos hechas puños.

Entonces, justo en ese momento tocaron seca y fuertemente a la puerta de mi habitación. Acto reflejo me tapé la boca, como si así pudiera borrar mis últimas y casi gritadas palabras.

Ignoré la llamada y con mucho cuidado me puse en pie. Avancé de puntillas hasta mi cama. Volvieron a aporrear la fuerza, ésta vez, los golpes acompañaron a la voz neutra de Edward.

—Isabella sé que estás ahí. Abre la puerta—Rodé los ojos.

_Sé que estás ahí Isabella._ Murmuré agitando la cabeza y amañando burlonamente sus palabras. Me tumbé sobre mi estomago en la cama e ignoré la nueva tanda de golpes sobre la oscura madera.

—A la mierda, voy a entrar—Gritó y lo hizo. El muy bastardo prácticamente arrancó la puerta de sus goznes. Me tensé en mi lugar pero no me moví, continué dándole la espalda en mi cómoda postura. Para apostillar mis pocas ganas de charlar con él, levanté las piernas y las moví "jovialmente". Sólo me faltó marcarme un bailecillo y canturrear la canción de _Heidi_—Eres tan infantil…—Lo ignoré. Aunque mi cuerpo no lo hizo y el muy traidor se estremeció de arriba abajo, como un maldito erizo de mar.

Escuché cómo cerró la puerta y avanzó unos pasos hacía mí. Su mano rozó mi tobillo y yo me levanté de la cama tan rápido que casi caí de bruces al suelo.

—No te atrevas a tocarme. Nunca—Le escupí entre dientes. Mi cuerpo temblaba y ya no sabía si era de furia o por su cercanía. Sólo sabía que quería herir a alguien. A él más concretamente.

Edward levantó sus palmas hacía mí y ladeó la cabeza, una señal de tregua que únicamente sirvió para hacerme apretar aún más los dientes.

—Quiero hablar contigo Isabella—Suspiró con fuerza. Casi hastiado. Como si fuera horrible lidiar conmigo.

—Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo—Espeté con desdén, con un desprecio que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de su propio tono.

—Estás comportándote como una malcriada—Dio un paso al frente y me señaló con un dedo—No sé qué diablos te pasa pero no toleraré faltas de respeto hacía mis invitados—Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba hasta límites insospechados. Quería golpear su bonita nariz hasta escuchar el delicioso crujido de sus huesos quebrándose.

—¿No sabes lo que me pasa?—Musité tratando de controlar el temblor de mi barbilla y extremidades. Él entreabrió sus labios, cerró los ojos y pinzó el puente de su nariz. Tenso y casi descontrolado, Edward Masen me parecía el ser más repugnante del planeta tierra—Yo te diré lo que me pasa—Me acerqué y empujé su enorme y fuerte cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas. Por supuesto, él apenas se movió—Me pasa que te acostaste conmigo y después me trataste como si fuera una basura. Me pasa que quieres obligarme a escuchar las imbecilidades de tus amiguitas. Me pasa que te odio tanto que desearía golpearte hasta cansarme. Y me pasa que me odio a mí misma por haberme metido en tu cama—Lo empujé una vez más, descargando todo mi enfado en su torso inamovible.

—No seas ridícula, no te traté mal. Sólo…—No lo dejé terminar.

—Sólo me hablaste con esa voz que parece que tuvieras un palo enterrado en el trasero y luego te dedicaste a sobarte con la mujer esa en mi cara—Le chillé. Edward abrió los ojos y enarcó una ceja hacía mí.

—¿Estas celosa?—Preguntó, sin apenas creerse sus propias palabras. Yo sentí como el estomago me ardía por sus palabras. ¿Celosa? ¿Eso era todo lo que el macho de las montañas podía dilucidar? ¡Estaba iracunda!

—Jodete. ¿Celosa yo? ¿De quien? De esa…—Fue su turno de cortarme.

—De esa campesina calienta pollas. Sí, lo escuché—Me crucé de brazos triunfal y asentí. Sí, eso era ella una calienta pollas de pueblo—Ella es una señorita muy respetable Isabella, así que deja tus berridos infantiles y trata de comportarte acorde a tu edad—Me reí sin humor alguno y lo fulminé con la mirada. Allí justo entre ceja y ceja quería dejar la bonita marca de mis uñas.

—Eso lo dice el hombre de hielo, el que finge ser muy maduro y respetable y luego no es más que un pervertido de mierda. Un ser sin corazón que humilla e insulta sin pararse a pensar. ¡Un cínico!—Contraataqué. Sin querer escuchar más, me dirigí hacía la puerta de mi habitación, para abrirla y sacarlo de allí a patadas si fuera necesario. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar, él me sujetó por el antebrazo e hizo que frenara y me tambaleara.

—No te parecí tan frío anoche—Murmuró. Y por su rostro justo después de soltar esas palabras, supe que él también entendió que había traspasado el límite. Mi mano impactó contra su mejilla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Masen permaneció con el rostro vuelto hacía un lado.

—Eres un bastardo—Musité y me odié porque mi voz se quebrara en mitad del insulto—Incluso peor que tu hermano—Agregué, ya sin reprimir los sollozos. Eso le hizo mirarme de nuevo. Sus ojos volvían a velarse por ese muro invisible de frialdad y dureza.

Pareció dispuesto incluso a devolver el golpe, pero no lo hizo. Y la verdad me dio igual, a estas alturas me esperaba todo del hombre que tenía delante. Antes de irse se giró y me encaró con los hombros extrañamente encorvados.

—Puedes decir todo lo que quieras de mí, pero jamás me vuelvas a comparar con ese—Algo en su voz, sonó roto. Demasiado adolorido para ser completamente cruel. Volteó y desapareció por el pasillo, dando un portazo tras de sí. Fue el momento en el que rompí a llorar. Me odiaba por ser tan débil, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirme mal. Sobre todo porque despacio y apenas sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado perdidamente de Edward Masen y eso no podía cambiarlo.

-.-.-.-

**N/a:**_ ¡Volví! Bueno, volví en la tarde pero estaba cansada así que me reporto ahora. Espero que les guste._

_¡Alice e Ise! Mañana las veo cariños. Un besito._


	12. Cuando el amor duele

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo doce:** _Cuando el amor duele._

La cama me parecía un lugar lo suficientemente aislado, tranquilo y seguro como para abandonarla por los últimos ocho o nueve años.

El problema era, que incluso mis sabanas arrugadas me recordaban a la mujer que me había golpeado en la cara la noche anterior. El olor suave de Isabella parecía brotar de las sabanas con cada movimiento o respiración. Y joder, me estaba volviendo loco.

Por eso me levanté como pude y me vestí rápidamente. La escalera hacía el salón, se me hizo más larga que nunca e incluso aunque estuviera bajándolas, me cansaron hasta decir basta. La señora Cope ya me estaba esperando con un café humeante sobre el buró de la cocina. Esa mañana, no hubo "buenos días" o una sonrisa por su parte. No. Esa mañana empezó peor aún de lo que el día anterior terminó.

—Mi sobrina Tanya se fue anoche muy disgustada ¿Sabes?—Asentí y tragué un poco de mi dulce café matutino—Tanya es una mujer de buena familia. Decente y con clase y además lleva esperándote mucho tiempo Edward—Recosté mi frente sobre la palma de mi mano y suspiré.

Sí, ya me sabía ese cuento. La señora Cope me lo había repetido una y otra vez durante los últimos dos años de mi vida.

_Tienes veintisiete años Edward, llevas diez años sólo, tienes que formar una familia. No siempre estaré yo para cuidarte, debes dejar ir ese mal carácter tuyo que ahuyenta a las muchachas._

Eso, entre otras cosas, tenía que escucharlo como una mantra cada vez que las Denalí aparecían en escena. Y anteriormente había aceptado que mi destino sería tener como esposa a Tanya. Ella no era una mala chica, de hecho siempre me gustó. Simpática, graciosa, tranquila y de su casa. Un gran partido en un pueblo como el mío.

—Lo siento Amanda, yo no sabía que las cosas iban a salir como salieron—Murmuré, tratando de cerrar el tema. Ella por supuesto, no se dio por vencida.

—Isabella se comportó muy mal. Tiene que aprender modales, no puede tratar a la gente como le dé la gana—Volví a asentir. Tal vez Isabella se había comportado mal, quizás era cierto que no supo estar a la altura. Pero tenía motivos, por supuesto que los tenía.

Y es que por mucho que yo quisiera empeñarme en gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella era una mujer fácil, había comprobado de primera mano que no era así. Se acostó conmigo sí, pero no por ello iría a meterse en la cama del primero que tuviera a mano, lo sabía. El brillo que vi en sus ojos cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, sus reacciones tiernas y poco experimentadas, sus besos llenos de dulzura casi infantil. Ella no podría fingir eso. Era imposible.

Isabella era lo más tierno que había probado en mi vida. Una bocanada de aire fresco en pleno agosto. Y que me quemaran vivo si no era la primera mujer a la que había sentido deseos de no dejar salir de mi cama. No podía hacer nada más que pensar en ella. Desearla y pensar en ella.

Y luego todo se había salido de mis manos. Jacob tocando su cintura mientras le indicaba cómo sujetar el arma. Jacob haciéndola reír y riendo con ella. Jacob con sus acciones despreocupadas pidiéndole que le mostrara ese trozo de su piel que yo moría por besar. Y yo no había podido soportarlo más. De buena gana habría roto la nariz de uno de mis mejores amigos por evitar que se acercara a ella. Como ya dije, la situación se había escapado de mis manos.

Ya no podía negarlo más. Me estaba enamorando de ella y el sentimiento era tan fuerte como un tren de carga descarrilado, no había marcha atrás.

—Si te parece bien yo misma hablaré con ella, ya que a ti no te hizo mucho caso al parecer—Salí de mis divagaciones y le fruncí el ceño a Amanda, contrariado.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunté, sabiendo que me había perdido al menos media hora de conversación.

La señora Cope puso sus manos en jarras y me lanzó una mirada calculadora.

—¿Qué pasa contigo muchacho? ¡Y no me digas que nada porque ya no me lo creo!—Negué con la cabeza, tomé un sorbo de café y le dije:

—Estoy tan contrariado como tú por el comportamiento de ella anoche. Sólo es eso—Claro que obviamente Amanda no me creyó en absoluto. Ella era mucho más lista que eso.

—Bueno pues espero que con el paseo de hoy se le bajen los humos—Y yo no entendí al instante de qué me estaba hablando. Mi cerebro no se dignaba a cooperar.

—¿Qué paseo?—Me recliné despreocupadamente sobre la encimera y esperé su contestación. Mi ama de llaves se dedicó a pasearse por la cocina, limpiando aquí y ordenando allá y yo contuve mis ganas de repetir la pregunta a gritos.

—Se fue con el joven Jacob—Por fin contestó y yo me quedé helado en mi lugar. Sentí cómo mis uñas se clavaban contra las palmas de mis manos. La ira se apoderaba de mi sistema nervioso y ésta vez, era muy probable que no pudiera controlarme.

—¿A dónde mierda la llevó?—Bramé. Amanda se encogió y me observó de arriba abajo como si no me conociera en absoluto. Respiré profundamente y traté de calmarme.

—¡No uses ese tono conmigo jovencito!—Me chilló ella a su vez.

Caminé por toda la extensión de la cocina como un león enjaulado. Estaba lleno de preguntas, de dudas y sobre todo de celos. Quería arrancarle la cabeza a Jacob y clavarla en la entrada de mi casa. Así los demás "pretendientes" se verían advertidos sobre lo que tendrían que enfrentar para llevarse a _mi_ mujer.

—Lo siento Amanda, perdón. Es que no me gustan esas confianzas que tienen los muchachos con ella y además…—No me dejó terminar.

—Y además estás celoso, porque la quieres para ti. O no, no espera—Puso sus palmas hacía arriba teatralmente y ladeó la cabeza—No la quieres para ti, pero tampoco para nadie más ¿Es eso?—Me giré hacía la ventana de la cocina dándole la espalda.

No quería contestarle. No quería verla. No quería ver a nadie, ni escuchar a nadie en realidad. Lo único que deseaba era a Isabella de vuelta en casa.

Y estos sentimientos me hacían sentir jodidamente inseguro, arrinconado, débil e indefenso. Un desecho de hombre que se esconde detrás de sus palabras hirientes y sus actos crueles hacía los demás.

Isabella tenía toda la razón sobre mí. Toda. La impresión de ella sobre mí, eran completamente cierta. Ella me había dejado entrar, se había jugado su orgullo por mí. ¿Y cómo le correspondí yo? Acostándome con ella e ignorándola después. ¿Por qué? Porque tenía pánico de salir herido una vez más, de demostrar que detrás de toda esta fuerza fingida, sólo me escondía yo. Un hombre lleno de remordimientos, demonios y odio. Y aunque moría por dejar salir todo lo que había llevado dentro por años, me sentía incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Qué pensaría ella de mí si lo supiera todo sobre mi pasado y mi historia? Sobre mi debilidad para afrontar los hechos…

_Pensaría que eres un maldito cobarde. Un desgraciado._

Me grité a mí mismo, porque es lo único que ella podría sentir por alguien como yo.

—Deja de culparte Edward. Trata de ser feliz—Amanda se plantó frente a mí y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, como si pudiera ver lo que yo estaba pensando—Tú eres un buen hombre, te mereces que alguien te ame y también mereces amar. Sólo tienes que dejar que la gente lo haga, no los saques fuera, comparte el dolor—Mis ojos comenzaron a arder y yo quise correr a mi habitación, esconderme en mi armario y tapar mis oídos. Como antes. Como cuando no era necesario ser fuerte y estar al pie del cañón. Cuando los demás podían resolver los problemas por mí.

—Lo siento—Repetí con la voz ronca. Me separé de ella y me tambaleé hacía la puerta de la cocina—No me siento bien, estaré en mi habitación—Y escapé. Para variar.

Subí las escaleras todo lo rápido que podía. Estaba a punto de colapsar y no lo podía permitir. Entré en mi habitación y me dirigí hacía la cómoda. Allí abrí los cajones y los removí hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Fotografías.

El álbum estaba ajado por el paso de los años y los malos tratos que le dio James. Algunas fotografías resultaron dañadas cuando hacía más de diez años, mi hermano mayor las tiró al río. Los recuerdos de aquél día en el que me lancé al agua para salvar el álbum me inundaron.

_La nieve se diluía contra mi rostro, estaba temblando y había salido descalzo de la casa. James corría más que yo, porque además de que sus piernas eran más largas, llevaba sus zapatillas deportivas. Se reía de mí y yo enfurecía cada vez más._

—_¡Dámelo James!—Le grité ignorando la punzada de flato en mi costado izquierdo. En vez de tomar aire para calmar el dolor, me dediqué a correr más y más rápido. _

—_¡Eres un marica Edward! ¡Corres menos que una niñita!—En ese momento, me solté a llorar. Porque tenía frío, me ardían los pies y la impotencia que sentía era tan grande, que temblaba más por ella que por el frío helado que cortaba mi piel._

—_¡Devuélvemelas!—Volví a chillar, ésta vez entre lágrimas. Su risa cruel sonó sobre la arboleda que nos rodeaba. Y aunque me sentí más orientado al escucharla, quise cerrar su boca a punta de golpes._

_Por fin llegué a la pequeña saliente que formaba el río. Era una extensión basta de terreno lleno de hierba y arbustos. Aunque en esos momentos se encontraban ocultos debajo de un grueso manto blanco de nieve._

_James tenía el álbum de mamá entre los dedos y jugaba con él pasándolo de una mano a otra. Di un paso adelante, para arrebatárselo y pagarle la carrera con un puñetazo en los dientes. Pero él, al ver la decisión plantada en mi rostro, sonrió y ladeó su cabeza. Por ese tiempo, lucía una coleta que llegaba hasta la mitad de su cuello. Y su pelo rubio, de un color tan parecido al de mi madre, lucía brillante bajo el frío clima invernal._

—_¿Y qué harás si no te lo devuelvo Edward? ¿Irás corriendo a contárselo a mamá? ¿O vas a llorar como el maricón que eres?—Apreté los puños y cuadré los hombros. _

—_No, no le diré nada a mamá. Me defenderé yo mismo—Anuncié todo lo resuelto que pude. Por supuesto él se largó a reír como un demente._

_A mis quince años, no tenía una gran constitución, fuerza, agilidad o cualquier otro don que pudiera usar contra su metro ochenta de puro músculo adolescente. James a sus diecinueve años lucía como todo un hombre, a diferencia de mí que más bien parecía una niña poco desarrollada._

—_¿Vas a llorar?—Preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza ocultando las lágrimas y fingiendo ser tan fuerte o más que él—Si papá te hubiera visto llorar así, te habría azotado con su cinturón hasta cansarse, niñita—Apreté los dientes y volví a dar un paso adelante._

_Ya no me creía sus cuentos sobre mi padre. Mamá me había explicado que papá jamás le habría puesto una mano encima a nadie, mucho menos a sus hijos. Pero a James le gustaba presumir con el hecho de que él si lo conoció y yo no. Aunque para eso tuviera que hablar de él como si de un maltratador en potencia se tratara._

—_Sólo dame las fotos y déjame en paz—Le dije. Entonces James sonrió de lado y sus ojos se oscurecieron. _

—_¿Lo quieres?—Asentí, desconfiado por su todo de voz, aparentemente dulce—Pues ve a buscarlo—Y lo lanzó al río._

_Yo jadeé y lo observé cómo si no pudiera creerme que finalmente lo hubiera hecho. Estaba tan impactado que tardé más de un minuto en recobrarme y saltar por el libro._

_En esos instantes no había pensado en que el agua estaría tan fría que parecería como si se me clavaban cientos de pequeñas agujas en la piel. No pensé en que la corriente me arrastraría a las rocas y obviamente no pensé en que si no hubiera sido por uno de los guardias forestales del pueblo, habría muerto ahogado._

Acaricié la última foto del álbum con los dedos y volví al presente con los dientes apretados. Ese había sido el comienzo del fin. Mi madre ya estaba empezando a enfermar por ese entonces. Yo, por mi viaje a las aguas del río, resulté enfermo con pulmonía y ella se dejó la salud cuidándome todo el tiempo que estuve en cama. Esa fue la única vez que me prestó más atención a mí que a mi hermano. James cada vez se volvía más arisco y calculador y aunque ella lo tratara con todo el amor que le era posible, él jamás le devolvió tal afecto.

Nadie sabía por qué James, un muchacho con una buena familia y una crianza tranquila y decente se estaba convirtiendo en la mala persona que resultó ser. Tampoco le preguntaron. Y yo me dediqué a odiarlo e ignorarlo por partes iguales.

Estaba a punto de entrar al baño para relajarme con una ducha caliente cuando escuché la puerta de entrada al abrirse. Risas y voces vinieron desde el salón. No me lo pensé dos veces y salí de mi habitación con toda la rapidez que me fue posible.

Isabella y Jacob estaban en el _hall._

Ella con la nariz roja, se frotaba los brazos para entrar en calor. Él sonreía y la miraba como si fuera su luz personal.

—Volvieron pronto—Murmuró la señora Cope cerrando la puerta. Ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de mi presencia en el principio de la escalera. Estaban demasiado ocupados sonriéndose el uno al otro. Mi respiración se volvió intensa y mi pulso se aceleró.

—Es que olvidé mi bolso—Bella rodó los ojos y se golpeó teatralmente la frente. Jacob le rió la gracia y yo sujeté la barandilla para no tirarme encima de él—Voy a buscarlo y nos vamos. No tardo—El hijo de perra que se hacía llamar _mi amigo_, le guiñó un ojo. Isabella se encaminó a las escaleras con la mirada en el suelo, siempre lo hacía así, como si temiera que sus pies cobraran vida propia y la hicieran caer de boca.

Muy despacio, avancé hacía atrás y la esperé en la esquina. Ella pasó silbando entre dientes, ajena a mi presencia a sus espaldas. Sin saber, que detrás suyo yo estaba a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea.

Justo cuando el pomo de la puerta de su habitación hizo _clic_ yo acorté nuestra distancia en dos zancadas. Bella jadeó sorprendida y yo aproveché para empujarla dentro y cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

—Edward ¿Qué...?—No le di tiempo a reaccionar ni a terminar sus balbuceos. Con toda la rabia que corría libre por mis venas y palpitaba en el pulso de mi cuello, avancé hacía ella y enterré mis manos en la carne tierna de sus caderas.

Isabella me observó con los ojos fuera de órbita, roja e impactada no pudo más que jadear cuando estampé con fuerza mi boca contra la suya.

Quería castigarla. Quería que sintiera una milésima de la desesperación que sentía yo por ella. Deseaba que sus labios terminaran rojos, hinchados y sensibles por los míos. Anhelaba marcarla, morder la suave piel de su cuello y reclamarla como mía.

Pero ella reaccionó antes de que yo pudiera abrir sus labios y penetrar su boca con mi lengua, golpeó mi pecho con los puños y finalmente consiguió dar un paso hacía atrás y apartarse de mí.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?—Preguntó, con los ojos abiertos cuan grandes eran. Se llevó la mano al cuello y luego a sus labios inconcientemente.

Le di una risa sombría—¿Qué hago yo?—Bufé—¿Qué coño haces tú?—Espeté. Ella fingió no entenderme. Yo sabía más que eso. Estaba jugando, quería volverme loco. Y sí, lo había conseguido—¿Quieres vengarte verdad? ¿Quieres hacerme pagar por lo que James te hizo? ¡Por eso viniste aquí! A jugar conmigo, a volverme loco…—Volví a tomarla entre mis brazos, ignorando sus quejas y empujones y sometí su boca a mis agasajos. Dios, la quería con tanta fuerza que dolía.

Ésta vez logré introducir mi lengua en su exquisita boca. Embestí con saña, dejándole claro lo que había despertado. Ella se resistió un poco más, pero finalmente, se derritió entre mis brazos. Nadie me preparó para la miel que experimenté en mi boca cuando correspondió el beso. Isabella se mostraba dulce, tierna y me succionaba los labios con calidez. Despacio. Y yo sin pensar aminoré mis empujes y acaricié su boca con la mía.

—No sabes cuánto te odio ahora mismo—Musitó mientras tomaba aire. Yo me dediqué a calmar sus palabras con besos cortos.

—Tócame Isabella—Pedí acercándola aún más, si es que eso era posible—Demuéstrame que lo deseas tanto como yo—Y lo hizo. Gimió contra mi boca y rodeó mi cuello con sus pequeñas y blancas manos. Esas manos que podían llevarme al cielo y devolverme al infierno con sólo un movimiento.

La necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo. La quería para mí, para siempre. No podía verla con nadie más, porque un desgraciado como yo, sólo podía querer una vez y mi cuerpo la anhelaba a ella. Yo la quería a ella.

Sentí su pequeña lengua contra mis labios y gruñí de excitación, sin querer-o poder-esperar más, desabroché el primer botón de su camisa. Pero en el momento que me dispuse a disfrutar de esa suave y delicada piel, ella se apartó.

—¿Qué?—Musité desconcertado. Ella me observó mordiéndose los labios, en silencio volvió a abrochar su camisa y bajó la vista al suelo. Y entonces entendí su reacción.

Estaban tocando a la puerta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A:**_ ¡No sabéis lo que me cuesta meterme en el papel de éste Edward! Y es que nunca había escrito algo tan "dramático" podemos decir. Pero bueno, puse todo mi empeño y espero que les guste._

_En los próximos capítulos ya se irá aclarando el por qué de Edward y su actitud, aunque ahora ya visteis un poquito de lo poco que se quiere el pobre._

_¡A todas! Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Dioda, Cullen. Vigo, Liduvina, Tati Cullen, Cutita, Toxicullen, Alexacullen87, Bellaliz, Jozi, Locaxtv, Milhoja, Flowersswan, Victoriamariahale, Larosasderosas, Maxipau, Lauri R, Aspasie29, Cremita, Joli Cullen…_

_(Esas sólo las del último chap, pero sois muchas más y a todas les agradezco de corazón su apoyo, y aunque no os nombre, os tengo presentes)_

_Y un agradecimiento especial a Ise y Alice. ¡Porque sois las mejores! Os quiero mis niñas._

_¡Un beso!_


	13. Cediendo y errando

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo 13:** _Cediendo y errando._

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado para Bella y para mí. Detrás de la puerta se hizo el silencio por unos segundos y ella se dedicó a mirarme con una mezcla de confusión y enfado en sus orbes oscuros.

—Bells, soy yo. ¿Puedo entrar?—Observé la puerta incrédulo. Era Jacob y le preguntaba ¿Qué si podía entrar? La sangre comenzó a burbujear en mis venas. Empecé a temblar sin poder controlarme. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí? ¿Qué clase de "relación" tenían estos dos? ¿Por qué tanta confianza? Y cuando Bella finalmente salió de ese trance en el que parecía sumida y se adelantó un paso para abrir la puerta, juro que lo vi todo rojo.

En un acto impulsivo me coloqué frente a la madera y la miré con toda la furia que sentía.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?—Inquirí. Mi voz aún sonaba ronca por la excitación, aunque ahora se había agregado una nota fúnebre que ni yo mismo reconocí.

—Es Jake—Musitó ella como si eso aclarara todo.

¡Pues por eso joder! Porque era Jacob no tenía por qué abrir.

Solté una carcajada donde el humor brilló por su ausencia y apreté el puente de mi nariz. En estos momentos me despreciaba a mí mismo y a todos los que me rodeaban. Estaba débil por los recuerdos, ansioso porque Bella estaba a mí lado y jodidamente celoso de que Jacob se creyera con suficiente derecho para pedirle entrar en su habitación privada.

—¿Puedes moverte?—Bella se impacientaba, se plantó frente a mí y se irguió en su escasa estatura. Rígida como una estatua me miró a los ojos tratando de parecer impetuosa. No lo consiguió. El temblor de su barbilla la delataba. Estaba a punto de ordenarle que no abriera cuando Jacob volvió a la carga. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza y llamó a Bella con un poco de desesperación colándose en su voz grave.

Por un momento pensé en quedarme allí, abrirle la puerta y echarlo de mi casa. Quizás podría hablar con él seriamente, decirle que no quería verlo cerca de la que hacía unos horas, había sido _mi_ mujer. Pero no tuve tiempo, Isabella resopló y me apartó de un empujón. Yo, al estar desprevenido, me dejé hacer. Cuando ella tuvo una de sus pequeñas manos en torno al pomo de la puerta, comencé a sudar. Permanecí detrás de la puerta. Ella sólo abrió una rendija y le dijo:

—Estoy bien Jacob—Desde el otro lado de la madera escuché como él resoplaba con alivio.

—Escuché gritos y Edward no estaba en los potreros. Me asusté…—Dejó la frase a medias. Y mejor así porque apenas podía controlarme. ¿De qué coño iba todo esto? Él hablaba de mí como si fuera peligroso para ella. Mi estomago se contrajo. ¿Isabella se lo había contado?

—No, no pasa nada. Estoy bien—La voz de ella sonaba alarmada. Y esa fue la confirmación a mis sospechas. Ella se lo había contado. Le contó que estuvo conmigo, mi forma de tratarla más tarde, lo de Tanya. Todo. Y la odié por ello. Me sentía traicionado.

—Mira si quieres dejamos el paseo para otro día. La verdad es que con todo lo de Edward…—Jacob resopló del otro lado de la puerta. Apreté los puños—No tengo ganas de verlo. No sé si podría controlarme Bells. Es mi amigo sí, pero también se portó como un hijo de perra y…—Bella reaccionó rápidamente. Murmuró un par de excusas atropelladas y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Era tarde, yo ya había escuchado todo.

Por una parte tenía ganas de salir y estampar a Jacob contra cualquier superficie dura. ¿Qué él no se podría controlar? ¡Ja! El niñito no sabía con quién se metía. Con toda la rabia que tenía dentro, podría partirle la cabeza en trozos con mis propios puños. ¿Y él se llamaba amigo?

—Edward—Llamó. No la miré. No podía hacerlo—No te enfades con él. No tiene la culpa, yo estaba alterada ésta mañana, se lo conté todo pero…—Pasé las manos por mi cabello y respiré profundamente. No podía hablarle ahora porque no confiaba en mi voz—Mira da igual, creo que anoche todo quedó claro entre nosotros. No sé por qué te metiste así en mi habitación y te pido que no lo hagas más—Tragué saliva, apreté los labios y cerré los ojos. No me pasó desapercibida la omisión a los besos que habíamos compartido. Pero lo dejé pasar.

—Genial—Le dije y giré para marcharme. El problema fue, que al final no pude hacerlo. Volteé a verla, ella pareció encogerse ante mi mirada—¿Te das cuenta no?—Pregunté, el dolor era tan palpable en mi voz e incluso en el ambiente, que al verlo en su rostro no me pareció poco natural—Ahora eres tú la que me saca a patadas de su vida. Pelearemos, nos gritaremos, incluso puede que me des un golpe y después ¿Qué?—Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Se llevó una de las manos al cuello, gesto que yo había descubierto, hacia cuando estaba nerviosa—Yo te lo diré. Después pasaremos un par de días evitándonos, pero tarde o temprano nos encontraremos, como suele pasar cuando dos personas viven juntas—Avancé un paso y tomé sus pequeños hombros con mis manos—Entonces volveremos a los roces y los momentos incómodos. Me mirarás, te miraré y pasaremos noches de insomnio pensando el uno en el otro—Bella suspiró suavemente y cerró sus parpados.

La odié por ello. Ella me negaba el derecho a ver ese candor que despedían sus ojos oscuros. Ella no tenía ni idea de cuan loco me volvían sus gestos.

—Edward yo no sé si quiero esto…—Susurró. Bufé y ella irguió su pequeña barbilla, orgullosa como ninguna.

—Tú quieres _esto_ tanto como yo—Devolví y me acerqué aún más. Para demostrárselo, bajé mi cabeza y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, sin llegar a besarla sonreí y aspiré su aliento calido y suave—Me deseas—Isabella se removió entre mis brazos, con la intención de apartarse. No lo permití—¿Sabes por qué lo sé?—Inquirí adentrando mi mano en su nuca—Porque me miras de la misma manera en la que yo te miro a ti…Con hambre—Y volví a besarla.

Ésta vez, me tomé mi tiempo en saborear la piel de su lengua. Ella respondía con esa miel y suavidad que podía llevarme al paraíso. Sus manos temblaban cuando las paseó por mi espalda y las dejó descansar en mi nuca. Bella respiraba entre cortado y yo aprovechaba esos laxos para penetrar su boca una y otra vez.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó con rapidez y mi erección llegó a ser dolorosa por la fricción de su pequeño cuerpo.

Pero todo lo bueno acaba y esto no podía ser excepción. Isabella se apartó para respirar y entonces me observó de arriba abajo, abrió sus ojos como si estuviera sorprendida y se alejó de mí como si quemara.

—No está bien—Musitó. Negué dispuesto a volver a "convencerla", tantas veces como fuera necesario—Edward no puedes dejarme y buscarme cada vez que te dé la gana. ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando me preguntaste por los malditos contratos en el sótano? ¡Y eso después de pasar la noche a mí lado!—Fue su turno para negar y tapar su rostro con sus manos.

—Y lo siento mucho por eso Isabella. Puedo explicártelo…—Murmuré cediendo un poco. Estaba tratando de ser lo que ella quería que fuera. Suave y delicado, sin ordenes, sin presiones. Con _lo siento_ y todo el paquete si ella así lo deseaba.

—No quiero que me expliques nada—Y ella no me ayudaba. Era tan jodidamente terca…

Isabella no podía entender lo difícil que le resultaba a alguien como yo aceptar tales sentimientos como el amor o el cariño. Ella sólo abría sus bonitos ojos y sonreía. Con eso, la gente se postraba a sus pies eternamente. Por el contrarío, yo siempre sería el tirano Edward Masen. Un hombre huraño, solitario y brusco. Temido por sus vecinos. Encerrado en sí mismo y sin posibilidad de salvación.

—Quizás te gusta más Jacob. Él puede transformarse en el oso de peluche que tú quieres—Le espeté sin más paciencia para con ella—Además con él, no tendrías que hablar de nada, pues ya sabe casi toda tú vida. ¡Ah sí, y también parte de la mía!—Volteé y sujeté el pomo de la puerta. Ésta vez, le tocaba a ella mover ficha, yo no iba a rebajarme más. Me costó mucho girarlo, pero lo hice, aún quería guardar el poco orgullo que me quedaba. Que en efecto, no era mucho. No después de montar una escenita de celos y prácticamente obligarla a besarme.

—Edward tú no me quieres…—Su voz pareció impactar contra mi espalda. Me estremecí visiblemente y mi vello se erizó—Y yo no quiero enamorarme de ti—Continuó. Escuché sus pasos tentativos detrás de mí. Apoyé las palmas de mis manos en la puerta.

—Tú no sabes lo que yo siento—Dije con la voz ahogada y jadeante. Mi pecho se contrajo por mis propias palabras. Con un jadeo, Bella murmuró:

—Entonces...Dímelo. Dime que me quieres y pídeme que me quede contigo—Apreté los dientes, tomé aire y abrí la boca…

Y no lo dije. No podía. Era como si yo estuviera atrofiado. Como si aunque lo dijera, las palabras sonaran mal de mis labios. Vanas, cerradas y frías, igual que yo.

—Te deseo—Objeté. Dejé que mi frente cayera contra la madera de la puerta—Mucho…—Agregué.

—Eso no es amor—Devolvió ella. Entonces sentí como los músculos de mi espalda se tensaban. ¿Por qué tenía que declararme yo, si era ella la que me había traicionado? ¿Por qué tenía que entregarle mi orgullo si ella no renunciaba al suyo? Yo ya le había pedido perdón. ¡No me tocaba a mí ceder! No lo haría. Ninguna mujer me iba a volver débil.

—¿Y tú me quieres?—Inquirí con desdén. Claro que no. Ella no lo hacía, pero escucharlo de sus labios sería una ayuda para calmarme a mí mismo.

El silencio de su parte fue mi respuesta. Solté una carcajada nasal y terminé de abrir la puerta.

Típico de las mujeres. Todas eran iguales. Piden amor y devuelven nada. Piden cariño y tratan de cambiarte. Exigen fidelidad pero desean a otros en silencio. Hacía muchos años me había prometido no volver a amar a ninguna y era el momento de cumplir. Harto de jugar al _don Juan de turno_, me encerré en mi habitación y me senté en la cama.

Era hora de mover mis fichas. Isabella no me quería entonces los celos no aparecería si yo decidía salir con alguien más ¿Verdad? Bien. Pues la prueba estaba sólo a una llamada.

Tomé el teléfono y sin más dilación, marqué.

Del otro lado sonó la voz de Tanya—¿Edward?—Preguntó, como si creyera que podía ser una equivocación. En efecto, era la primera vez que marcaba su número, así que no la culpaba en absoluto.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz—Sí, soy yo. Tanya quiero invitarte a cenar ésta noche. Pasaré por ti a las nueve—Lo solté todo rápido y secamente. A través del auricular escuché un golpe sordo y un jadeo.

—Si, por supuesto que sí. Yo, yo…Me encantaría. Es decir, claro…—Su nerviosismo me puso los vellos de punta.

¿Por qué no podía ser Bella la que se pusiera así con sólo una llamada mía?

_Porque entonces no te gustaría tanto…_

Me despedí de Tanya y colgué.

Pasé el resto del día en la cama. Amanda trajo la comida y más tarde la merienda, mas no emitió palabra alguna. Por el contrario, se dedicó a mirarme con los labios apretados en una fina línea y los ojos entrecerrados. No fue hasta que apareció con un café en las manos que se dignó a decirme:

—¿Vas a salir con mi sobrina?—Asentí y sorbí un trago de la humeante bebida. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero a medio camino y aún de espaldas me dijo—No juegues con ella—Y se marchó.

Y sí, me sentí como una puta mierda.

A mí mismo me podía mentir, pero no a la señora Cope, que era a grandes rasgos, prácticamente mi madre. Pero yo necesitaba saber si podía olvidarme del demonio vestido de mujer que dormía en la habitación contigua. Isabella nunca me amaría y después de todo, sólo quedaban dos meses para que se marchara de mi casa. Si yo me acercaba a Tanya, podría simplemente ignorar a Bella hasta que miles de kilómetros pusieran tierra de por medio. O por el contrarío, si ella reaccionaba como yo pensaba que lo haría, Bella no tendría más remedio que aceptar que sí quería estar conmigo.

Me estaba comportando como un cobarde. Como un mal hombre. Y pensé en que mi madre no estaría orgullosa de mí en estos momentos. Pero yo no podía más. El peso en mis hombros era demasiado para soportar. Años de recuerdos encerrados pedían a gritos terminar por hacerme estallar. Con Bella nada podía ser fácil, como yo lo deseaba. Ella terminaría por romperme y yo no podía permitirlo. Necesitaba una prueba, un gesto o simplemente un ataque de celos de su parte. Algo.

El reloj tocó las ocho y media y yo salí del baño completamente vestido. Guardé las llaves de mi coche en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y bajé la escalera.

—Espera Edward—Murmuró esa vocecita que conocía tan bien a mis espaldas. Paré pero no volteé a mirarla, por el contrarío mi estomago se agitó tan violentamente que pensé que ella lo escucharía—Yo…—Y no terminó.

En ese momento, Amanda abrió la puerta, acompañada nada más y nada menos que por Tanya. Mi cita de esa noche me sonrió y se alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido azul oscuro.

—Hola—Murmuró.

Asentí—Creí que te recogería yo—Le dije, muy seguro de que en efecto, tenía razón.

—Mi padre me dejó usar su _Mercedes_—Anunció ella, demasiado pomposa para sonar humilde. Su sonrisa apareció en todo su esplendor cuando hizo tintinear las llaves del coche en sus manos.

Asentí nuevamente aunque toda mi atención se dirigía a Bella, que aún estaba callada a mis espaldas.

Bajé una escalera más. Amanda me entregó mi abrigo. Sólo necesitaba una palabra de Isabella, una sola y me quedaría con ella.

Por un lado, podía aceptar que deseaba verla celosa. Tanto o más que yo por su "relación" con Jacob. Por otro, también quería olvidarla y no rebajarme más. No quería terminar rogándole amor como un estúpido perdedor.

Pero ella no dijo nada y antes de que pudiera girar para ver qué estaba haciendo, la puerta de su habitación sonó contra los goznes.

Suspiré y le tendí el brazo a Tanya, que se colgó inmediatamente y me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No volveré tarde—Grité desde el camino de grava. Sin saber que la mujer que yo quería me observaba por la ventana, me monté en el coche y me marché.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: **_¡En fin! Veamos cómo reacciona Bells. Jaja. Desde ya aviso que amo los finales felices, así que relájense. Un besito a todas y gracias por su constante apoyo._


	14. Hora de vivir

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capítulo 14: **_Hora de vivir._

El _Mercedes_ de Tanya arrancó con estruendo y se perdió por el camino de grava que llevaba al pueblo. Ella no lo conducía. Pude ver como Edward sonreía y tendía la mano, esperando para que ella le cediera las llaves. Aunque quizás la sonrisa la imaginé. No podía saberlo, porque aunque no me había permitido derramarlas, las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

Lágrimas de ira pura, de celos. Estaba celosa. Mucho. Y si no dejaba de imaginarme a esos dos juntos en el reducido espacio que tenían en la cabina del conductor, estallaría como una pompa de jabón.

Giré hacía la cama y me senté. La tensión en mi cuerpo aflojó un poco y suspiré aliviada. Necesitaba algo, todo mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos pero aún no podía descubrir qué.

—Niña—Salté al escuchar la voz de Amanda. Aclaré mi garganta y la hice pasar—Tienes una llamada—Arrugué el ceño. ¿Quién demonios me podría estar llamando a esas horas y a ese rincón maldito del mundo que usualmente llamaban Virginia?—No dijo su nombre—Respondió la señora Cope sin necesidad de poner mis dudas en palabras.

Tomé el auricular no sin cierta reticencia y lo apoyé contra mi oreja.

—¿Si?—Volví a girar hacía la ventana buscando un poco de privacidad, pero Amanda captó el gesto instantáneamente y me dejó sola.

—_Hola Bella—_Mi estomago perdió toda su consistencia y se transformo en una especie de humo denso.

Era James.

—Tú…—Fue lo único que pude musitar. Mi cerebro comenzó a palpitar enfebrecido. Una migraña diciendo "hola". Toda la estabilidad emocional que había podido acumular huyendo despavorida sólo con escuchar la voz de ese narcisista del demonio—¡Hijo de perra! Voy a lograr que te pudras en la cárcel, te lo juro—Mis chillidos desesperados lo hicieron reír.

—_Shh, no necesitas ser grosera cariño—_Lo odié aún más por manchar ese apelativo dulce que otras veces había amado_—Sólo quería saludarte y saber cómo está mi querido hermanito pequeño—_Gemí de indignación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

—Tu hermano está igual que yo, deseando cerrar sus manos sobre tu cuello—Él volvió a reír, esta vez de forma sombría.

—_¿Te sientes a gusto en mi casa? Es un bonito lugar, estoy seguro de que te verías muy sexy tendida sobre la hierba de la parte trasera—_Volví a perder los estribos y grité una retahíla de palabras que no diría jamás delante de Renée. Él se limitó a esperar en silencio que yo me calmara, para después suspirar con cansancio y poner la guinda en el pastel_—En fin, como veo que me extrañas, te diré algo. Iré a verte pronto cariño, dale saludos a mi hermanito—_Y colgó.

Sin lograr contenerme estampé el teléfono contra la pared. No tenía conciencia de mí misma en esos instantes y si al día siguiente me hubieran preguntado qué había hecho los segundos después de colgar ese maldito aparato, no habría sabido qué decir.

Enajenación mental lo llamaban algunos. _Encabronamiento_ total lo llamaba yo.

Cuando volví a sentirme una persona y no un manojo de ira descontrolada, me di cuenta de que Amanda me tenía sujeta por los hombros y me agitaba con vehemencia.

—¡Isabella!—La observé con vergüenza. Mi rostro comenzó a arder y temblé derrotada. Obviamente, mi minuto de rabia había cedido, dejándome rota de nuevo, indignada, desamparada y sola.

—Perdón—Musité antes de ponerme a llorar como un bebé. La señora Cope trató de consolarme con torpes palabras. Y yo recordé en sus intentos, la mirada apenada de Charlie cuando necesitaba mostrar su amor paterno. Y lloré más fuerte y desconsoladamente aún, si es que era posible.

—Pero niña ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?—Suspiré, de mi garganta salían extraños sonidos de succión y los latidos de mi corazón se habían disparado. No podía hablar, no ahora. Así que me limité a apoyar mi cabeza contra su hombro y tratar de seguir respirando.

—James. Era James, el dijo que vendría, dijo…Muchas cosas, él sólo…—Y me callé cuando vi su reacción. Me sorprendió. Ella jadeó y se apartó de mí, casi como si el demonio en persona hubiera entrado por la ventana.

—¿Fue él? ¿Él te llamó?—No me pasó desapercibida la omisión de su nombre de parte de Amanda. Su rostro se había vuelto pálido y tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Asentí olvidándome incluso de mi llanto, del que ahora sólo quedaban débiles hipidos. Amanda respiró profundamente y se dejó caer en mi cama—Lo sabía…Sabía que algún día pasaría…—Murmuraba, tan despacio que a duras penas podía escucharla.

Esperé pacientemente que se recuperara un poco. Pero en esos instantes, la torpeza que ella había ostentado al tratar de calmarme, se ensañó conmigo impidiéndome hablarle siquiera. Amanda parecía haber envejecido diez años en los últimos cinco minutos.

—¿Está bien?—Murmuré. Ella se tomó su tiempo para responderme.

—No, no lo estoy—Enterró una de sus arrugadas manos entre su apretado recogido y cerró los ojos—Isabella…Esto no es nada bueno niña. James va a jugar la última carta que le queda y eso son malas noticias para todos—Confundida a más no poder me senté a su lado y traté de poner mis ideas en orden.

Porque cuando James había sugerido que vendría a visitarme, estaba bromeando ¿Verdad? Él no podía aparecer por aquí, se arriesgaba a una detención inmediata. Yo ya lo había denunciado y Edward-me estremecí al pensar en su nombre-rompería cada uno de los huesos de su hermano si era capaz de asomar su nariz por aquí.

—Ay niña, tú no sabes nada de nada. Y si lo supieras, entonces odiarías más a James de lo que ya lo haces. Ese hombre es malo, no quiere a nadie excepto a sí mismo y su hermano es su principal objetivo. No sé cómo se enteró de que estás aquí bajo la protección de Edward, pero lo usará para dañarnos a todos. Te usará para herirlo de nuevo—No entendía nada, pero tampoco podía entrar en mi fase pregunta-todo-lo-que-puedas. No con la mirada aguada de Amanda empañando el ambiente.

—Yo lo denuncié. Cuando él me robó yo puse a la policía tras James. No se atreverá a venir aquí ni mucho menos—Esa protección que yo pensaba tenía por haber denunciado lo que me hizo, se rompió ante la risa vacía y siniestra de la señora Cope. Ella me observó como si fuera una pequeña niñita de cinco años tratando de comprender el misterio de la vida.

—Si James fue capaz de llamar a esta casa para atormentarte es porque tiene un _as_ bajo la manga. No lo subestimes, él puede ser letal. Y sé que está tramando algo, desde que llegaste a esta casa pude sentirlo aquí—Tocó la zona en su pecho donde latía su corazón y negó con cabeza—Sólo podemos esperar Bella—Se puso en pie, dejándome aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Pero antes de salir, giró sobre su talones y me miró intensamente—No puedes decirle nada de esto a Edward. No por ahora…—La interrumpí.

—Pero si usted piensa que está tramando algo debemos advertirle y…—Ella volvió a negar esta vez con miedo.

—Por favor, esto no puede salir de aquí todavía, si Edward se entera…!Oh dios no quiero saber qué haría! Por favor, promételo—Su desesperación derrumbó todos mis argumentos. Amanda temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. Asentí y ella se marchó.

Y en el mismo instante en que la puerta de mi habitación asignada en esa casa, golpeó contra los goznes, dejándome sola conmigo misma, supe qué era lo que me faltaba. Ese algo que había anhelado justo cuando el _Mercedes _desapareció por el camino; era Edward. Era él lo que necesitaba ahora, lo que quería mi cuerpo. Era él lo que extrañaba siempre que no lo tenía a mi lado. Y bendito momento para darme cuenta había escogido.

Estaba enamorada de Edward Masen. Y eso ya lo sabía. Pero ahora estaba segura de que lo quería conmigo. Así, oscuro y a veces demasiado frío para ser normal, estancado en sus miserias, impasible y dolorosamente hermoso. Imperfecto pero mío.

_Mientras, a pocos kilómetros de allí…_

—Edward llevamos más de una hora dando vueltas…—Después de su comentario, Tanya soltó una risita aguda. Apreté la mandíbula y sujeté el volante con más fuerza. Ni siquiera pensar en Bella con todas mis fuerzas podía distraerme de lo que estaba haciendo—Pensé que iríamos a cenar—El reproche en su tono fue tal que logró hacerme sentir culpable.

Ella tenía toda la razón. Había salido de mi casa con la idea de llevarla a cenar, quizás incluso de una copa después y en vez de eso, había pasado la última hora dando vueltas y más vueltas por el pueblo y los campos de alrededor. Tenía que darle algo de crédito, era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que ella se había quejado o hablado siquiera.

Sin más dilación aparqué en cuanto pude y apreté el puente de mi nariz. Agradecí el silencio en el que Tanya permaneció.

—Lo siento—Le dije con sinceridad tras unos cinco largos minutos de silencio—No debí haberte invitado a salir esta noche. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice…—Me callé al ver su expresión. Mis palabras habían hecho que su bonito rostro se contrajera en una mueca de dolor, igual que si la hubiera golpeado en el estomago—No es por ti Tanya—Ella sonrió casi con derrota y cruzó sus largas piernas. Su vestido azul oscuro, del mismo tono que el cielo de esa noche, se abrió hasta el muslo. No pude evitar fijarme en sus piernas, eran preciosas, casi tanto como las de…No, no podía pensar en ella ahora—Aún podemos ir a cenar si lo deseas—Sugerí llevando mi cerebro a otros lugares que no fueran la perfección de la mujer que me volvía loco en casa.

Tanya negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no tengo hambre—Volvió a soltar una risita y apoyó un costado de su rostro contra el asiento del coche. Se quedó observándome sin más y yo arranqué el vehículo, más que nada, para tener algo que hacer—¿Es ella no?—Preguntó. Mi estomago saltó, como lo hacía cuando tenía delante a la mujer que quería.

—¿Quién?—Traté en vano de sonar confuso.

—No me mientas—Su tono no sugirió enfado, más bien cansancio—Antes eras frío, en realidad, desde que te conozco lo eres. Pero ahora…—Evité mirarla en todo momento. Tanya continuó hablando—Ahora pareces otra persona. Ella te cambió. Isabella Swan llegó a poner tu mundo del revés—Su risita volvió a resonar en el ambiente y sin darme cuenta me relajé un poco—Yo no soy tonta ¿Sabes? La gente me ve casi como a una figurita de porcelana que adorna, pero no sirve para nada. Y en realidad, no es así yo sé muchas cosas—Negué con la cabeza y la observé a través del retrovisor.

—No creo que seas tonta—No sabía si estaba mintiendo o no. La verdad es que algunas veces había pensado en ella como una chica vacía, una mujer que se enorgullece de sus bienes materiales y que carece de personalidad. Con poca conversación. Servible para la cama, la casa y el cuidado de los niños.

Ahora podía sentir que me había equivocado.

—La cosa es que sé que ella está llegando a donde ninguna otra podrá llegar jamás. Está llegando a ti Edward…Te tiene, puedo sentirlo y si fuera lista no te dejaría escapar—Sus palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo se calentara un poco. Ella, sin saberlo, había hecho que yo me sintiera mejor pero sin volver incomodo el ambiente. Sin pretensiones de algo más. Reduje la velocidad del coche y la miré fijamente.

—Gracias—Murmuré. Mi voz se rompió en la última sílaba y me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería a jugar con ella ni con ninguna otra.

Las mujeres eran el regalo más preciado que podíamos tener los hombres. Eran sagradas. Tan necesarias en este mundo como el oxigeno. Y no sería yo el que mancillara sus vidas con mis dudas.

El resto del camino hacía su casa, pasó en silencio. Pero no me importó. Era la primera vez que estaba a gusto con una Denalí.

—Cuídate—Tanya cerró la puerta del coche tras de sí. Habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que se lo mandaría a llevar al día siguiente. Caminó un par de pasos hacía el portón de entrada, pero antes de ingresar a la hacienda, giró y me sonrió—Y cuídala—Lo último que escuché, antes de perderla de vista, fue esa risita tan característica de ella. Una risa que jamás volvería a encontrar inocua o estúpida.

Cuando llegué a casa, aprecié desde el dibujo de las cortinas hasta el pesado y antiguo mueble del _hall_. No podía negar que esa noche no había sido pesada, sin embargo yo me sentía como si hubiera pasado toda una vida fuera. Aflojé el cuello de mi camisa y me desprendí de la chaqueta. El mueble bar del salón me dio la bienvenida al hogar-dulce-hogar- proporcionándome un trago de esa bebida amarillenta y deliciosa que alejaría mis ansias. Agité el vaso de _whisky _suavemente, antes de llevarlo a mis labios y sentir el calor del líquido ingresando a mi sistema. El sofá se quejó bajo mi peso. Agradecí que a esa hora todos estuvieran dormidos, porque no estaba listo para ver a nadie. Ni siquiera a Bella.

Tenía tanto en lo que pensar…Y sin embargo prefería darle un respiro a mi cerebro. Un descanso que hacía mucho no le daba. Estaba tan harto de sufrir, de ser el malo, el temido. De vengarme o buscar motivos para apartarme de la gente que realmente amaba. Como Bella, Amanda e incluso Tanya. Había llegado al punto no retorno donde tendría que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva o seguir siendo el mismo hijo de puta revestido de roca toda la vida.

Y la decisión estaba clara. No sabía cuando había llegado a mí, simplemente lo había hecho. Y yo no quería seguir así. Yo deseaba ser feliz, tenía todo para serlo. ¿Por qué no tomarlo?

Un trago más de _whisky_ recorrió mi garganta.

—Hora de vivir Edward Masen—Me dije a mí mismo. Y lo cumpliría.

.

..

…

_N/A: Bueno sí sé que no tengo excusa ni perdón, pero aún así se las daré. Y es que llevo todo este tiempo sin Internet. Y aunque por aquí hay cibers, como en todos los lugares del planeta tierra, la verdad es que no vivo en un buen sitio como para ir sola a esos lugares. Además de que esos pcs no me dan mucha confianza y ya me pasó en el pasado que me robaron una antigua cuenta de correo en un ciber café En fin, lo único que les pido es que perdonen esta ausencia. También decirles que no volveré a tardar tanto tiempo y que (aunque algunas pensaron que sí) yo nunca tuve intención de abandonar ni esta historia ni las próximas que seguramente escribiré._

_Mil gracias por todos los correos que abarrotan mi msn. Los estoy leyendo todos y me alegra muchísimo saber que aún están por ahí esperándome. ¡Muchas gracias y un beso para todas!_


	15. Realidad vs Ficción

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo 14: **_Realidad vs Ficción._

La buena noticia del día era que mi dolor de cabeza nocturno había desaparecido. La mala, bueno…Digamos que no tener jaqueca era la única buena noticia. Amanda no había gritado para que bajara a desayunar, así que supuse que aún seguía desecha por la maldita llamada de James. Y bajo mi ventana no estaban los chicos arriando a los caballos. Es más, la casa entera parecía desierta, aunque sabía de sobra que no estaba sola. Lavé mi rostro, recogí mi cabello y salí de la habitación.

La noche anterior había permanecido despierta hasta que el alba despuntó tras las montañas. Y no lo había escuchado llegar. Edward no había dormido allí. O eso pensaba.

Al final de la escalera un montoncito de polvo me hizo saber que la señora Cope ya había comenzado con la limpieza diaria.

Bajé uno a uno todos los peldaños. Mis pies parecían pesar tanto o más que mis ojeras. Pero si hubiera permanecido en la cama más tiempo, habría terminado loca. Prefería pasar todo el día bostezando a quedarme entre las sabanas un minuto más.

Pero entonces, llegué al _hall_ y mis cabilas cambiaron a la velocidad de la luz. Ahora sí que quería volver a la cama y esconderme debajo de ésta hasta que me hiciera vieja y me arrugara.

_Ellos habían pasado la noche juntos. _

El _Mercedes_ de Tanya Denalí estaba perfectamente aparcado frente a la casa Masen. Sentí cómo mi estomago comenzaba a burbujear. Tenía la sensación de que si no sujetaba mi cuerpo, me partiría en dos. Me abracé a mí misma tratando de cerrar ese agujero oscuro y doloroso que amenazaba con abrirse en mi pecho.

_Ellos habían pasado la noche juntos…_

Un jadeo escapó de mi garganta cuando escuché pasos tras de mí, justamente en lo alto de la escalera. A través del cristal de la puerta vi el reflejo de Edward caminando hacía mí, sin siquiera verme. Lucía tranquilo mientras arreglaba los puños de su camisa. Vestía de traje y me extrañó, aunque en esos momentos tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparme, como por ejemplo no tener un ataque de nervios. Apreté mi pecho aún más fuerte y respiré. Entonces él me vio.

—Buenos días—Murmuró, su voz sonó ronca y tenía los ojos rojos.

Hijo. De. Perra.

Además de haber pasado la noche juntos, ni siquiera parecía haber dormido. ¿Cuántas veces la tuvo jadeando debajo de él? ¿Cuántos gritos ahogó contra la almohada? ¿La besó de camino a la habitación? ¡Quizás no habían esperado a llegar a la cama! Sí. Quizás ellos tuvieron sexo en la escalera. O en el salón, contra la pared.

Después de todo a ese cabrón le gustaba duro.

Quise escapar de allí, gritar, romper algo. Y en vez de eso, me limité a aclarar mi garganta y musitar:

—Buenos días—Edward abrió la boca, seguramente para soltar una de sus frases venenosas, pero no le di tiempo. Giré sobre mis talones y subí la escalera todo lo rápido que pude sin llegar a correr.

Ya no podía más.

Estaba enamorada de un patán. No podía seguir en esta casa. Tenía que marcharme. Ahora.

Abrí el armario con rabia y comencé a llenar mi maleta. Algunas prendas cayeron al suelo, pero no me molesté en recoger nada. Me iría rápido. Sí. Como una jodida tira de cera para depilar, rápida y de un tirón para que no doliera más de lo necesario. Arrastré la maleta hacía el baño y empuje mis cosas dentro. Mis manos temblaban tanto que terminé por arrojar la crema corporal dentro del sanitario.

Imágenes de ellos dos revolcándose por toda la casa pasaban aceleradas por mi mente. Él sujetando sus caderas mientras la besaba con fervor, ella acariciando su cabello. Él jadeando un segundo antes de explotar dentro de ella. Ella arqueándose debajo de él…

No pude soportarlo más. Grité, con todas mis fuerzas. Mis pulmones ardieron por la presión, mi garganta hirvió, pero agoté todo el aire en ese grito. Extrañamente, descargarme así, sólo sirvió para darme más fuerzas y seguir llenando la jodida maleta que tenía volcada a mis pies.

Tan ocupada estaba tirando todo lo que encontraba dentro de mi apresurado equipaje que no escuché cómo la puerta se abría a mis espaldas.

—¡Cristo!—Edward entró en el baño con el rostro contraído. Se paralizó al verme y luego observó a su alrededor, quizás buscando al culpable de mis chillidos.

No tenía que buscar más, sólo debía mirarse en un puto espejo.

Cerré la tapa de mi maleta y traté de correr la cremallera a la vez. No pude. Algo se había atascado y la jodida valija no quería cerrar.

—Mierda—El temblor de mis dedos, mi desesperación por salir. Edward llenando el escaso espacio del baño, el olor de su champú en mi nariz y las malditas imágenes que volvían una y otra vez a mi mente eran demasiado.

Dejé la maleta, me puse en pie y traté de salir. Traté, porque como siempre él tenía que estar en medio.

—¿Se puede saber donde diablos vas? ¿Qué pasa contigo?—Edward me sujetó del codo y su toque llenó mi piel de escalofríos. Me estremecí como una condenada y me aparté de un empujón.

—¡No me toques!—Grité. Al pillarlo desprevenido, mi escasa fuerza logró estamparlo contra la pared. Edward se sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo alguno por volver a sujetarme—¡Me largo!—Grité mientras recogía mi abrigo de los pies de la cama. Aunque no tenía demasiada conciencia de mí misma o mis movimientos, sí pude darme cuenta de que era la primera vez en toda mi vida que quería morirme. Y no sólo como en una frase dicha sólo por dar pena. Era más bien que deseaba desaparecer del mundo, borrar mi nombre y mi historia de las memorias de todos. Ser invisible. Y era irónico que el mismo hombre que antes me había dado fuerzas para continuar, fuera el mismo que estaba causando ese tipo de desesperación ahora.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando él volvió a la carga. Salió del baño con el rostro tenso y en dos zancadas estuvo frente a mí.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado—Me limité a seguir caminando hacía la puerta. Él no merecía nada más de mí. Ni siquiera gastaría saliva explicándole lo cabrón que era. Lo traicionada que me sentía o lo triste que estaría después de que mi ataque de rabia amainara. Pero Edward tenía otros planes y antes de que pudiera abandonar mi habitación, él me sujetó por las caderas y cerró la puerta, acorralándome. Por un instante, su pecho en mi espalda y su cuerpo presionando detrás del mío me paralizaron. Mi corazón traidor volvió a la vida por él. Aunque mi mente lo odiara, mi cuerpo lo deseaba como el primer día. Y yo me aborrecía por ello.

—Si no me sueltas volveré a gritar—Amenacé sin fuerza en la voz.

—¿Gritarás? ¿Y quién vendrá a rescatarte?—Edward no fue suave cuando me empujó contra la puerta, dejando mi rostro contra la madera e imposibilitando cualquier movimiento—¿Amanda quizás?—Mi estomago saltó dentro de mi cuerpo cuando él comenzó a recorrer mi cuello con su nariz. Su voz temblaba, al igual que sus grandes manos. Él parecía desesperado. Y quizás por eso no dije nada más. Porque Edward Masen nunca se había mostrado tan humano ante mí—¿Jacob?—No pude evitar gemir cuando onduló sus caderas, creando una deliciosa fricción. Parecía querer castigarme con sus acciones y con la fuerza que usaba para mantenerme quieta.

Pero entonces, justo entonces, recordé dónde y con quién había estado ese mismo cuerpo toda la noche anterior y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza me liberé de su agarre.

Lo encaré con los puños apretados y la barbilla alta. Él no tendría el honor de verme rota de nuevo. Nunca más.

—No. Jacob no vendrá a rescatarme porque no lo necesito Edward. Pero quizás es Tanya la que acude al escuchar mis gritos. Y ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Cómo le explicarás que después de pasar la noche con ella estás aquí tratando de acostarte conmigo?—Su rostro habría sido cómico en otra ocasión. Su cabello lucía desordenado y sus ojos estaban rojos aún. Tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que pensé se rompería. Todo su cuerpo anunciaba peligro.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Me reí sin humor y giré para marcharme de nuevo. ¿Encima se hacía el tonto? Oh sí, quizás incluso lo negaría. Todo por poder echar un polvo de nuevo—Isabella Swan juro que si tratas de huir una vez más, te pondré sobre mi hombro y te encerraré en los potreros—Su voz me paralizó. Y no por la amenaza precisamente.

Él estaba burlándose. Su tono estaba lleno de burla. Edward contenía la risa a duras penas.

Giré mi cuerpo hacía él, dispuesta a golpearlo donde más le dolería por tratar de humillarme una vez más. Pero su boca cortó mi ataque. De un momento a otro, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, sus brazos me rodeaban y sus manos me acariciaban por todos lados.

Me resistí, hice fuerza y traté de soltarme, pero Edward tenía mucha más fuerza que yo. Y su cuerpo servía de atadura sobre el mío.

Su lengua entró en mi boca con un empujón. Jadeé y él aprovechó para acercarse aún más, si eso era posible. Dispuesta a salir de allí costara lo que costara subí mis brazos hacía su cabello y tiré con todas las fuerzas que pude. Él gruñó y me besó con más intensidad. Trataba de distraerme y si cedía sólo un poco podría conseguirlo.

Húmedos sonidos llenaban el aire. Sus labios se comían los míos, su lengua presionaba y se arqueaba dentro de mi boca, con hambre. Y noté que mi zona sur había despertado. Estaba húmeda y lista para él, para tenerlo dentro de mí. La rabia creció en intensidad por esto. Yo no quería excitarme maldita fuera, quería golpearlo.

Entonces lo mordí.

Clavé mis dientes en la tierna carne de su labio inferior y presioné hasta que el sabor de su sangre llenó mi lengua.

Y él reaccionó. Se apartó y se llevó la mano a los labios. Un hilo rojo manó de la comisura de su boca. Una voz maliciosa cantó victoria dentro de mi cabeza. Mas la euforia duró menos de un segundo.

—¿Quieres hacerme daño? ¿Quieres verme sufrir?—No había enfado o reproche en su voz. Sólo oferta. Una oferta que se me antojó cruel. Avanzó un paso hacía mí y me encogí—¿Quieres herirme?—Un paso más. La sangre seguía saliendo de su labio, corriendo por su barbilla y manchando el cuello de su camisa blanca. Comencé a marearme. Ésta vez no por el olor a oxido, sino por saber que había sido yo la que lo había provocado—¿Quieres verme sangrar?—Edward clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos y giró la cabeza hacía un lado. El tono de su voz se convirtió en un susurro—Tú puedes hacerlo Isabella. Puedes matarme ahora si así lo deseas. Pero no lo conseguirás con golpes o gritos. No…—Ni siquiera me planteé apartar la mano que colocó sobre mi rostro. Cerré los ojos y él continuó—Sólo tienes que irte Bella. Si te vas, me muero—Las lágrimas que había contenido se derramaron instantáneamente.

No podía decirme eso. No ahora. No después de haber pasado la noche con otra. Él me mandaría al infierno.

Aún viva ardería por Edward Masen.

—No—Susurré.

Ya no importaba que me viera llorar. Aunque antaño me hubiera comido mis propios dedos para evitar que el presenciara una sola lágrima mía.

Nah.

Ya nada importaba.

Ni siquiera yo. O él. O la casa. El trabajo o James. Parecía como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar. Y era egoísta. El planeta no dejaría de funcionar sólo porque yo estuviera rota, pero así lo sentía.

—Tanya no está aquí. Ella no pasó la noche conmigo Bella. Ella ni siquiera me gusta—Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, porque lo que él decía debía ser una mentira y yo no quería ver esos dos jades brillando por un invento cruel—Bella, por favor, sólo mírame ¿Si? Mírame—Edward Masen, el hombre de hielo, estaba rogándome. A mí.

A la tonta e inocua de Bella Swan.

No era una mentira. Era un jodido sueño.

—Te amo—Aunque todo mi cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras, yo ya me había convencido de que pronto despertaría y él no estaría allí. Era imposible—Te amo. Creo que desde el primer momento en que te vi Bella—Recargué mi mejilla en su mano imaginaría. Debía disfrutar de esa utopía porque no sabía cuando volvería a convertirse en pesadilla—¡Mentira! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Creo que te amaba antes de conocerte! Sí, te amaba aunque no sabía que existías Bella. ¿Patético no?—Me reí, porque mi imaginación era una perra.

Él había descrito lo que yo sentía, adjudicándoselo a sí mismo. Y es que antes de saber que Edward Masen existía en este planeta, yo ya amaba la idea de alguien como él. Alguien que pudiera despertar mi cuerpo con una sola palabra. Que formara parte de mi alma y que hiciera latir mi corazón más rápido y más lento a la vez.

—Me pediste que fuera sincero. Pues ahora lo soy. Lo más sincero que puedo ser Bella. Te amo y quiero que te quedes conmigo—Sus labios acariciaron los míos. Aunque no pude verlo, tenía grabado a fuego el tacto suave de su boca—Quédate conmigo—Su voz fue sólo un suspiro pero fue suficiente para que sintiera como si flotara.

Claro que por una parte eso volvería a romperme. Flotar, volar o sentirse como una pompa de jabón, sólo puede pasarte en sueños.

Comencé a llorar nuevamente, esta vez por saber que nada de lo que estaba pasando se haría realidad. Porque la verdad era otra. La verdad era una hija de puta, donde Edward Masen jamás me amaría como yo lo amaba a él. Y antes de que el alba me despertara, le dije lo que nunca podría decirle despierta:

—Yo también te amo Edward. Con todas mis fuerzas—Un sonido ahogado salió de su garganta. Sus brazos estuvieron rodeándome al instante. Correspondí a ese abrazo con fervor.

Incluso el calor de su cuerpo parecía real. Este sin dudas era el mejor sueño que jamás había tenido.

No podría decir si habían pasado segundos, minutos o incluso horas, porque en esos momentos, cosas como el tiempo, parecían demasiado insignificantes como para prestarlas atención. Pero entonces la madera de la puerta rechinó al abrirse, Edward se apartó de mí y yo abrí los ojos. Sólo para encontrar a Amanda de pie en mi habitación, mirándonos como a dos entes extraños. La confusión y la sorpresa llenaba cada una de sus arrugas.

_Bien Bella, hora de despertar._

Me dije.

Pero no pasó. No desperté.

La realidad, por una vez en mi vida, había superado a la ficción.

.

..

…

**N/A:** _Se me hizo rico escribir este capitulo, por fin un poco de Edward-tiernito. Y volvemos a la Bella incrédula y con complejo de inferioridad, pero bueee esa es nuestra Bella, o la aceptamos o morimos. Un besito y espero que les esté gustando. Las adoro. ¡Me voy corriendo! Las adoro._


	16. Interrupciones

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capítulo 16:** _Interrupciones._

Amanda seguía estática en su posición.

No era la primera vez que nos había encontrado a Edward y a mí en una posición extraña, o incluso comprometida. Pero esta vez, además de que la distancia entre el cuerpo de él y el mío era nula, había otros componentes para añadirle al momento. Porque Edward seguía sangrando. El cuello de su camisa estaba salpicado de gotas rojas y en mis labios estaba la prueba tajante de que había sido yo la provocadora de ese daño.

Además, mi rostro seguía lleno de lágrimas, ahora secas, y mis ojos continuaban rojos por el llanto anterior. Edward lucía más despeinado que nunca, sus mejillas rojas y su respiración desacompasada sólo servían para aliñar más la tensión en esa habitación.

—Sólo venía para avisar a la niña de que Jacob está aquí y quiere verla—Miré a Edward rápidamente, pero él se encargó de que no viera su reacción, girando su cuerpo completamente hacía Amanda.

Segundos atrás, seguramente habría corrido despavorida de esa habitación. ¿Ahora? La visita de Jacob no me parecía más que un contratiempo.

Edward Masen había dicho que me amaba. No sólo una vez, lo había repetido con toda la dulzura y el cariño de un hombre verdaderamente enamorado.

Yo me equivoqué. Él no pasó la noche con Tanya ni con ninguna otra. Y aunque quizás en otro momento habría desconfiado de sus palabras e intenciones, ahora estaba completamente segura de que él había sido sincero. De que, de alguna forma, se había enamorado de mí. Y de que aunque fuéramos totalmente distintos y a veces no pudiéramos soportarnos, el amor que había despertado entre nosotros sería capaz de borrar todo eso.

—Le diré que suba—Amanda se giró para marcharse. Sus palabras tardaron un par de segundos en llegar a mi cerebro, cuando lo hicieron, mi estomago convulsionó de pánico.

—¡No!—Prácticamente grité dando un paso adelante. Sólo pensar que Jacob vendría aquí, al mismo lugar donde Edward y yo hacía unos minutos nos habíamos confesado, me hacía sentir una traidora. Amanda paró en seco y me observó cautelosa—Yo iré—Aclaré con un tono más normal.

La señora Cope asintió y continuó su marcha. Pero yo aún debía hacer algo. La conversación con Edward no estaba finiquitada. Ambos necesitábamos seguir con éste asunto. Respiré profundamente, me armé de valor y lo enfrenté.

Edward seguía observando el suelo, por lo que cuando le hablé no obtuve ninguna pista de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Edward—Musité y él se tensó.

No sabía cómo continuar y mi garganta estaba llena de nudos. Abrí la boca nuevamente pero él se me adelantó.

—Después. Tengo cosas que hacer ahora—Comenzó a arreglar su vestimenta. El nudo de su corbata estuvo apretado y en su sitio con un par de movimientos. Su chaqueta, antes arrugada, volvió a lucir impecable cuando él, con movimientos seguros, la estiró y acomodó sobre su cuerpo.

Mientras Edward se arreglaba yo entraba en pánico. No podía dejarlo marchar. Si lo hacía, sería la culpable de que él se volviera a encerrar entre sus muros de hielo. Si me ponía en el lugar de Edward, sabía con certeza que bajar a reunirme con Jake era igual a abandonarlo a él.

Pero por más que mi conciencia me pidió a gritos que retuviera a Edward, no lo hice. En vez de eso, coloqué una mano sobre mi cuelo, traté de respirar con normalidad y lo vi marcharse ante mis ojos.

Como una autómata salí de mi habitación y bajé la escalera. Justo antes de llegar al salón escuché cómo la puerta de entrada se cerraba. Edward se había marchado y mi corazón se apretó por ello.

—Bella—La voz hosca de Jacob me llamó desde atrás, pues al escuchar el portazo de la marcha de Edward mi cuerpo había girado en esa dirección instantáneamente. Lo encaré con una sonrisa vacía en los labios. Él la devolvió, con la diferencia de que la suya sí llegó a sus ojos.

Por un momento me distraje pensando en cómo la voz y la sonrisa de Jacob no combinaban. Él tenía aún esa esencia infantil y dulce de la infancia. Su sonrisa brillaba en sus ojos oscuros y lo hacía iluminarse. Sin embargo, ese brillo, no contrastaba con los poderosos músculos de su cuerpo o con el tono ronco y profundo de su voz varonil.

Todo lo contrario a Edward.

La sonrisa de Edward Masen era exactamente como él. Enigmática y pícara. A veces condescendiente o incluso petulante. Aunque fuera una risa sincera, sabías que había más detrás de ella de lo que cualquier mortal podría descifrar. La sonrisa de Edward escondía promesas. Igual que él mismo.

—¿Bella?—Y hablando de sonrisas…La de Jacob se había evaporado con mi silencio.

Tragué el nudo que había en mi garganta y asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal Jacob?—Al parecer, una simple frase calmó las ansias que habían rondado la cabeza de Jake al notar mis nervios. Se calmó, suspiró y se acercó para dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

—Estoy genial. ¡Mejor imposible! Pasó algo ¿Sabes? Me moría por contarte, por eso vine, estoy tan emocionado…—Jake paró de divagar y sus mejillas oliváceas se tornaron rojas—Perdón. ¿Cómo estás tú?—Reí indulgente.

—Bien. Sigue contándome—Sin más, me senté en el sillón y palmeé los cojines invitándolo a hacer lo mismo.

Jacob Black se iluminó cual niño con regalos de navidad. Se acomodó a mi lado y comenzó a hablar sin parar.

_Mientras, a un par de kilómetros de allí…_

La fila de personas que esperaban para ser atendidas, se me antojó kilométrica.

¿Todos los habitantes del pueblo habían escogido ese jodido día para ir al banco?

Estaba muy irritable, lo sabía y quería calmarme. La pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Mi cuerpo y mi cerebro parecían desconectados. Mientras en mi mente sabía que debía acudir a la cita con el jefe del banco porque era importante, mi cuerpo intentaba volver sobre sus pasos para recuperar el momento con Bella.

Mi piel deseaba desprenderse de mí para ir corriendo a cobijarse entre sus pequeños brazos pálidos. Y quizás, si esto me hubiera pasado antes, simplemente habría vuelto a cerrarme en banda. Incluso habría odiado a Amanda por interrumpir y a Isabella por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para retenerme a su lado.

Pero yo quería cambiar. Deseaba que la empatía volviera a ser parte de mis sentimientos hacía los demás.

_No todos son tan malos como tú quieres verlos._

Me repetía. Y aunque no daba el resultado inmediato que yo anhelaba, era suficiente para regalarme un poco de paciencia.

—¿Edward?—Thomas, el dueño, me dio una sonrisa cautelosa. Se la devolví y eso pareció tranquilizarlo—Vamos pasa. Tenemos que hablar—Su tono fue como el acorde de una canción. Él solía alargar las palabras mientras que sonreía. Thomas era un buen tipo, amable y eficiente, aunque antaño su tono de voz demasiado divertido había sacado lo peor de mí.

—Gracias—Murmuré cuando llegamos a su despacho y él corrió a dejar un vaso de humeante café frente a mí, no sin antes ofrecerme asiento.

—Muy bien—Canturreó de nuevo. Juntó las yemas de sus dedos, unas contra otras y subió sus gafas de carey que siempre solían resbalar hasta la punta de su larga y afilada nariz—Cuéntame ¿Qué te trae por aquí muchacho?—Lejos de irritarme, esta vez su tono paternal me calmó y me instó a ir al grano.

—Quiero un nuevo préstamo—Solté.

Sus cejas se juntaron imperceptiblemente.

_Mala señal._

—Edward sabes que podemos dártelo—Aunque su tono era tranquilo y sus palabras eran las que yo esperaba, seguía sin gustarme la tensión que parecía haber coloreado sus mejillas—Pero la pregunta es ¿Sería rentable para ti?—Abrí la boca para defender mi punto.

Pero Thomas levantó un dedo en el aire, se puso en pie y caminó hacía uno de sus muchos archivos. Rebuscó un rato y después volvió con una carpeta azul entre sus manos.

—Veamos, tienes tres créditos pequeños—Dio la vuelta a la pagina—Tu casa está en su segunda hipoteca y aún no terminas de pagar las antiguas deudas de tus padres…—El labio inferior del hombre que tenía delante tembló un segundo y yo sabía porque.

No me gustaba que se nombrara a mis padres. Nunca me había gustado, todos los sabían y más que respetarlo tenían miedo de mis reacciones.

Aunque mi espalda se tensó, me calmé y respiré profundamente.

—Lo sé Thomas pero quiero un nuevo crédito para construir otro establo. El que tengo está dejando ganancias muy superiores a las deudas que tengo y lo sabes—Él asintió, aunque aún parecía esperar que me levantara y empezara a gritar como un energúmeno.

No pasaría.

Ojeó sus páginas y asintió, de acuerdo conmigo.

—El único problema sería que surgiera un imprevisto Edward. Si por alguna razón tuvieras algún imprevisto en tus negocios, tu estabilidad económica se iría a pique—Pasé las manos por mi cabello y Thomas volvió a tensarse.

Él tenía razón. Si me daban ese crédito por la cantidad que yo esperaba y surgiera un imprevisto, por pequeño que fuera, el negocio de toda una vida podría venirse abajo. Pero ¿Qué podría pasar?

Joder, en este pueblo pequeño, hosco y retrógrado jamás pasaba nada. Nada de nada.

Y eso me dio la seguridad para decir:

—Me arriesgaré—Thomas apretó los labios y sonrió negando con la cabeza. Él ya tenía claro que no me haría cambiar de opinión.

Tras firmar los papeles salí a caminar un rato por el pueblo. Hacía tiempo que no lo recorría y la verdad es que lo extrañaba un poco.

La gente, por supuesto, prefería apartarse de mi camino y nadie-excepto la dueña de la panadería, que era una íntima amiga de Amanda y por ende había perdido todo su pavor hacía mí-me saludó o trató de acercarse a charlar.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentí mal. Me sentí sólo y apartado.

¿Tan hijo de perra había sido en el pasado?

No tuve que contestarme esa frase. Frederic Turner caminaba hacía mí desde el final de la calle empedrada. Al principio no me vio, iba muy entretenido observando sus zapatos marrones, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos lechosos parecieron salir de sus cuencas.

Sentí un desagradable pinchazo en la boca del estomago.

Frederic Turner había vivido en el pueblo desde que nació, cosechaba en su pequeño huerto y vivía de las deliciosas frutas que daban sus árboles. Él amaba su huerto y la vida en el campo. Pero hacía años una enemistad peligrosa había nacido entre él y yo.

Justo después de la muerte de mi madre.

Y aunque aún era un adolescente, cuando escuché el rumor que según la madre de Tanya, Frederic había extendido, no me lo pensé dos veces antes de ir a su casa y quemar todos los árboles que encontré a mí paso. Recordé con precisión sus gritos llorosos al verme rociar sus manzanos con gasolina.

—_¡Por dios santo! ¿Estás loco? ¡Para por dios, para!—_Había balbuceado inconexo y lloroso, pero al ver que no me iba a detener, trató de pararme por la fuerza.

Recordé cómo se había tambaleado hacía mí para arrebatarme el bidón de combustible. Sólo bastó un empujón de mi parte para que el anciano quedara sentado en el suelo.

—_No, no, no—_Repetía él, mientras los crujido de sus árboles al quemarse deleitaban mis oídos.

Antes de irme de su huerta, me había girado y dicho con el tono más cruel del que fui capaz:

—_Si vuelve a hablar de mi madre como lo hizo, también quemaré su casa. Con usted dentro—_Esa noche, la policía había llegado a mi puerta.

Mi hoja de antecedentes quedó manchada y Frederic Turner evitó volver a encontrarse conmigo.

El rumor que supuestamente él había extendido aún resonaba en mis oídos.

_Elizabeth Masen murió de pura maldad._

Jacob estaba emocionado con sus nuevas noticias.

Lo habían llamado de la universidad de Seattle para decirle que tenía una beca completa. La había ganado por su habilidad con los deportes y era una gran oportunidad para él.

—Seré el primer Black que va a la universidad—Anunciaba contento.

En el tiempo que pasé escuchándolo, casi me olvidé de la ansiedad que sentía por Edward.

Casi.

Porque cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió y su cuerpo llenó el espacio reducido del _hall_, mis hormones volvieron a gritar enloquecidas. Y mi corazón, seducido por el aroma que él traía pegado a su piel, bailó en mi pecho.

—Hola—Saludó. Aunque en realidad, sólo me miró a mí mientras las sílabas dejaban sus labios.

Jake no respondió el saludo y yo, demasiado nerviosa para comportarme con normalidad, tampoco lo hice. Por el contrarío, el muchacho que tenía sentado a mi lado, se tensó y empuñó sus manos.

Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Jacob sólo sabía la parte "mala" de lo que había ocurrido entre Edward y yo. Y me sentí como una estúpida por haberlo hecho participe.

Eventualmente, Edward se marchó. La comida estuvo lista unos minutos después y la burbuja de alegría que nos había rodeado a Jake y a mí, se rompió. Él no volvió a contarme nada más de sus planes y aunque lo hubiera hecho, seguramente no lo habría escuchado.

En la mesa, Amanda, Jacob y yo comimos en silencio. Mis ojos volvían a posarse una y otra vez en el asiento vacío de Edward.

Después de ayudar a Amanda a limpiar y de pasear a lo largo de la casona, Jacob se marchó a casa.

La tarde había caído tiñendo el cielo de un color rosa pálido. Pero yo aún seguía sin fuerzas para subir la escalera hacía mi habitación. Con sólo pensar que Edward estaría a pocos pasos de mí, mi estomago se llenaba de mariposas enfebrecidas, que unidas a mis muy hiperactivas hormonas podrían causar estragos.

_Cobarde. Cobarde. Cobarde. Cobarde._

Me gritaba esa vocecita desdeñosa en mi cabeza. Pero yo apretaba los dientes y me limitaba a ignorarla. Sí, era una jodida cobarde.

—Niña—Literalmente salté del sillón en el que había estado sentada. Por un momento, pensé que era Edward el que había venido. Sólo se trataba de Amanda—Me marcho. La cena está lista, cuando tengáis hambre la calientas—Asentí, aunque dudaba seriamente que ni una miga de aquella espectacular empanada de pollo que la señora Cope había preparado, entrara en mi encogido estomago.

Deambulé un rato más por el sótano. Ordené varios archivos y terminé de redactar un par de cartas. Cuando finalmente salí, fuera estaba completamente oscuro. Las estrellas escondidas detrás de un grueso manto de nubes negras. Gemí.

Odiaba la lluvia.

No podía retrasar más mi ida al dormitorio. Así que cual ladrona, subí la escalera quitándome primero los zapatos. Salté el peldaño que rechinaba y fui de puntillas hasta mi habitación.

_Cobarde. Cobarde. Cobarde. Cobarde._

Volvía esa voz ponzoñosa a la carga.

Quedándome en ropa interior, me tumbé sobre mi estomago y esperé a que los nervios, la emoción y las ansias pasaran. Me di la vuelta. No lo conseguí. Seguía tan excitada como cuando tuve la certeza de que los "_Te amo_" de Edward no habían sido fruto de un sueño o de mi gran imaginación. Volví a girarme, ésta vez quedando en posición fetal. Sujeté mis rodillas y respiré profundamente una, dos, tres, diez, cien veces. Pero esa sensación de angustia, ese deseo de correr detrás de Edward, seguían allí. Perenne y hambriento de él. Casi lloré por mi incapacidad de quedarme tranquila.

En lo único que era capaz de pensar era que detrás de la pared que había a mis espaldas, estaba el hombre que hacía unas horas antes me había besado y dicho te amo. El hombre que yo amaba a la vez. El único capaz de sanar las heridas dejadas por James con sus besos.

Y antes de que pudiera pensarlo, estaba caminando a través del pasillo hacía su habitación. Aunque mis piernas temblaban como gelatina no paré o volví sobre mis pasos. Ante la puerta que me separaba de Edward Masen tragué saliva, sujeté el picaporte y empujé lo suficiente para entrar.

Edward dormía. Y la parte cobarde de mí-o sea el noventa por ciento del total-pensó en que quizás era mejor dejar las cosas así hasta el día siguiente. Porque él estaba durmiendo y no quería molestarlo. Aún así, mis pies actuaron con vida propia y caminaron hasta quedar a unos centímetros del cuerpo de Edward. Él no estaba tranquilo. Sus parpados cerrados se agitaban violentamente y cada pocos segundos, su cuerpo sufría leves espasmos nerviosos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sudaba.

Y todo era por mi culpa. Por mi cobardía.

Sin pararme a pensar, di la vuelta a la cama, abrí las sabanas y me acurruqué a su lado.

.

..

…

**N/A:**_ Disfrútenlo, un besito._


	17. Amenazas y promesas

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo 17:** _Amenazas y promesas._

En cuanto estuve al lado de Edward, temblé. Toda la sabana tenía impregnada su aroma. La cama estaba calida y el peso de él hacía que mi cuerpo se inclinara a su lado. Aunque no podía saber con certeza si sólo era yo la que me inclinaba, incapaz de mantener mis manos lejos de él ni un segundo más.

Tomé aire y coloqué mi palma sobre su ancha espalda. Edward se estremeció y musitó algo en sueños. Pero al instante en que mi piel rozó la suya, él comenzó a moverse. Me dio la sensación de ser el interruptor personal para activar su lujuria. Porque en un par de movimientos, estuve de espaldas a él, con su cuerpo firmemente presionado contra mí.

Edward gimió cuando su miembro rígido estuvo contra mi trasero.

Incapaz de resistirme, estiré mi brazo hacía atrás y acaricié su cabello suave y grueso. Los mechones de seda hicieron cosquillas en la palma de mi mano. Y yo suspiré satisfecha.

Edward empezó a moverse contra mí. Embestía suavemente con sus caderas una y otra vez. Su respiración, al igual que la mía, se hizo más intensa.

Pero de pronto paró sus movimientos y yo me tensé, pensando que había despertado.

—¿Edward?—Murmuré.

No hubo respuesta de su parte.

Sus brazos seguían rodeándome y el peso calido de su cuerpo contra mi espalda me dio la suficiente audacia para continuar los roces por mí misma.

Ondulé mis caderas y embestí hacía atrás. Poco después él reaccionó de vuelta. Nos movíamos al unísono, cuando él retrocedía yo embestía para encontrarlo y antes de que me diera cuenta, mi ropa interior estaba húmeda y caliente y mis pezones tan duros como dos pequeñas rocas.

Mi respiración pesada y desacompasada salía en pequeños jadeos y volvía a mis pulmones convertida en gemidos de placer.

Con un gruñido, Edward me puso sobre mi estomago y su peso me llenó desde atrás. Su aliento golpeaba contra mi nuca y se colaba entre mi cabello haciéndome estremecer. Edward volvía a apretarse contra mí, una y otra vez. La humedad de mi sexo resbalaba sobre mi ropa interior, ayudando a sus movimientos desacompasados. Apresé una esquina de la almohada entre mis manos y la apreté con fuerza.

Él volvió a detenerse y yo quise llorar.

—¿Bella?—Su voz, pastosa y sorprendida vibró en mi estomago y me hizo humedecerme aún más—Joder—Se quejó en un gemido. Sentí cómo su cuerpo se separaba y llevé mi mano hacía atrás para sujetar su muslo.

—No pares—Rogué.

Se hizo el silencio. Por fin, Edward había despertado, y los segundos que tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se me hicieron eternos. Pero entonces él sólo volvió a tomar su lugar. Suavemente se posicionó de nuevo sobre mí espalda. Sujeté su muslo con más fuerza, sintiendo el vello fino contra la palma de mi mano. Prácticamente grité cuando su miembro volvió a rozar contra mis nalgas.

Casi podía sentir los músculos de su estomago contrayéndose contra mi baja espalda. Mi sexo golpeaba contra el colchón con cada empuje del suyo.

Edward apartó el cabello de mi espalda y comenzó a besar mi nuca. Y cuando sus dientes atraparon mi carne y su lengua marcó, húmeda y caliente, sobre mi piel pensé:

_Podría morir ahora y sería feliz._

—Quiero verte Bella, déjame verte—Las manos de Edward se movieron hacía mis costillas y después rodearon completamente mis pechos. Entre sus dedos hizo rodar mis pezones, y tuve una clara imagen de su lengua reemplazando sus manos.

Estuve a punto de correrme.

Edward no esperó mi aprobación, él quería verme e hizo lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirlo, sólo que no pensé en qué parte de mi cuerpo quería observar.

Cuando se incorporó y tiró de mis caderas hacía atrás, dejándome apoyada sobre mis codos y mis rodillas, supe que no era mi rostro precisamente.

Escuché el sonido de las sabanas al rozarse cuando cambió de posición. No podía verle y eso quizás me excitaba más de lo normal. Una de sus manos se coló entre mis muslos y apretó justo en el lugar donde más lo quería. Chillé y me froté contra sus dedos buscando más fricción. La tela de mis bragas sobraba. Deseaba su piel contra mi piel, sus dedos resbalando sobre mi humedad y entrando en mí con dureza.

Y él pareció escuchar mis deseos.

Primero desató mi sostén, que quedó colgando sobre mis hombros y después bajó mis bragas hasta mis rodillas.

—Joder, eres deliciosa—Sus dedos cumplieron mis deseos, resbalando sólo un poco en mi interior. Embestí hacía atrás y me penetré yo misma. Ambos jadeamos y yo tuve que encajar mi mandíbula con miedo a partirme en dos por el placer. Toda mi espina dorsal se curvó hacía atrás con cada embate. Y cuando me corrí, lo hice tan fuerte que grité y terminé hundiendo mis dientes en la almohada.

—Edward te quiero ahora—Ordené sintiéndome temblar aún por los vestigios de mi orgasmo.

Dios. Él no podía saber cuánto lo deseaba firmemente clavado dentro de mí.

—Cristo—Susurró antes de golpear la punta de su miembro contra mí entrada. Era delicioso sentir su carne suave contra la mía. Era casi como tocar el cielo con los dedos. Edward no esperó mucho para entrar completamente dentro de mi cuerpo. Fue su turno para gritar.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar todo el aire que había escapado de mis pulmones, él estaba embistiendo una y otra vez. No trataba de ser suave y yo tampoco lo quería así. La habitación se llenó con el olor a sexo que emitían nuestros cuerpos. Los sonidos de succión cuando Edward se retiraba y regresaba una y otra vez sólo lograron enloquecerme un poco más.

—Más—Pedí enderezándome lo suficiente como para que él tuviera que agacharse un poco y yo pudiera colocar mis manos contra la cabecera de la cama.

Edward penetraba tan hondo que podía sentir su polla en mi estomago.

Lo acompañé en sus arremetidas, queriéndolo tan cerca como pudiera conseguirlo. Él sujetó mi cadera y rodeó mi cintura con las manos, dejándome completamente inmóvil con su fuerza.

—Retírate y siéntate con fuerza sobre mí cariño—Pidió entre gemidos. Y lo hice, saqué su grueso miembro de mi interior con un movimiento y luego volví a tenerlo dentro con un golpe seco. Justo antes de que todo mi interior estuviera lleno con él, los dedos de Edward acariciaron mi clítoris y fue lo último que necesité para volver a correrme. La intensidad de sus empujes se hizo más rápida e intensa y poco tiempo después me llenó con su orgasmo. Por unos segundos, lo único que pude escuchar fue el sonido de su respiración, mezclándose con la mía.

Ambos respirábamos con mucha dificultad.

Me sentía deliciosamente plena, llena de vida y exquisitamente exhausta. Aún así, cuando Edward se retiró de mi interior me puse nerviosa.

Podía manejar su excitación casi mejor de lo que podía manejar la mía. Durante el sexo éramos imanes con vida propia, cada movimiento mío encajaba perfectamente con los suyos. Pero el "_después de_" era otra historia. Y ahora tenía mi ocasión perfecta para ser valiente. Antes de que él recuperara la capacidad de pensar llené mis pulmones de aire y le dije:

—Lo siento—Aún no era lo suficientemente valiente para mirar su rostro mientras mis palabras hacían efecto, así que esperé.

—¿Por qué?—Su voz era suave y sosegada. Me tranquilizó.

—Porque la primera vez que estuve contigo se lo conté a Jacob. Porque nunca confié en ti y siempre esperé lo peor. Porque soy una cobarde. Y sobre todo porque te amo y si te pierdo, me pierdo a mí misma también—Lo solté todo rápida y claramente. Y me sorprendió la paz que recibí después de mi confesión. Me sentía libre.

—Repítelo—Mordí mi labio inferior.

—Porque la primera vez que…—Su cuerpo volvió a estar detrás de mí. Toda la calidez de su piel contagiándome de deliciosos escalofríos. Sus manos sujetaron mi cintura.

—Sólo lo último—Susurró en mí oído, justo a través de mi cabello. Sonreí.

—Te amo—Dije con más fuerza que nunca.

—Otra vez—Dejé escapar una carcajada y su estomago tembló.

—Te amo Edward—Repetí. Y estaba dispuesta a pasarme la noche entera diciéndolo hasta que quedara satisfecho.

—No sabes lo jodidamente bien que suena eso cariño—Solté un gritito cuando me dio la vuelta y cayó conmigo sobre su torso.

Apoyé mi oído contra su corazón, que latía más rápido de lo normal. Sus manos sujetaron mi barbilla. Él hizo que lo mirara.

—Yo también te amo—Susurró. Y sus ojos corroboraron las palabras. Pude sentir que Edward estaba tan lleno de mí como yo de él. Me arrastré hasta que estuve a su altura y coloqué mis labios sobre los suyos.

Lamí suavemente, recordando el corte que le había hecho horas atrás. Besé una, dos, diez, cien veces su boca. La humedecí con mis labios y traté de redimir el daño que había hecho con besos sinceros.

—Si sigues así volveré a estar dentro de ti en muy poco tiempo—Amenazó con voz ronca.

—Ojala todas las amenazas fueran como esa—Murmuré osada.

Edward me regaló una de sus risas verdaderas. De esas que iluminaban sus ojos y hacían que su pecho vibrara. Suspiré de placer. Pero mi estomago sonó en ese momento y la risa de Edward continuó, ésta vez burlesca. Me sonrojé y golpeé su brazo.

—Auch. Contigo tendré que aprender a que el dolor y el placer vienen en un mismo saco—Le sonreí antes de volver a besarlo. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi frente—Ahora te quedarás aquí mientras que yo voy a buscar algo para alimentarte—Volvió a besarme. Asentí reticente. No quería perderlo ni un segundo de vista.

Pero joder, tenía hambre.

Mi estomago volvió a sonar y Edward se puso en pie de un salto.

Cuando toda su espalda desnuda estuvo frente a mí, iluminada por la luz de la luna, pensé que mi estomago ruidoso podría esperar.

Gateé sobre la cama y pasé la palma de mi mano sobre su duro trasero, que se contrajo hacía adelante mientras que Edward gruñía.

—Bella para—Susurró con la misma voz ronca que había usado para amenazarme. Volví a tocarlo, deleitándome con la suavidad y la dureza de su cuerpo—Para o volveré a la cama y no te dejaré salir hasta…Nunca te dejaré salir—Me reí con ganas y con toda la inocencia que pude pregunté:

—¿Lo prometes?—Edward gruñó de nuevo y mi interior se llenó de mariposas.

—Comida. Ahora—Dijo y antes de que pudiera atraparlo corrió fuera de la habitación.

Aún desnudo.

Me tendí en la cama y quise patalear de alegría.

No es como si él me hubiera pedido matrimonio, pero dentro de mí, sabía que esto sólo podía ser el principio. No iba a permitir más malos entendidos entre nosotros. Ni uno más. Todo lo que tenía que hacer a partir de ahora era quererlo. Lo que no me resultaba nada difícil. Querer a Edward era tan fácil como respirar. Antes de lo que pude prever, él estaba de vuelta. Y mejor aún, Edward venía silbando por el pasillo. Estaba feliz y yo no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente por su estado de ánimo. Amaba verlo así.

—Empanada de pollo y té helado—Me incorporé y observé la bandeja que traía entre las manos.

—Pero está fría—Objeté. Enarcó una ceja—La empanada, digo—Me sonrojé muy a mi pesar. Edward sonrió pícaro.

—Ésta comida es mejor fría cariño, ya verás—Se sentó a mi lado. La cama se hundió bajo su peso. Cortó una pequeña porción de empanada y la llevó a mi boca sujeta entre sus dedos. Lo miré con reticencia—Venga Bella, confía en mí. Abre grande—Lo hice y cuando la comida llegó a mi lengua quise gemir.

Tenía razón. Mucho mejor fría y viniendo de sus dedos.

Tardamos menos de diez minutos en comer prácticamente toda la bandeja. Al final, además del delicioso cansancio que había invadido mi cuerpo después del sexo, estaba satisfecha, llena y me sentía pesada. Eso no impidió que volviéramos a hacer el amor, ésta vez, suave y despacio. Deleitándonos el uno con el otro.

Justo antes de que _Morfeo_ me llevara al mundo de los sueños, Edward puso su frente contra la mía. Abrí los ojos y le sonreí.

—Bella—Susurró—Quédate conmigo—Suspiré. Me acerqué para dejar un beso en sus labios y asentí a su petición.

—Para siempre—Murmuré.

Después, ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

.

..

…

_N/A:_ Gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios, realmente no saben lo mucho que pueden conseguir con solo una opinión. ¡Enserio! ¡Las doro!


	18. Del rosa al negro

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío._

**Capitulo 18:** _Del rosa al negro._

_Dos semanas después…_

El sorpresivo sol que me había despertado ese día bañaba mi rostro. Mis mejillas dolían, ya que no había parado de sonreír como una boba. Aunque el viento hacía acto de presencia y despeinaba con su halito helado mi pelo, el calor del hombre que tenía a mi lado me hacía olvidar todo lo demás.

Edward Masen había cambiado.

Todos los que lo habían visto por estos días lo notaron.

Al principio no sabían qué pasaba. ¿Un nuevo corte de cabello? ¿Quizás estaba más bronceado? O ¿Tal vez la ropa nueva que había comprado en el pueblo era lo que marcaba la diferencia?

No fue hasta que Amanda, en una de sus inspecciones matutinas, se había golpeado las rodillas para, acto seguido, apuntar con un dedo acusatorio a Edward y decirle:

—¡Tus ojos! ¡Son tus ojos muchacho! Eso es lo que cambió—Y todos los demás corroboraron su descubrimiento.

Pues ahora esos ojos verdes de él brillaban como el jade. Tenían algo más que color, en ellos habitaba la vida.

Y no sólo sus ojos eran diferentes. Su sonrisa podía iluminar la casa entera. Sus modales de la noche a la mañana eran completamente distintos. Se mostraba amable, relajado y comprensivo. En las dos semanas que llevábamos juntos, no había vuelto a gritar.

Me giré a mirarlo.

Edward estaba sobre su espalda con el cabello despeinado y los ojos cerrados. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa tranquila. Su rostro terso, libre de arrugas o muecas nerviosas.

Era sólo él, perdido en la tranquilidad que últimamente lo inundaba.

En éstas dos semanas, también me acerqué a Tanya. No podía decir que fuéramos las mejores amigas, pero ya sabía que no tenía razones para estar celosa de ella. Además de que, con los cambios y las obras que se estaban realizando en la casona, no había mucho tiempo para visitas de cortesía.

Edward había pedido un préstamo para construir un nuevo establo. Los caballos llegaron la semana anterior y en la casa, era bastante normal ver a sus empleados correr de aquí para allá hasta arriba de trabajo.

Sin embargo, por las noches, cuando finalmente Edward terminaba sus obligaciones y yo podía refugiarme en sus brazos fuertes y cálidos, la vida se veía de otro color.

Color rosa, específicamente.

Apenas podía quitarme la sonrisa de tonta que se me había insertado en los labios. Casi no me resistía a buscarlo durante el día y arrastrarlo a la habitación que ahora compartíamos. Y si no fuera por los besos robados que nos regalábamos por las esquinas de la casona, habría terminado secuestrándolo sin rescate posible.

—¿Qué miras?—Su tono de voz, una mezcla entre burla y picardía, hizo vibrar mi estomago.

—¿Tú qué crees?—Inquirí juguetona.

Edward suspiró y su labio inferior tembló tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

—Sé que soy irresistible…—Golpeé su hombro—Eso dolió—Me increpó antes de girar su cuerpo y colocarse encima de mí.

—Eres un arrogante—Murmuré, aunque mi mirada se desvió hacía sus labios y perdí un poco de coherencia.

—Te gusta que sea arrogante, no mientas—Apoyó su cabeza sobre una mano y enarcó una ceja—Incluso creo que fue la arrogancia lo que te enamoró de mí—Bufé.

—Más quisieras—Susurré ocultando la evidente sonrisa que pugnaba por dibujarse en mis labios.

—Entonces ¿Qué fue?—Preguntó tomando mi barbilla y girándola para que lo encarara.

—Fue el sexo, obviamente—Bromeé. Él abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y yo no pude más que reírme de su cara.

—Eres tan romántica…—Bufó, alargando la segunda palabra con ironía.

Paré de reír y acerqué mi rostro para besarlo suavemente. Él gruñó y se resistió un poquito. Lo que arrancó una carcajada de mi parte. Finalmente se rindió y me siguió el juego. Antes de que pudiéramos contenernos su lengua exploraba el interior de mi boca.

Acaricié su cabello y lo empujé hacía mí mientras gemía. Su olor, mezclado con el aroma a hierba húmeda era lo más delicioso jamás inventado. De hecho, era partidaria de embotellarlo y venderlo.

Una de sus manos buscó el botón de mi pantalón vaquero y yo dejé mis divagaciones para llenar mi pecho de gemidos. No pude evitar inspirar con fuerza, por lo que mi vientre se contrajo y él tuvo un lugar para deslizar su mano dentro de mi ropa interior.

Sus dedos entraron en contacto con la carne suave que ardía entre mis muslos. Me arqueé hacía él y jadeé con fuerza. Con una suave sonrisa, Edward lamió su labio inferior. Me estremecí y su sonrisa se ladeó pícaramente. Sus labios se posaron sobre mi pezón, comenzó a succionar por encima de la tela sin dejar de mirarme. Y los pequeños espasmos de mi estomago crecieron en intensidad.

_Dios, él me mataría._

—¿Te gusta?—Preguntó ronco, antes de subir la cabeza y morder mi labio inferior con suavidad.

—Más adentro—Pedí empujando mis caderas hacía adelante. Con el movimiento, noté cómo su poderosa erección se apretaba contra mi muslo.

Sin pararme a pensar llevé mi mano hacía donde él más me necesitaba y la colé por el cierre de su vaquero.

Él palpitaba contra mi palma. Acaricié con fuerza la carne dura y suave. Edward perdió el ritmo en sus caricias y sus ojos volaron a la parte trasera de su cráneo. Y exploté. Literalmente.

Era increíble como un solo gesto de su rostro o el hecho de entre sus cejas apareciera una pequeña arruga por el placer que le estaba dando y sus labios se separaran en busca de aire, pudieran enviarme más allá del límite.

_Directa al orgasmo._

—¡Edward! ¡Muchacho!—La voz de Amanda llegó desde la casa. Comencé a reírme cuando Edward se puso en pie y observó con horror el bulto que sobresalía en su pantalón.

—Joder ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto?—Amanda seguía llamando. Edward se pasó sus manos por el cabello, desesperado. Arqueé mis caderas para acomodar mi pantalón y él siguió cada uno de mis gestos. Cuando terminé, me apuntó con un dedo y susurró—Esto no quedará así, vendré por más—Le guiñé un ojo y se marchó hacía la casa.

No podía culpar a Amanda por distraernos. Ese día llegaba un encargo muy importante de la ciudad y el mismo Edward había ordenado tajante que se lo avisara en cuanto llegara.

Me apoyé sobre mis codos y lo observé marchar. Sus zancadas elegantes hacían que el pantalón vaquero desgastado que usaba se apretara contra su trasero. Ese redondo, duro y maravilloso trasero que me daban ganas de morder.

Suspiré y me dejé caer de nuevo sobre la hierba.

_Qué hombre madre mía, qué hombre…_

_Mientras en la casa…_

—Firme aquí—Fruncí el ceño y garabateé mi nombre sobre el papel que el tipo del correo me tendía.

Estaba frustrado sexualmente y eso no era nada bueno. No veía la hora de terminar con el encargo y volver donde la pequeña embaucadora que había dejado recostada sobre la hierba.

Quería ver esos pequeños pezones suyos levantarse para mí. Endurecerse contra mi boca…

_Para._

Me dije, antes de tener otro problemita con el tamaño de mi pantalón. No quería escandalizar a Amanda. Ya podía imaginarla con los ojos fuera de las cuencas.

—Gracias—Murmuré recogiendo el sobre.

Era extraño. Esto no era lo que yo estaba esperando. Había estado seguro de que lo que traía el cartero era el resguardo del encargo para los establos no una…¿Citación judicial?

—¿Qué coño es esto?—Me pregunté a mí mismo girando el sobre y rasgándolo.

—Esa boca…—Me retó Amanda antes de irse a la cocina.

Rasgué el papel recio e impersonal que solían usar para estas ocasiones. Lo extendí y leí atentamente.

Antes de poder terminar si quiera, mi cuerpo se había vuelto de roca.

—¡Hijo de perra!—Bramé.

No podía creerlo. No podía ser, simplemente. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ahora?

Amanda llegó corriendo desde la cocina. Me giré hacía la puerta, quería evitar que ella viera mis manos temblar. Su tono fue fúnebre cuando murmuró:

—¿Es algo relacionado con tu hermano verdad?—Apreté la mandíbula y cerré el puño donde mantenía la citación. Deseaba que el papel se fundiera contra la palma de mi mano y desapareciera para siempre. Luego caí en la cuenta de que Amanda sabía demasiado para haberlo averiguado sólo por mis gritos. La encaré y le pregunté sin rodeos:

—¿Cómo lo sabe?—Amanda se encogió. Una sensación extraña, acompañada de un sabor amargo inundó mi garganta—¿Cómo lo sabe?—Inquirí de nuevo arrastrando las palabras. Estaba luchando contra mi mismo para no volver a caer en la ira y la desesperación que tanto me habían jodido en el pasado.

—Yo…Yo no…—Sus tartamudeos me lanzaron al límite. Di un paso hacía ella y la observé a los ojos—¡Hay muchacho! Es que yo lo sentía aquí—Una de sus manos vagó hacía su pecho, ella continuó—Desde hace mucho tiempo sabía que algo malo pasaría—Asentí. La señora Cope siempre había sido muy sensible en cuanto a presentimientos se refiere. Y la verdad es que en estos momentos no estaba para conversaciones. Simplemente creí lo que decía, porque no tenía ningún motivo para mentirme. ¿O si?

Sin más tardanza decidí ponerme en contacto con mi abogado.

En la citación se me reclamaba para estudiar el caso de la herencia de mis padres. Por supuesto, éste mismo problema había asomado la cabeza hacía algunos años atrás. Pero con la ayuda de mi abogado, conseguimos una especie de _"trato"._ Yo me quedaría con la casa mientras no tuviera ningún otro lugar a donde ir. A James no le hizo ninguna gracia por supuesto, pero en esos momentos, cuando vi cómo mi hermano salía airado y rojo discutiendo con su abogada, lo único en lo que pude pensar es _"Que te jodan cabrón"._ Además, durante todos los años en los que me quedé la casa para mí sólo, tuve que pagarle parte de los beneficios por orden del juez.

Ahora el perro de mi hermano volvía para reclamar lo suyo. Seguramente se habría enterado de que la vivienda valía el triple que antes y ya no le bastaba con una simple cifra al mes. Y si Bella se enteraba…

—¡Joder!—Me estremecí. Paré mi caminata y me giré para decirle a Amanda—De esto ni una palabra a Isabella—Ella asintió.

No quería ni pensar lo que ella haría al enterarse, pues James no sólo quería robarme a mí, sino que ya le había robado a Bella. Para ella sería como la gota que colma el vaso y no iba a permitir que ese bastardo del demonio la hiciera sufrir más.

Llegué a mi despacho y descolgué el teléfono. No tardaron mucho en contestar.

—Jason Jenks—Saludó con voz ronca. Aclaré mi garganta y fui al grano:

—Jason soy Edward Masen y tengo un problema—Escuché cómo se movían al otro lado del auricular.

—Edward…¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó. Apreté con fuerza el punte de mi nariz.

—James pasa, Jason. James…—Un suspiro resignado me hizo saber que Jenks también conocía la gravedad de la causa—Volvió por la herencia—Casi pude oír el asentimiento de mi abogado.

—Tranquilo Edward. Ahora mismo voy para allá—Acepté su prisa, porque el caso lo ameritaba.

—Mañana por la mañana te recogeré en la estación—Me despedí y colgué.

Justo cuando caminaba hacía el mueble bar de esquina, la puerta se abrió y Bella entró con una sonrisita.

Su rostro delicado aún estaba sonrojado por el viento frío del exterior y esos labios gruesos, rojos y lujuriosos de ella parecían llamarme a gritos. Era increíble como podía pensar en ella de ese modo aún cuando estaba en una situación tan crítica.

—¿Algún problema Edward?—Preguntó con nerviosismo. Algo en mi rostro la había alertado.

Construí una sonrisa plena y se la regalé tratando de borrar esa expresión cautelosa de sus ojos. Bella la devolvió y mi pecho retumbó con fuerza.

Antes de que pudiera controlarme avancé y la sujete entre mis brazos.

—Ningún problema—Susurré antes de capturar su labio inferior y masajearlo entre los míos. Bella ronroneó y se abrazó a mi cuello.

Durante unos minutos simplemente la besé y la saboreé con ganas. Evitaba pensar en James, en su abogado y en todo lo demás. Sólo saber que tendría que ver a ese canalla me ponía enfermo. Pero tampoco tenía manera de evitarlo. En mi estomago cosquilleaba un liquido frío y corrosivo que amenazaba con destruir lo poco que había logrado crear con Bella a mi lado.

Pero no iba a permitirlo esta vez. Era él o yo y ahora ya no era un niñito esqueletico y debíl. Nah, ahora el cabrón y yo estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, tanto físicas como mentales.

—¿Dónde está tu cabeza hoy mm?—Isabella se removió en mis brazos. La miré desde arriba y torcí la sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Está donde siempre cariño. Contigo—Mentí. Y volví a abrazarla para evitar que pudiera ver mi rostro.

.

..

…

**N/A**_: Tranquilas jaja no me maten. Estamos llegando a la recta final. Y aun quedan varios detalles por aclarar en la vida de estos dos. Espero les haya gustado. Un besito._


	19. Cayendo

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo 19:** _Cayendo._

Algo iba mal.

Muy mal.

Edward no había dormido conmigo anoche.

Después de que lo encontré sólo en su despacho, almorzamos y el volvió a encerrarse, alegando que tenía demasiado trabajo.

Ocupé el resto del día en poner en orden algunos documentos. Ya que aunque ahora Edward y yo éramos pareja, aún seguía trabajando para él, como su abogada personal. Y no noté nada extraño hasta la hora de cenar.

Edward le pidió a Amanda que le sirviera en su despacho. Traté de quitarle importancia y de no ponerme a hacer pucheros como una cría mimada. Pero es que era la primera vez que él y yo comíamos por separado desde que estábamos juntos. No me gustó la sensación de soledad que sentí en el pecho y hasta la magnifica _menestra de verduras_ que humeaba en mi plato, perdió todo su color.

Aún así, me despedí de Amanda y tomé un baño caliente, esperando que en cualquier momento se abriera la puerta y Edward entrara en la habitación quitándose el jersey. Pero eso no pasó. Había estado a punto de ir a buscarle. De pedirle que viniera conmigo a la cama, sin embargo, al final no lo hice. Me obligué a mí misma a dejar las _paranoias_ y me metí en la cama, muy segura de que Edward terminaría ese trabajo tan importante muy pronto y de que yo estaba exagerándolo todo.

Pero volví a equivocarme. Cuando desperté, su lado de la cama seguía intacto y frío, muy frío. Él no había dormido allí. Y mi estomago cosquilleó de una forma desagradable.

Tardé media hora en salir de la cama, pero después fui incapaz de abandonar la habitación.

Y aquí seguía ahora.

Me trataba de convencer de que nada raro estaba pasando. La gente a veces tiene demasiado trabajo, eso es todo.

Y finalmente lo logré, me di una ducha y salí del cuarto.

Primero busqué a la señora Cope, pero al parecer, no estaba en la casa. El reloj del salón marcaba las diez y media, así que seguramente ella estaría en el mercado o algo así.

Preparé café y llené una bandeja con tostadas, fruta y zumo de naranja recién exprimido. Lo adorné con una rosa de las que Amanda con tanto cariño cortaba del jardín y sonreí satisfecha. Subí despacio la escalera y me planté frente a la puerta del despacho de Edward. Haciendo malabarismos para abrir la puerta, ubiqué la mano en el pomo y lo giré.

—Buenos días—Canté, ignorando el pesado silencio que se había extendido por la habitación. Levanté la vista y me quedé congelada.

Edward no estaba sólo. Había un pequeño hombre vestido con un sobrio traje negro frente a él y por alguna extraña razón, me observaba muy serio.

Demasiado.

—Buenos días Isabella—Aunque ya conocía la voz fría e impersonal que Edward solía usar a veces-nunca conmigo desde hacía un par de semanas-me sobresalté al escucharla de nuevo. De repente me sentí muy ridícula. Me sentí fuera de lugar con una bandeja repleta de comida y una rosa en medio. La sensación era la misma que cuando te presentas a una reunión en la que todos usan trajes negros y el tuyo es amarillo fluorescente.

Y Edward no lucía mejor. Su mentón estaba oscurecido por el vello de un día sin afeitado. La misma barba que en las mañanas raspaba suavemente mi piel cuando nos despertábamos y nos dábamos los "buenos días". Sólo que ahora no me parecía adorable, sino sucia. Su cabello parecía opaco y las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, le daban un aire agotado. Ese no era _Mi Edward_, era el antiguo. El frío.

Me estremecí. Iba a llorar como una tonta.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ _No llores ahora, no. No llores ahora Bella._

¡Dios míos! ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan jodidamente sensible?

—Yo…El desayuno—Murmuré torpemente. Dejé la bandera en el escritorio y salí de allí, azotando la puerta con más fuerza de la que hubiera deseado.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué el nudo de mi garganta? ¿Por qué las ganas de sollozar?

Era ridículo. Enserio, patético.

Por alguna extraña razón fui incapaz de volver a la habitación que Edward y yo compartíamos. En vez de eso, fui a la de invitados, a la que había usado antes. Y me pareció tan triste ver la cama sin sabanas y las cortinas cerradas, sin vida. Sin nadie que las abriera por las mañanas para que el sol entrara. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, lágrimas tan grandes como mis puños me rodaban por la cara.

Me acurruqué en la cama y escondí el rostro detrás de mis manos.

_Mientras, en otra habitación de la casa…_

—¿Ella es tu…?—Jason me sacó de mi estupor. Froté mis parpados y asentí.

—Bella—Murmuré.

—Parece muy tímida—Aventuró sirviendo un poco de leche en una de las dos tazas de café que había traído Isabella. Me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente y en vez de contestar, revolví entre los papeles que habíamos estado consultando.

—Si te digo la verdad, creo que en el fondo, sabía que esto pasaría—Confesé señalando la citación judicial—Sabía que James volvería por la parte de la casa que le pertenece—Me estremecí.

El sólo hecho de pensar en mi hogar reducido a dos simples trozos por los que alguien estaría contento de pagar una cuantiosa suma de dinero, me ponía los vellos de punta.

Jason y yo llevábamos desde las siete de la mañana poniendo en orden todos los documentos que necesitaríamos para la vista. Hablamos, debatimos y discutimos una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema. Pero la verdad es que la situación estaba clara.

Tenía que vender la casa y darle la mitad a James. O abonarle la cantidad equivalente a su parte, de mis _"ahorros"_. Ahorros que no existían, porque yo los había gastado en el nuevo establo.

No sólo eso. Además, si ahora vendía la casa, no tendría cómo pagar el nuevo préstamo y conseguir un hogar donde vivir.

En otras palabras. Estaba en la ruina. Banca rota.

Jason me habló de la posibilidad de vender la casa y los animales, todo el conjunto ascendería a una buena cantidad. Y los caballos eran míos, los había adquirido con dinero propio, así que la diferencia podría usarla para comprar algo más pequeño y empezar de cero. Casi me animé al escuchar la idea. Los caballos eran un buen pellizco. Seguramente podría sacar lo suficiente para mudarme a una de las granjas vecinas que seguían desabitadas e incluso para arreglarla.

Pero la euforia duró menos que un suspiro. Jason no había visto el importe total de mis deudas. Que ascendían hasta casi la misma suma que me quedaría después de pagar la mitad a James. Y eso contando con la venta de los caballos.

Así que volví a la desazón inicial.

Después de venderlo todo, estaría seguramente libre de deudas, pero sin nada de efectivo para empezar de cero.

Frustrado, dejé la copa de zumo sin haberlo siquiera probado y me pasé la mano por el cabello.

—Tranquilízate Edward—Ordenó Jason—No todo está perdido. Estoy seguro de que podrás empezar de cero, el banco te ayudará, tienen que hacerlo. Llevas años trabajando con ellos y ahora que lo necesitas tendrán que…—Lo corté.

—No tendrán que nada. No tiene porque ayudarme. No es su puto problema es el mío—Sentí esa llamarada de ira crecer dentro de mí. Quería golpear algo.

—Edward no estás tan solo como crees—Susurró Jenks por debajo de su aliento.

—No quiero compasión—Rebatí, incapaz de contenerme. Incapaz de dejar de temblar. Iba a matar a James. Iba a destrozar su cabeza contra el asfalto. Me puse en pie y caminé hacía el mueble bar. Destapé la botella más cercana sin ver siquiera qué estaba sirviéndome. En cuanto tuve un vaso lleno me lo tragué de una vez. El liquido me ardió en la garganta y más tarde en el estomago, pero ignoré el dolor y volví a llenar el vaso. Una, dos, tres, diez veces. Perdí la cuenta. Sólo quería olvidarme de todo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé bebiéndome mis penas, pero de pronto me encontré sujetándome precariamente a la pared para no caer.

—Mierda—Jason corrió hacía mí. O quizás no. No lo sabía, porque todo me parecía ir a cámara lenta. Pero cuando sentí sus brazos sujetarme, demasiado débiles para cargar con mi peso, toda la rabia volvió en oleadas.

Lo aparté de un empujón.

—Déjame—Bramé. Mi lengua parecía de algodón.

Bella-recordé con asombro-estaba en la casa. Mi Bella. Mi preciosa y pequeña mujer lujuriosa, la que hacía que mis problemas se convirtieran en nada cuando me atrapaba entre sus brazos.

—Bella—Murmuré, poniéndome en pie. La sala giraba a mí alrededor. El suelo de pronto parecía estar hecho de_ plastilina_. Y seguía temblando, aunque nada de eso importaba ahora, porque mi peso se había evaporado. Mi cuerpo estaba hecho de aire, y yo podía volar.

—Bella—Llamé con fuerza.

Ella tenía que venir. Tenía que venir y abrazarme y decirme que todo estaba bien. ¡Jodidamente bien! Si. Me apoyé en las paredes y avancé flotando por el pasillo. Pronto tendría mi polla firmemente clavada entre sus muslos. Bella hundiría sus uñas en mi trasero y yo me olvidaría de todo con su cuerpo, con su mirada oscura y brillante, con sus besos y sus gemidos.

Entré a mi habitación, sabía que era la mía porque olía a su perfume. Pero algo no estaba bien. La cama estaba vacía cuando tendría que estar ocupada por el pequeño y delicioso cuerpo de mi mujer. ¿Por qué no estaba allí?

Me tragué un hipido y salí de allí, volviendo a usar las paredes como soporte.

—¡Bella!—Bramé. Ésta vez, furioso. ¿Dónde estaba eh? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que yo la necesitaba mucho? ¿Es que ya no me quería? ¿Por qué? Si yo la adoraba. Si ella era mi sol personal.

Una risita brotó histérica de mis labios y se cortó con otro hipido.

_Que cursi eres Masen._

Me dije. Aja, aja. Un puto cursi enamorado.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, comencé a abrir todas las puertas de la casa simplemente bramando su nombre. Y ella seguía sin aparecer.

¿Y si se había marchado?

_No, no. No se marchó._

Me dije triunfal.

—¡Te encontré!—Canté con dificultad. Y es que mi lengua seguía siendo de algodón amargo. Bella estaba hecha un ovillo en su antigua cama. No había sabanas. Mmm…

¿Por qué no había sabanas?

—Ed…Edward…—Musitó incorporándose. Fruncí el ceño. Su preciosa carita estaba roja, irritada y húmeda.

—Oh, ven aquí—Musité, aunque no esperé que ella viniera a mi lado. Fui yo el que se tambaleó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estas…borracho?—Sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran. Amé su rostro sorprendido. Ella era tan hermosa, tan malditamente hermosa. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Olvidé lo que había preguntado y me acerqué a su boca, quería tenerla entre mis dientes. Bella jadeó y se reclinó hacía atrás. Y entonces vi sus pechos. Estaba usando un estrecho jersey de _cachemira_ azul. El escote dejaba ver la exquisita _"v" _ donde se juntaban sus senos. Me humedecí los labios resecos y llevé mis dedos a ese lugar que me moría por lamer. Sin preámbulos metí la mano dentro de la prenda. Su piel, como siempre, estaba caliente y suave. Bella me observaba como si no me conociera en absoluto, cosa que por cierto, me parecía muy graciosa.

Coloqué mi mano libre en su cintura y presioné su cuerpo para que se tumbara. Lo hizo sin resistencia y yo caí a su lado. Mi cabeza giró vertiginosamente por el brusco movimiento. Tragué saliva, cerré los ojos y me recuperé rápidamente.

—Te quiero Bella—Le dije, recorriendo su estomago terso con mis mano aún temblorosa. Volví a buscar sus ojos con mi mirada, pero había algo malo en esos orbes oscuros. Algo raro y desagradable—¿Qué te pasa preciosa?—Cuestioné, tratando de borrar las manchas enrojecidas de su rostro con mis dedos—¿Estas triste?—Ella frunció el ceño y tragó saliva, parecía confusa—Yo también estoy triste Bella—Musité, para que supiera que no estaba sola. Que yo estaba con ella. Traté de contener un nuevo hipido, en vano.

—¿Por qué?—Su voz, frágil, femenina y sensual me dio ganas de cerrar los ojos. Quería que Bella hablara, simplemente hablara para que yo pudiera escucharla eternamente—¿Por qué estás triste Edward?—Preguntó de nuevo. Negué con la cabeza. No iba a decirle nada, porque si ya estaba triste sin saber lo que pasaba, se pondría peor.

—¿Ya te he dicho que te quiero?—Pregunté. No estaba seguro. Quizás si se lo había dicho antes, pero necesitaba estar seguro de que ella lo sabía. Por alguna razón, eso me parecía de vital importancia ahora—Dame un beso—La apremié acercando mi boca a la suya. Ella acortó el espacio entre nosotros y rozó mis labios. Gruñí. Quería más.

Sujeté su nuca y mantuve su cabeza presionada contra la mía. Succioné sus labios, primero uno, después el otro. Mm, eran tan deliciosos. Refrescantes y dulces de una forma especial. No ese dulzor como el de los terrones de azúcar, era algo más suave, más sutil. Un sentimiento más que un sabor.

De pronto, todo lo que tenía de ella me parecía demasiado escaso. Y yo lo quería todo. Recorrí la piel de su estomago con ambas manos y después subí hasta su cuello, nuca y rodeé las costillas para acariciar su espalda aterciopelada.

—Quítate la ropa—La urgí al darme cuenta de que no podría hacerlo sólo. Pues las jodidas paredes se negaban a dejar de dar vueltas. Tiré de sus vaqueros oscuros, antes de fijarme en que seguían abrochados. Traté una y otra vez de abrir los botones, pero no podía. Eran demasiado pequeños y mis dedos muy grandes, torpes y blandos. El hipo había vuelto y el mareo subía progresivamente en intensidad—Bella, quítate la ropa—Rogué, sólo que sonó algo así como "_Beda, quidate la dopa"_. Y no me gustó ni una mierda sonar como si estuviera borracho.

_Es que estás borracho cabrón._

Me dijo esa voz malévola de mi cerebro. Una voz que se parecía demasiado a la de mi hermano.

Como una tromba, un recuerdo llegó y me tomó de sorpresa por su intensidad.

_Seguía nevando y yo aún estaba enfermo por la caída al río._

_Abrí los ojos con esfuerzo, los párpados me pesaban una barbaridad._

_Me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo bajo las sabanas. Me tapé con premura. _

_Asustado de que alguien viera mi cuerpo delgaducho de niñita._

_Pero estaba sólo. Y las mantas debajo de mí, empapadas por el sudor. Ya no transpiraba sin embargo. Ahora tenía frío, aunque mi piel parecía arder. _

—_¿Mamá?—Llamé. No hubo respuesta—¿Mamá?—Nada. Sólo el silencio._

_De pronto me entró pánico. ¿Y si mi madre se había puesto peor por mi culpa? Ya estaba debíl antes de mi accidente. Y sabía que ella me había cuidando, oí su voz cada vez que me despertaba, adormilado y después volvía a cerrar los ojos. Agradeciendo que estuviera a mi lado, pero demasiado debíl para hacérselo saber. _

_Me preocupé tanto, que con gran esfuerzo recogí la bata de cuadros verdes que estaba doblada en la silla, me la puse, la até y salí de la habitación._

_Mi cerebro parecía una bola de plomo, que giraba y se retorcía con cada paso que daba. Aún así, llegué hasta la habitación de mi madre y abrí la puerta. Ella estaba allí, sentada en su cama. Y no estaba sola. James, a su lado, se dejaba acariciar el pelo por ella. En ese momento había cerrado los ojos, pensando en lo agradable que sería tener las manos de mi mamá acariciando mis cabellos. Esas manos que siempre olían a jabón de jazmín._

_Ella no me vio, pero sí lo hizo James. Giró la cabeza y sonrió lacónico. Tragué saliva y avance un paso, con la estúpida idea de que quizás mi hermano me haría un lugar. Que compartiría conmigo el cariño de mi madre._

—_¡Edward!—Ella por fin me vio. En sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los míos, brilló esa pequeña llamarada que solía ver a veces y que desaparecía más rápido que un suspiro. Después volvieron a oscurecerse, a ponerse vidriosos. Apretó la mandíbula y chasqueó la lengua—Vuelve a la cama—Ordenó._

_Me giré y la obedecí._

_No era la primera vez que mi madre me rechazaba de alguna forma. Y aunque era doloroso, yo ya estaba acostumbrado._

_Dos semanas después, ella murió._

—¿Edward? ¿Edward?—La desesperación en la voz de Bella me trajo de vuelta.

—Estoy borracho—Confesé sintiéndome detestable. Me daba asco a mí mismo. Odiaba mi debilidad.

—Lo sé—Murmuró—Lo sé—Intenté levantarme, pero mi cuerpo volvía a tener todo su peso y un poco más. Me era imposible controlar mis brazos o piernas—Shh, tranquilo. Ven aquí—Como pude, cedí y me arrastré hasta que pude colocar mi cabeza contra su pecho. Bella comenzó a mecerme. Acarició mi cabello con toda la devoción que me había faltado en mi infancia. Ella no podía saber cuánto necesitaba de sus caricias ahora. De su ternura…

—James volvió Bella, él se quedará con mi casa. Quiere todo lo que me queda y lo conseguirá, no puedo detenerle…No puedo…—Noté como su cuerpo se tensaba. Sus manos deteniéndose sobre mi cabeza. Yo sólo esperé.

Pero después de unos segundos, ella simplemente volvió a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. No dijo nada, no preguntó o reclamó. Sólo me sostuvo y dejó que me durmiera contra su cálido cuerpo.

.

..

…

**N/A:**_ Como decía mi abuelo, cuando estás en el fondo, no puedes más que subir. Así que nada, ahora toca que Edward flote como un corcho y no se deje amilanar por el perro de su hermano. ¡Chicas! Gracias por leer, las adoro. Un besito._


	20. Enfrentando

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo 20:** _Enfrentando. _

Al despertar, me sentí enfermo. Mareado, con el estomago revuelto y la cabeza llena de dolorosos latigazos.

Al menos ya había dejado de comportarme y llorar como una nena.

_Genial._

Bella no estaba en la habitación. Y no la culpaba. Después de todo, ella necesitaría un poco de tiempo para masticar toda la información que había recibido. Y no era mucha información, pero el hecho de que James estuviera en medio del asunto, complicaba todo.

Esperé sentado en la cama, mientras el antiguo dormitorio de Bella seguía girando a mí alrededor. Traté de tragar saliva, pero mi boca estaba tan seca como la suela de un zapato. Haciendo de tripas corazón, me tambaleé hacía el baño y abrí el grifo del lavabo. El agua fría despejó mi cabeza, me sentí mejor y quise terminar de eliminar la jodida resaca con masajes circulares en la sien.

Tan sumido en mi oscuro estado de animo estaba, que no me percaté de la presencia de Bella hasta que la tuve a mi lado.

—¿Estás mejor?—Preguntó con dulzura. Mantuvo un tono de voz bajo y suave y se lo agradecí. Asentí sin mirarla a los ojos. Aún estaba avergonzado—Me alegro, porque necesitamos hablar—Me tensé y eso empeoró el latido rítmico y doloroso de mi _ex-_alcoholizado cerebro.

—Lo sé—Terminé por aceptar. Lo sabía pero eso no hacía la próxima conversación más fácil o menos dolorosa. Ya no podía conformarme con contarle la mitad del asunto. Ya no sería suficiente, ni para ella, ni para mí. Si la sinceridad salía a flote, debía ser absoluta.

Sin mediar palabra nos dirigimos a la cama. Me sentí torpe y demasiado grande. Mis movimientos eran totalmente pesados, casi ridículos. Suspiré y temblé. El escaso peso de Bella hundió el colchón frente a mí. Volví a evitar su mirada. En cuanto la historia comenzó a botar de mis labios, mi estomago se hizo pequeño y cerré los ojos.

—Todo comenzó cuando mi madre tenía dieciséis años—Murmuré. Y me fue fácil imaginar a Elizabeth a esa edad. Con su cabello ondulado y suave atado sobre su nuca con su pasador favorito. El de cristal en forma de mariposa, con pequeñas piedrecillas verdes y lilas adornando las alas—Mi abuelo era un hombre difícil. Criado bajo normas arcaicas y tan desfasadas que te darían miedo. Ella fue su única hija y su orgullo durante muchos años—Tomé aire.

En vida, Jeremías Winslow había sido temido más que respetado. Trabajó desde muy pequeño y labró su fortuna desde abajo. Desde muy, muy abajo, ya que su primer empleo fue en una mina de carbón. La suerte sin embargo le sonrió y después de un acertado negocio, no tuvo más que trabajar las ganancias y seguir acumulando dinero. A los diecinueve años conoció a mi abuela. En dos meses, la dulce Sarah Millar pasó a ser la señora de Winslow.

—Mi abuela y mi abuelo eran completamente distintos. Ella despertaba el interés con su dulzura, él con su mano dura. Ella adoraba las cosas sencillas, él se sentía bien cuando la ostentosidad formaba parte del ambiente—Negué con la cabeza. Por supuesto, el hecho de haber sido pobre, había convertido a Jeremías en un _snob_ con delirios de grandeza—Un año después nació mi madre. Mi abuela murió durante el parto y aunque nadie lo dijo de frente, todos supieron que Jeremías era el culpable. Nunca se supo lo que pasó exactamente, pero…En éste pueblo todo se sabe—Aunque seguía dirigiéndome a Bella, no la miré ni una vez. Sólo deseaba sacar de mí toda la mierda que llevaba acumulando tantos años.

Me removí incomodo y peiné mi cabello con los dedos. Por un lado, no quería seguir, no quería que Bella supiera todo, porque ella al igual que todos los demás, juzgaría los actos de mi madre y los penalizaría. Bella notó mis titubeos. Su mano se deslizó entre las mías y me calmó lo suficiente para que un nuevo torrente de palabras saliera de mis más íntimos recuerdos.

—Elizabeth se crió con niñeras toda su vida. Pero nunca sintió el verdadero amor que sólo una madre puede darte. Y mi abuelo la sobreprotegió al límite de casi no dejarla respirar—Dije, sintiendo cómo la ira burbujeaba en mi estomago—Cuando ella cumplió los quince años, y aunque los tiempos ya habían cambiado, Jeremías encontró conveniente empezar a buscar un buen esposo para su hija…—Bella cortó mi explicación con un jadeo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún podía sentir sus emociones como si fueran mías. La rigidez de su cuerpo me hizo levantar un dedo hacía donde supuse estaría su rostro. No necesitaba interrupciones, no ahora—Elizabeth vivió desde los quince a los dieciséis años con el miedo de que algún día, llegara el hombre que su padre estimara conveniente para convertirlo en su esposo. Se aterró y la noche antes de su decimosexto cumpleaños, escapó de casa—Incapaz de aguantar la presión, me aventuré a abrir los ojos.

Bella tenía el rostro congestionado. La boca abierta y las mejillas ardiendo en un rojo vivo. Sus ojos llenos de preguntas silenciosas y su mueca de indignación, hicieron que mi rabia creciera más rápido. Rabia por mi abuelo y sus excentricidades. Rabia por la cobardía de mi madre. Al parecer, Bella también notó el precario control que tenía de mí mismo. Recompuso su rostro, suspiró y me dio una sonrisa tentativa. Se la devolví y apreté un poco la mano que aún tenía entre las mías.

—Aunque Elizabeth llevaba mucho tiempo planeando su huida, no fue fácil salir del pueblo. Teniendo en cuenta que aquí las noticias vuelan de una manera que parece imposible—Fruncí el ceño. Malditos vecinos chismosos, entrometidos sin vida—Ella lo consiguió, no obstante. Tomó un tren y llegó hasta un pequeño barrio, conocido por sus mercados, Está como a dos horas de distancia de aquí, pero ella en su ingenuidad, creyó que estaba lo suficientemente alejada para que jamás volvieran a dar con ella—El labio inferior de Bella sobresalió en un delicioso puchero. Sus ojos se aguaron momentáneamente. Me hubiera gustado poder leer su mente en esos instantes. Sacudí la cabeza, en un intento de alejar las distracciones—Cuando llegó a aquel barrio, se hospedó en un hostal y encontró trabajo en una biblioteca. Ella estuvo bien, hasta que conoció a Joan Olivier…—Torcí la boca en una mueca.

Incluso ese nombre hacía que mi estomago se llenara de estremecimientos involuntarios.

—Elizabeth se enamoró perdidamente de Joan. Los que vieron a esa pareja, supieron que fue así, que ella lo amaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Y por suerte, o desdicha, vivieron ese amor durante el mes que tardó Jeremías en volver a encontrarla—Isabella respingó y tiró de su mano. Yo no me di cuenta de lo apretada que la había tenido hasta que ella hizo tal gesto. La solté rápidamente y tiré de mi cabello.

Tenía que tranquilizarme.

—Lo siento—Murmuré—Estoy nervioso…—Me disculpé. Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo. Sigue por favor—Apremió y se lo agradecí. Llené mis pulmones de aire, carraspeé y continué con mi tortura personal:

—Jeremías hizo pagar a Elizabeth, de hecho ella conservó las cicatrices del castigo de su padre—Me horroricé, yo también recordaba la cicatriz en forma de cruz que cruzaba la espalda de mi madre. Tragué saliva y volví a cerrar los ojos—Jeremías la volvió a llevar a casa y la encerró, no antes de comunicarle que su futuro esposo ya estaba en camino. Elizabeth trató de escapar, pero ésta vez no lo logró. Y dos semanas después, Edward Masen se casó con ella—Un jadeo ahogado salió de los labios de Bella.

Por supuesto, la entendía, yo también me había quedado sin aire. Abrí los ojos y los clavé en los suyos.

—Mi padre no era un mal hombre Bella. Se enamoró de Elizabeth aunque ella jamás lo amo a él. No la forzó jamás, no la obligó a cumplir sus deberes de esposa. Y…tampoco le contó a Jeremías que Elizabeth ya estaba embarazada cuando se casó con ella—Bien.

Ya había dejado caer la bomba.

—Dios santo…—Isabella gimió y se puso en pie. Peinó su cabello con ambas manos, llevándolo hacía atrás y apretándolo contra su cráneo—Dios—Repitió, caminando de un lado a otro. La dejé poner sus pensamientos en orden. Y me limité a centrarme en ella. En su pequeño cuerpo, en los golpes sordos que hacían sus zapatos al caminar por la moqueta gruesa de la habitación. Bella giró su rostro hacía mí, sus ojos brillaban—Entonces James...—Negué con la cabeza.

Nop. Él no era mi hermano, era mi hermanastro. Por supuesto yo no lo supe hasta que mi madre murió y James se había encargado de que así fuera. Por el contrario, durante todos los años que vivimos juntos, él se dedicó a llamarme bastardo. Cuando el único bastardo era él.

—Pero tú… Tu madre—Bella sacudió su cabeza. Un mechón de cabello se desprendió de su coleta—Si tu madre no amaba a tu padre ¿Cómo fue que…?—Carraspeó—Me refiero a que…¿Cómo tú…?—Se lo puse fácil. Amaba el hecho de que ella no quisiera dañarme con su curiosidad. Pero yo ya lo tenía asumido.

—¿Cómo es que me tuvo a mí?—Ella asintió, mientras el rubor se extendía por su rostro, avergonzada. Me encogí de hombros—Otro misterio. Pero todo apunta a que mi padre insistió hasta que consiguió un hijo propio. No es que no quisiera a James, me consta que lo quiso y lo trató como si en verdad fuera de su sangre, pero él también tenía derecho a soñar ¿No?—Ella asintió. Y yo me estremecí.

Muchas veces había deseado regresar el tiempo atrás. Sólo para impedir mi concepción. Porque mi nacimiento dañó a mi madre, ella no quería un hijo del que consideraba su _"captor"_. Elizabeth llegó a odiar a mi padre. Y él murió sabiendo que la mujer que amó, jamás lo quiso a él.

—No puedo decir que mi madre me odiaba a mí también, sería completamente injusto de mi parte decir algo así, porque no es cierto—Ignoré el nudo de mi garganta—Ella me quiso, sólo que no con la misma intensidad que quiso a James—Suspiré. Venía la parte difícil. Necesitaba que Bella entendiera la complejidad de los hechos, que no se dejara llevar por el amor que sentía por mí y que fuera objetiva—Ponte en su lugar Bella. Ella tuvo un hijo del hombre que más amó y otro por obligación. Ambos eran suyos, carne de su carne, pero uno le recordaba el mejor tiempo de su vida y otro sus años sin libertad. Sus años sin amor. Yo le recordaba la crueldad de su padre y la añoranza de Joan—Bella pareció desinflarse. Respiró ruidosamente y se sentó en la cama. Aceptó mi mano en su regazo y acarició la palma con su pulgar.

—Puedo entenderla hasta un cierto límite. Tú no tenías la culpa de nada Edward. Fuiste un daño colateral y te merecías su amor igual que James. Te merecías ser feliz—Asentí. No podía ignorar sus palabras, eran ciertas. Pero por otro lado, seguía sintiéndome mal por Elizabeth.

—Sólo ella supo lo difícil que fue vivir así. Y creo que terminó arrepentida—Acaricié con fuerza mi nuca, la piel de mi cuello ardía y pensé que quizás tenía algo de fiebre. Los recuerdos venían con una intensidad demoledora. Me traían imágenes de mi madre y de James, de cómo ella me miraba con ansiedad, con lástima. De cómo yo, en mi infancia, deseaba que mi madre borrara la compasión y me diera el amor que tanto necesitaba. Era estúpido. Al menos yo había tenido un hogar tranquilo. Una casa donde vivir, comida, ropa y ciertos lujos.

Había otros niños que vivían peor, pero yo seguía sumido en mis tristezas y mis debilidades. Me sentía victima.

_Tan jodidamente debíl Masen, tan llorica. Siguen siendo ese niñito poco desarrollado de quince años._

La voz, tan parecida a la de James, era más fácil de ignorar cuando no se acumulaba con los recuerdos y la melancolía.

—Edward—La mano de Bella, caliente y pequeña, se posó sobre mi mejilla. La miré y ella recorrió mi rostro con ojos ansiosos—Te amo—Solté la respiración en un debíl suspiro.

—Yo también—Sonreí como pude. Isabella no sabía cuan acertadas eran sus palabras en estos momentos.

Había pasado toda mi vida evitando ese sentimiento-que yo consideraba corrupto y siniestro-llamado amor. Toda una vida viviendo tras los muros helados de mi propia debilidad. ¿Y ahora? Ahora llegaba ella y los derretía con sus ojos, con sus gestos delicados, con sus besos.

—Cuando cumplí quince años, mi madre enfermó. El cáncer la derrotó poco a poco. Y empeoró cuando tuvo que cuidarme a mí—Levanté los ojos hacía los de ella—Tuve pulmonía—Bella asintió y aunque quiso impedir el estremecimiento que corrió por su cuerpo, yo lo vi igualmente. Otra vez, quise ver dentro de su mente, saber si sus gestos eran por mí o por mi madre—James tenía diecinueve y cuando supo que Elizabeth, de una manera u otra, no sobreviviría el cáncer, cambió radicalmente—Solté la mano de Isabella con cierta brusquedad y hundí mis puños en el colchón.

El hijo de puta de mi hermanastro abandonó a mi madre. Simplemente así. Se fue de casa en cuanto supo que ella estaba enferma. Elizabeth no paraba de preguntar por él, de llorar porque deseaba verlo, tenerlo a su lado. A James no le importaba nadie y sabiendo que con su estadía no conseguiría nada, se dedicó a gastar el poco dinero que le quedaba a la familia y a esperar que mamá muriera para reclamar su herencia.

—James la mató Bella. Ella pudo haber vivido al menos cinco años más. Habría podido tener una vida, quizás no perfecta, pero si feliz. Con su partida, mi madre simplemente se dejó morir y yo la odié por ello. Porque ella no me consideró lo suficientemente importante para luchar por mí—Apreté los dientes hasta que los escuché rechinar. En cuanto vi que Elizabeth se daba por vencida, cambié. Me convertí en ese hombre frío que todos llegaron a temer. Los odiaba a todos, quería que pagaran por el daño que me habían hecho a mí. Me refugié en mis muros, dejándolos a todos fuera—Cinco meses antes de que mamá muriera, llegó Amanda a ésta casa—Sonreí sin humor.

La señora Cope me sacó a rastras de la cama. Me llevó al patio y me lanzó dos cubetas de agua fría. Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar con exactitud sus palabras.

—_¡Tú, niño estúpido, sal de la cama ahora mismo! No te quiero ver encerrado nunca más. Si tu madre no es capaz de darte un par de buenos azotes, lo haré yo—_Recordé con una sonrisa su moño desecho por la rabia con la que me gritaba para que dejara de comportarme como un patán. Por supuesto, en ese momento había tratado de asustar a Amanda, gritándola, insultándola e incluso devolviéndole con saña otra cubeta de agua helada. Pero ella no se dejó amilanar. Me juró que mientras ella estuviera a mi lado, yo seguiría siendo una persona _normal. _

—Ella me salvó Bella—Acepté—Me sacó de la cama, me hizo comer y asearme—Solté una carcajada incapaz de reprimirme—A su manera claro, pero me salvó—Y por eso la quería tanto.

Bella también se soltó a reír. Seguramente incapaz de creer que Amanda me tratara de aquella forma.

Volví a ponerme serio.

—Cuando mamá murió, James volvió. Se leyó el testamento y él, movió muy bien sus fichas. Buscó un buen abogado y trató de hacer que la casa se vendiera—Me recliné hacía atrás, contra el cabecero de la cama—Y Amanda volvió a salvarme. Ella se endeudó por mí ¿Sabes? Para buscarme un buen abogado y evitar que me dejaran en la calle. Ella consiguió que el juez me diera un tiempo más, al menos hasta que fuera mayor de edad—Bella asintió.

Desde los dieciocho años, yo había vivido con el miedo de que James volviera a reclamar lo suyo. De una manera u otra sabía que pasaría. Y ahora estaba pasando, por supuesto.

—No fuiste la primera en tratar de hablar conmigo sobre James, él estafó a varias "_clientas_" durante años—Isabella se encogió. Le sonreí con picardía—Pero sí fuiste la primera en tratar de acampar en mi jardín—Me reí y acaricié su mejilla sonrojada con ternura—Tan terca…tan obstinada—Ella suspiró reclinándose contra mi palma—Tan hermosa…—Añadí.

—Tú me odiabas—Murmuró ella. Me apresuré a negar con la cabeza.

—Te tenía miedo Bella, tú hacías que me volviera loco de deseo. Quería hablar contigo, escucharte reír, deseaba que me contestaras, que te enfrentaras a mí. Y por eso te temía, porque sabía que estabas rompiendo todas las barreras…—Era la primera vez que ponía en palabras todo lo que sentí cuando ella llegó a casa. Claro que me quedaba corto.

Ella se limitó a observarme. Sus ojos se velaron, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de los primeros días. Y después de unos segundos me sonrió con dulzura.

—Y yo me enamoré como una quinceañera—Suspiró y su aliento cálido golpeó contra mi rostro. Asentí. Yo también me había enamorado de ella en una forma demasiado intensa para poder explicarla.

—Vendrán tiempos difíciles Bella—Expliqué, sintiendo como mi sonrisa decaía.

—Y los enfrentaremos juntos—Sin más, se puso en pie y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Se sentó en mi regazo y escondió la cara en mi cuello. Yo la abracé con fuerza y aspiré el aroma de su cabello.

Todo estaría bien. Porque ella se quedaría conmigo.

.

..

…

**N/A**: _Bien, ya tenemos la historia completa de Edward. El por qué de su actitud y un poco de la forma de ser de James. Elizabeth, para mí, es un personaje algo difícil. No puedo excusarla pero tampoco odiarla simplemente. Porque también fue una victima. Pero bueno, próximo chap la vista y el encuentro de los dos hermanitos. ¿Qué pasará? Jaja, espero que les haya gustado._

_Un besito y gracias por leerme_.


	21. Contratiempos

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo 21:** _Contratiempo._

Lo que Edward me había contado, seguía reproduciéndose en mi mente sin descanso. Podía oler las amargas lágrimas de Elizabeth por su amor perdido. Saborear el amor tenso y reservado que escondía el padre de Edward, un amor que por más que quisiera, no podía demostrar sin recibir un rechazo. La historia de los Winslow y de los Masen, era una de tantas historias que te dejan la lengua llena de un extraño sabor agrio. Sin final feliz, sin príncipes azules que llegan a salvar a los inocentes.

Yo quería evitarle más dolor a Edward. Quería tragarme toda su desdicha y luego expulsarla y enterrarla a los pies de uno de los árboles que crecían detrás de la casa. Pero no podía.

Nadie podía hacerlo. Porque de alguna manera, la forma en la que había transcurrido su historia sirvió para algo. Sirvió para formar a un hombre recto, duro, frío e inasequible que, aún así, guardaba un gran corazón de oro esperando para volver a latir. Y lo que Edward me contó lo hizo un poco más libre. Alivió su carga y lo dejó salir para poder seguir adelante.

Él me había elegido a mí para continuar con su vida. Él quería que yo fuera su final feliz y no iba a defraudarlo. No ahora. No nunca.

Por eso, durante la semana después a su confesión, hice todo lo posible por hacer más llevadera su pena. Contraté los camiones de mudanza y ayudé a poner precios a los muebles. Atendí a la gente que vino para comprar y también a los que sólo acudieron para calmar sus ansias de chisme. Sonreí al recibir el dinero que pagaban por los objetos de la casa. Mesas, sillas, espejos y cuadros que valían el doble de lo que ellos pagaban.

Terminamos reuniendo una cantidad más que aceptable. Pero no la suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente.

Edward acudió a los tribunales y aceptó sereno la orden judicial que lo obligaba a poner su casa en venta de inmediato. Dos días después de inscribir la casona en una inmobiliaria, llegaron más de diez ofertas.

Una pareja joven vino a verla y yo los guié y escuché con paciencia los cambios que creían debían hacerle. No les grité que la casa ya era perfecta así tal cual, aunque lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas.

De alguna manera supe que yo contaba con un _as_ bajo la manga. Mi denuncia por estafa pesaba sobre James. Busqué información a través de Jason Jenks sobre las otras mujeres que habían sido estafadas también. Y obtuvimos una gran y decepcionante sorpresa. Porque todas las antiguas denuncias habían sido retiradas por las mismas denunciantes.

Jason se puso en contacto con una de ellas y después de muchas lágrimas y balbuceos, sacó la información que hizo que mi _"as"_ se fuera a la mierda.

—Él tenía un poder, de todas ellas. Seguramente ellas no sabían lo que estaban firmando, pero ese poder le daba el derecho a James para despojarlas de todo—Jason tuvo la delicadeza de no decirme en voz alta lo que ambos pensábamos.

Que James de alguna forma también me había engañado para que firmara ese poder. Y tenía sentido.

Sino ¿Por qué él habría vuelto, tan seguro de sí mismo? Si mi denuncia hubiera supuesto algún tipo de peligro sobre él, no se habría mostrado tan tranquilo a la hora de volver para reclamar su derecho sobre los bienes de Edward.

Me sentí como una imbecil. Me engañó de una forma tan ruin…Pero otra vez, yo tuve parte de la culpa. ¿Verdad? Porque yo seguía siendo una abogada. ¿Cuántas veces les repetí a mis clientes la cantaleta de "no firmes nada que no hayas leído antes"? ¿Cien veces? ¿Doscientas? Y a la hora de la verdad yo también caí como una estúpida descerebrada, demasiado confiada para creer que James podría jugármela así.

Y ahora, después de la que sin duda había sido la semana más larga y dolorosa de toda mi vida, miraba las paredes vacías de la casa de Edward. Llenas de sombras donde antes había habido muebles hermosos y antiguos y la pena volvía a mí con la fuerza de un huracán.

Edward estaba en la mitad del salón, justo en el lugar donde antes estaba la silla que él solía ocupar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las ventanas sin cortinas dejaban entrar la luz clara del mediodía. El sol brillaba en su piel, la hacía parecer incandescente y dorada. Sus labios se movían imperceptiblemente, como si estuviera cantando una canción muy rápida para sí mismo. Me apoyé en la pared y lo observé en silencio. Él no tardó en advertir mi presencia.

Me sonrió de esa forma torcida y traviesa que yo adoraba y palmeó el suelo para que fuera a su lado.

—Pensé que me sentiría peor cuando viera la casa vacía ¿Sabes?—Apreté los labios—Pero no lo hago. En realidad, estoy bien. Me siento…Liberado—Una pequeña sonrisa sincera estiró las comisuras de sus labios. Le sonreí de vuelta—¿Tiene eso sentido?—Suspiré.

—Quizás sí—Edward asintió, pero no para corroborar mis palabras. Lo hizo para sí mismo, como si de pronto hubiera comprendido una verdad que había estado escondida.

—Es por los recuerdos. Ahora lo sé—Me recosté en su hombro y dejé que continuara sin interrupciones—Amo esta casa, porque representa felicidad para mí. Antes no lo hacía, pero ahora sí porque tú lo cambiaste todo—Tragué saliva. Las lágrimas picaban detrás de mis parpados pero no las dejé caer. Ya había aceptado la extraña sensibilidad que me cubría en esos días—De alguna forma, los muebles de mi madre, su habitación, incluso las cortinas eran recuerdos malos para mí. Me ahogaban aunque yo ya no podía recordarlo. Pero ahora lo sé. Amo ésta casa, pero odiaba lo que había dentro de ella—Asentí.

Podía entender eso. Y recordé la primera vez que entré al salón. Lo que sentí fue que la casa era preciosa, pero que le faltaba algo. Carecía de calor humano. Era una vivienda, mas no un hogar.

—Estaba pensando…Quizás es hora de irme de éste pueblo—Abrí los ojos alarmada. Edward no podía estar hablando en serio. Yo sabía que amaba esta tierra—Con el dinero que me quede podríamos irnos a _Seattle_ o incluso a _Forks—_Negué con vehemencia.

Sabía lo que él estaba haciendo.

—Vamos a quedarnos aquí Edward y empezaremos de nuevo. No vamos a huir—Él tembló. Lo noté y sabía que había descubierto la razón detrás de sus despreocupadas palabras.

Lo más fácil era eso, huir. Pero no lo correcto.

—Bella yo…—Con cuidado, coloqué mis labios sobre los suyos y lo acallé con besos suaves. Acaricié su rostro y me abracé a sus hombros.

—Ven—Le insté después de un momento. Él me siguió sin reservas. Entramos en su habitación pero no lo dejé observar la carencia de muebles a su alrededor. En vez de eso lo llevé a la cama y lo senté sobre el colchón. Lo desnudé con ternura. Casi como una madre desnudaría a su hijo. Su cuerpo seguía luciendo poderoso, mucho más fuerte que el mío, pero ahora yo sabía la debilidad que Edward llevaba dentro. Lo hice ponerse en pie para despojarlo de su ropa interior. Un vez desnudo, besé su estomago y lo guié a la ducha. Volteé los grifos y dejé que el agua limpiara su cuerpo.

Lo traté con todo el cuidado que merecía. Con todo el amor que un día le habían negado. Enjaboné su torso, sus piernas y su cabello y luego lo sequé con pequeñas caricias.

Abrí la cama y dejé que se acostara.

Edward cayó dormido pocos minutos después.

Esa noche dormí sin sueños y cuando desperté, Edward estaba a mi lado y me miraba. Le sonreí y me acurruqué entre sus brazos.

—Supongo que deberíamos bajar a desayunar, ya sabes, antes de que Amanda nos saque de la cama a patadas—Me reí con fuerza.

—Si, creo que deberíamos—Pero no hicimos nada por levantarnos. Nos dedicamos a besarnos y a abrazarnos el uno al otro.

Una media hora después, tal como Edward había previsto, Amanda comenzó a gritarnos desde abajo. Entre risas nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar.

—Amanda esto está buenísimo—La alabé mordiendo una de las tostadas francesas que había preparado. Por supuesto ella arrugó la frente y refunfuñó evitando el halago. Edward me guiñó un ojo, travieso, y continuó el pequeño juego.

—Mmm, de verdad, es exquisito. Tendríamos que llamar a uno de esos programas de cocina y obligarlos a que contrataran a Amanda—Eso fue todo lo que la señora Cope resistió.

—¿Cuándo crecerán?—Farfulló, para después escapar de la cocina roja como un tomate.

Una vez más, ella me recordó a Charlie.

Las carcajadas nos duraron hasta que un muy alterado Jared entró empujó las puertas de la cocina.

—Edward tienes que salir—Dijo. La forma en la que me miró a mí y luego a él, como si hubiera dicho más de lo que debía, hizo que el vello de mi nuca se erizara.

Algo malo estaba pasando.

—Espérame aquí Bella—Me ordenó. Su mascara de dios del hielo, intransigente y cerrado pudo más que yo.

Él se fue y no esperó a que yo asintiera o aceptara su petición. Porque en realidad no era una petición, era una orden y yo no volvería a pasar por esto. Estábamos juntos y juntos íbamos a permanecer.

Me levanté y ni siquiera me preocupé por la silla que cayó hacía atrás por mi brusco gesto. A grandes zancadas salí hacía la puerta principal. Las voces que se escuchaban fuera me apretaron el estomago.

Una era de Edward. La otra era de James.

Sentí nauseas. Y quise gritar, vomitar, correr y golpearlo. Todo al mismo tiempo. En vez de eso, agudicé mis sentidos y escuché con atención.

—…tampoco me importa. Pero quiero que te largues. Ahora—La voz de Edward ya no era impertérrita como antes. Era letal. Un gélido siseo formado por la furia. Y ni siquiera la risotada despectiva de James logró opacar el peligro que destilaban las palabras de Edward.

—Hermanito…Tú siempre tan impulsivo ¿Cuándo aprenderás?—Alargó burlón las palabras. Haciéndolas ridículas de alguna forma. Estaba burlándose de mi chico y yo no lo permitiría. Apreté los puños y di un paso adelante. Estaba muy cerca de que me vieran, pero paré al volver a escuchar el siseo de Edward.

—¿Necesitas guardaespaldas para venir a mi casa _James_? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora que no tienes la ventaja de tu fuerza no eres capaz de enfrentarle solo a mí?—Una oleada de orgullo me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Edward Masen estaba demostrando su superioridad, incitando a James a que se despojara de su mascara. Si James perdía los estribos, Edward habría ganado. Y así lo demostró su segunda carcajada, mucho más sombría que la primera.

—Te equivocas. Primero, esta casa no es tú _casa_. Es de los dos. Y segundo yo siempre tendré ventajas sobre ti. Las tuve, las tengo y las tendré—Un golpe bajo directo al corazón.

Yo sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Hablaba de la madre de Edward. De los privilegios que James había tenido y Edward no. Y no pude contenerme más.

—No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes del sucio reptil que eres James—Las palabras rodaron por mi lengua, terrosas y envenenadas. Como un vomito incapaz de ser detenido.

Jared y Jasper se movieron cada uno a un lado. Hombro con hombro. Me rozaban y de alguna manera me decían que ellos estaban ahí para mí. En silencio, se los agradecí. Edward sin embargo tenía el rostro pálido y desencajado. Él no me quería allí.

—Oh _Isabella._ Mi dulce y tierna _Isabella—_Tensé la mandíbula—Te dije que te visitaría pronto—La lengua viperina de James apareció burlona entre sus dientes. Sus ojos brillaron de pura maldad—¿No tendré un beso de bienvenida?—Tres cosas pasaron muy rápido.

En un instante, Edward se lanzó hacía James, con los puños en alto y el rostro desfigurado por la ira. Jasper corrió a su lado y lo contuvo con gran esfuerzo. Y entonces, sin saber de dónde había salido, Amanda cruzó el césped como un bólido, se plantó delante de James y le cruzó la cara.

El golpe, seco y frío resonó en el aire y todos los congelamos.

—No vas a manchar sus manos. Ellos no van a darte tu merecido niño, porque son demasiado buenos para ti. Pero yo voy a ponerte en tu lugar y nadie va a detenerme—La señora Cope, menuda, delgada y demasiado mayor para la fuerza que irradiaba, se alzó en su escasa altura y encaró a James.

De alguna manera, él supo que ella tenía razón. Amanda era el respeto personificado y nadie iba a parar su mano si ella decidía volver a golpearlo. Creo que por eso, James apretó los puños, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Los dos hombres que lo acompañaban titubearon un instante antes de seguirlo.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que Jared lo rompió.

—Amanda…—Murmuró, mirándola como si estuviera viendo el sol por primera vez—Quiero un autógrafo—Ella rodó sus ojos y desapareció tal como había venido.

Jared había disipado la tensión del ambiente, pero cuando él se marchó detrás de la señora Cope, todos volvimos a sumergirnos en la incomodidad amarga que flotaba en el aire.

Jasper se despidió también y sólo quedamos Edward y yo.

—¿Por qué dijo él que sabías que te visitaría?—Me encogí. Con todos los problemas de la semana, ni siquiera había pensado en la estúpida llamada intimidatoria de su hermanastro. Pero ahora lo hacía.

—Lo siento Edward, iba a decírtelo pero…—Levantó un dedo, haciéndome callar mientras ponía sus ideas en orden.

—Amanda lo sabía también—Con reticencia asentí—Y no me dijeron nada—Repitió, aún sin mirarme a los ojos.

Di un paso adelante, desesperada por hacerlo entender.

—No—Su negativa fue tan cortante como el filo de una espada. Me estaba rechazando.

—Edward—Musité, pero no dije nada más. Nos quedamos callados unos minutos. Él miraba al suelo y yo lo miraba a él. Rogaba porque no volviéramos a cero. Él tenía que entender que yo no le había ocultado la información por desconfianza. Edward no podía volver a meterse en su burbuja de hielo.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Y para mi sorpresa, él sonrió. Una sonrisa sencilla, sincera y cálida. Su rostro volvió a la tranquilidad que yo había aprendido a amar.

—Lo entiendo. Las comprendo a las dos—Dijo—Estabais protegiéndome—Asentí—Ven aquí—Abrió sus brazos en una deliciosa invitación y yo corrí hacía él y me refugié en su calido abrazo—Te quiero—Dijo.

Y yo también lo quería. Éste había sido un paso más erradicar la enfermedad. Y ambos lo sabíamos. En algún momento teníamos que enfrentar nuestros demonios. James sería parte del pasado pronto y entonces nosotros podríamos disfrutar del futuro. Él no formaría parte de nuestras vidas nunca más y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, Edward murmuró—Si vuelve a aparecer, ésta vez seré yo el que rompa su cara—Lo sabía. Y era un placer que yo lo le iba a negar jamás.

.

..

…

**N/A:** _Bueno por fin James en escena. No podía evitar este momento aunque quería hacerlo. Porque pensé que Edward tendría que enfrentarse por fin a ese capullo. Pero bueno, la cosa es que son adultos y no podía ponerlos a darse de hostias-aunque me hubiera gustado muchisisisimo-así que nada. Esto está por terminar. Espero que les guste, un besito._


	22. Lecciones

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo 22** _: Lecciones. _

El tiempo, cosa curiosa. Cuando lo necesitas, escasea, si pretendes matarlo decide alargarse y convertirse en eterno, si lo ignoras te persigue y si no lo vives te hace arrepentirte.

Nunca me había pensado a parar en el tiempo hasta hoy, cuando se cumplía un ciclo de mi vida, terminaba y-con suerte-comenzaba otro.

Bella seguía durmiendo a mi lado. Boca abajo, con la sabana arrugada en la suave curva que comenzaba en su baja espalda y ocultaba sus zonas más íntimas. Respiraba tranquila y apenas se movía.

No la desperté, no merecía la pena traerla de vuelta a la conciencia. Al menos, no hoy.

Era nuestro último día en la casa que nos había visto crecer como amantes. El día que debíamos decir adiós. Suspiré frotando la mandíbula contra la suave almohada. La barba incipiente raspó la suave tela creando un sonido de fricción. ¿Serían felices los nuevos inquilinos? ¿Les aportaría mi hogar la mitad de la felicidad que me había aportado a mí por el último tiempo?

No podía estar seguro. Sólo era una casa. Cuatro paredes, ladrillos, cemento y madera. Sin embargo yo la sentía como mucho más, sobretodo desde que Bella le dio otro sentido a la palabra hogar. Ella era el mío, mi hogar.

La noche anterior, Amanda había decidido irse a casa antes de tiempo y no podía culparla. Para ella, el hecho de que la casa que me había visto crecer se vendiera, era lo peor que podía pasar. En parte, éste también era su refugio. Aguanté la risa al recordar la cara del bastardo de mi hermano cuando tuvo el encontronazo con la debíl y delicada señora Cope. ¿Quién habría pensado que sería ella, de entre todos, la que terminara poniéndolo en su sitio?

Con un movimiento brusco la mujer que tenía a mi lado se puso en pie.

Miré su rostro sorprendido—Bella ¿Estás…?—Y no me dio tiempo a seguir. Con un estremecimiento exagerado, se puso en pie tapándose la boca con una mano. Acto seguido corrió hacía el baño.

Me levanté y fui detrás de ella sin pensarlo si quiera. El primer sonido hizo que yo también me estremeciera. Bella se había agachado frente a la taza del _vater_ y vomitaba violentamente. Tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y los nudillos blancos por la presión con la que rodeaban el mármol. Llevé las palmas de mis manos a su rostro y aparté todo su cabello hacía atrás. El vomito no cedía, por lo que terminé agachado a su lado, acariciando su nuca mientras terminaba.

—Lo siento—Balbuceó antes de que otra nausea especialmente poderosa la silenciara—Nervios—Susurró. Asentí. Mi estomago también parecía una masa de plastilina desde hacía varios días.

Cuando terminó la ayudé a enjuagarse la boca. Mojé su nuca y su frente y soplé mientras la llevaba en brazos de vuelta a la cama. Ésta vez, su estremecimiento vino acompañado con un suspiro de alivio.

—No puedo creer que hoy tengamos que irnos—Se acurrucó contra mi pecho y dejó que tapara su pequeño cuerpo con las sabanas aún cálidas.

—Yo tampoco—Confesé—Pero así es—Sentí más que vi su asentimiento.

Al principio, cuando los tramites de la herencia comenzaron, nadie hablaba de la inminente venta de la casa. Por mi parte, porque pensaba que encontraría la manera de evitarlo, y de hecho ésta era la primera vez que la aceptábamos sin más. ¿Difícil? Si. ¿Doloroso? También.

Justo cuando comenzaba a querer vivir aquí, me la arrebatan.

—La extrañaré. Incluso al sótano—Me reí con fuerza. Ella odiaba el sótano oscuro y seco. Le tenía algo de miedo incluso—No te preocupes, todo irá bien—Me aseguró dejando un beso en mi pecho. Y yo la creí.

El tiempo, una vez más, jugó en nuestra contra. Teníamos las horas contadas para recoger los pocos objetos que nos quedaban y marcharnos. Habíamos aceptado, después de muchas discusiones, la oferta de Emmett para alojarnos en su casa por un tiempo. Sólo hasta que pudiéramos encontrar algo más. Así que recogimos las sabanas de la cama, Bella las dobló y las guardó mientras que yo empaquetaba los útiles de aseo que quedaban en el baño. Descolgamos las cortinas y desmontamos el somier de la cama.

Llevé todo abajo en varios viajes y lo dejé contra la puerta de la casa. Amanda no se veía por ningún lado y me extrañó. La última carga era el colchón y Bella, por supuesto, se empecinó en ayudarme. Así que llevé casi todo el peso y la hice creer que era uno de esos nuevos y ultra livianos colchones de diseño. Ella lo creyó.

—Pues ya está—Dijo suspirando cuando colocamos la última pieza de la mudanza. Fue a abrir la puerta pero de pronto paró y se giró hacía la escalera—No. Espera—Trató de echar a correr hacía arriba, pero fui más rápido.

—¿Qué falta?—Inquirí sujetándola de la cintura. Aproveché el momento para empujar suavemente su cuerpo contra la puerta y atacar su cuello con mis labios. La piel suave y sensible de Bella se calentó con mis roces.

—Mm—Rodeó mi cuello con las manos y estiró el suyo, dándome más espacio para morder, lamer y besar a mí antojo. Me encantaba la falta de concentración en la que Bella se sumía cuando la tocaba. Era simplemente halagadora, por decir algo.

—Dime cariño—Siseé rodando mi lengua por la piel fina que cubría detrás de sus pequeñas orejas—¿Qué te falta?—Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y estiré suavemente hacía mí. Bella gimió mientras acariciaba con más fuerza mi cabello.

—Ya no me acuerdo—Confesó girando su rostro para buscar mi boca. Me reí contra sus labios y me separé. Ella se quejó con un gruñido debíl.

—¿Lo recuerdas ahora?—Pregunté enarcando una ceja. El orgullo que sentía por lo que podía provocar en ella me llenaba el pecho y claro ella notó mi pavoneo al instante.

—Presumido—Rodó los ojos y peinó su cabello revuelto—Los albornoces—Informó. Asentí.

—Yo iré—Y dejando un besito sobre sus labios corrí escaleras arriba. En la habitación, no me paré a pensar en lo mal que se veía todo tan vacío. Entré al baño y encontré las prendas que buscaba colgadas detrás de la puerta. Me había prohibido a mí mismo tener un ataque de nostalgia con mi preciosa mujer esperándome abajo. Tenía los albornoces en la mano cuando la oí.

—¡Ay dios mío!—Mi corazón se desbocó instantáneamente con el grito agudo de Bella. Todo lo que podía pensar era en James con sus sucias manos sobre ella. Corrí hacía abajo como en una maratón.

—¿Bella?—Exigí al ver que la puerta de la calle estaba abierta y que ella no estaba donde la había dejado—¡Bella!—Y ella apareció. Sus ojos brillaban abiertos todo lo grandes que eran—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunté asustado.

—No…no lo creerás. Es…Dios. Tienes que ver esto…—Balbuceó, los nervios haciendo estragos con su coherencia. Arrugué la frente y la seguí fuera.

Decir que cuando vi lo que estaba pasando en mi patio me convirtió en piedra habría sido poco para lo que en realidad sentí.

Allí, justo en la puerta de mi casa habían al menos cincuenta furgones de todos los colores y tamaños, colocados en fila y siendo descargados por personal experto. Donde la señora Cope solía plantar sus rosales, habían colocado una carpa blanca y enorme que semi abierta dejaba ver más de doscientas sillas colocadas en fila. Encabezando la extraña imagen había un pequeño atrio de madera y al fondo, una mesa larga repleta de comidas y bebidas. Dulces y tartas, platos de pasta, ensaladas, pollos y cerdos asados, fuentes de ponche…

—¿Qué diablos…?—Me callé cuando dos tipos aparecieron cargando lo que parecían…¿Árboles? Sí. Árboles jóvenes empaquetados en las raíces.

—¿Y esto dónde lo dejamos?—Preguntó uno de ellos con hastío. Lo ignoré, pero escuché la voz de Bella guiándolos, tan anonadada como yo.

—Cristo—Susurré al ver la fila de caballos que habían aparcado contra la pared izquierda de mi casa. Había por lo menos veinte, de todos los tamaños y edades. Un poco más lejos otra pequeña carpa cobijaba cientos de ramos de flores frescas.

No entendía nada.

—Edward ¿Qué es todo esto?—Bella se abrazó a mi cintura. Besé su coronilla y negué con la cabeza. No tenía ni la más mínima idea—Ay mi madre, mira eso—Señaló detrás de nosotros. Me giré despacio, dispuesto a pellizcarme para salir del extraño sueño si hacía falta y entonces mi sorpresa se convirtió en algo que ni siquiera tenía nombre.

Amanda estaba allí y guiaba como una militar recién salida del cuartel, una fila de personas que traían montones de animales de granja. La escena me recordó a una imagen del _"Arca de Noé". _Con todos esos patos aleteando delante de un hombre mayor y encorvado que los guiaba hacía delante. Traían gallinas, pollos pequeños y alborotadores. Vacas, cabras, ovejas e incluso un burro que parecía muy viejo.

Poco a poco, como si saliera de los nubarrones de un sueño me di cuenta de que conocía a esa gente…

Eran mis vecinos. Todos los habitantes del pueblo que me vio crecer estaban allí. No alcanzaba a entender qué hacían o por qué llenaban la que hasta ahora había sido mi casa de ovejas, comida y flores.

—¿No te asusta un poquito?—Preguntó la vocecita de Bella aún contra mi pecho. Asentí y tragué saliva. Estábamos en medio de un cuento bizarro. Joder, por supuesto me asustaba. De pronto, la señora Cope nos vio. Bella dio un respingo cuando se dirigió hacía nosotros a grandes zancadas.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen allí? ¡Par de vagos! Ayuden a organizarlo todo—Nos separó de un tirón. Era increíble la fuerza que tenía esa mujer.

—Pero Amanda qué…—Colocó sus manos contra mi espalda y me empujó hacía la carpa grande.

—Nada de_ peros_. Ve con Thomas—La obedecí, sobre todo porque el grado de tensión en el que parecía encontrarse se me antojaba peligroso. Pero ¿Thomas? ¿Qué hacía allí el dueño del banco?

No me costó encontrarlo.

—Buenos días Edward—Su voz cantarina me pareció acorde con la fiesta que al parecer estaban montando—Es una locura ¿No?—Asentí y él rió y palmeó mi espalda—Tranquilo, ya casi está todo—Volví a asentir sin saber muy bien qué se suponía que debía decir. Me sentía fuera de lugar sin saber qué diablos estaba pasando—Vino más gente de la que esperábamos, pero no me extraña. Amanda fue de casa en casa y con ese genio…¿Quién le dice que no?—Suspiré profundamente.

—Thomas…—Pinché el puente de mi nariz con los dedos y negué con la cabeza—No entiendo nada. ¿Puedes explicarme qué está pasando?—Me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—¿Enserio no lo sabes? Diablos—Respingué, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba maldecir—Y yo que pensé que había sido idea tuya—Me apresuré a negar de nuevo.

—Te juro que no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando—Confesé.

—Edward—Colocó sus manos contra mis hombros y me observó con un brillo especial en los ojos. Como si fuera el día de navidad y él se hubiera convertido de _Santa Claus_—Estamos salvándote—Y si antes creí que me había vuelto loco, ahora lo corroboré.

¿Salvándome?

Thomas pareció querer agregar algo, pero no tuvo tiempo. Un señor trajeado con una prominente barriga redonda se acercó y se disculpó con una sonrisa. Después se lo llevó entre susurros.

Me di cuenta de que Bella no estaba conmigo. La busqué entre el mar de personas que había en el jardín pero no tuve suerte. Terminé por darme por vencido y sentarme en una de las sillas. Bien, si nadie me explicaba nada, simplemente me quedaría aquí y no me movería ni un ápice.

_En la parte de atrás de la casa…_

—¿Amanda se puede saber por qué hay cerdos aquí?—Inquirí casi con miedo. La señora Cope tenía el moño desecho y eso era una mala señal. Los mencionados cerdos escogieron ese mismo instante para gruñir y corretear dentro de la cerca que les habían preparado. Me aparté disimuladamente. Con mi suerte, seguro que alguno decidía morderme o algo así.

—¡Porque no voy a permitir que despojen a Edward de lo que es suyo!—Chilló ella de pronto. Perdí el aliento. ¿Qué tenían que ver los cerdos con la casa? Era algo que al parecer en la mente de Amanda tenía muchísimo sentido—¡Estoy cansada de tantas injusticias! Me he hecho vieja viendo como abusan de él una y otra vez y no voy a soportarlo ni un minuto más. Si quieres ayudarme, descarga la comida que queda de los camiones—Asentí mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Amanda daba miedo. ¿Habría perdido la cabeza?

Sin embargo me dirigí hacía donde me indicó y comencé a sacar comida y más comida de los furgones. Había de todo. Desde cajas de vinos-que por mucho que traté de levantar fue inútil-hasta paquetes de patatas fritas en cantidades industriales. Servicio de usar y tirar, tenedores, cuchillos, vasos y manteles de papel blanco.

Recogí una de las bolsas de cubertería y la llevé a la carpa grande, tuve que dejarla a un lado en el suelo, porque en la mesa no había espacio para nada más.

—Creo que se han vuelto todos locos—Las tan conocidas manos de Edward apresaron mi cintura desde atrás, con un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual—Huyamos ahora que no nos mira nadie—Susurró contra mi cabello. Me reí con ganas. Ya quería verlo yo tratando de escapar con la sargento Cope a la siga—¿Averiguaste por qué invaden la casa?—Negué con la cabeza—Lo dicho, están todos locos—La verdad es que yo tampoco podía salir de la confusión que me había acarreado ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Cómo no los habíamos escuchado desde la habitación? ¿Tan absortos habíamos estado? Bueno, quizás yo sí, si contamos con que estuve vomitando como una desquiciada.

—¡Señoras y señores!—Nos giramos muy despacio hacía la voz que clamaba por atención—Dentro de unos minutos comenzará la subasta benéfica, por favor, tomen asiento y preparen las paletas para la puja—Tragué el aire a borbotones.

—¿Puja?—Pregunté a Edward mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Subasta?—Inquirió él, su rostro como un reflejo del mío.

Una niña pequeña se nos acercó y nos entregó dos paletas de madera y papel, nos sonrió mostrando dos preciosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas y se apartó entre bailoteos para seguir repartiendo.

Ambos volvimos a mirarnos con los objetos en la mano.

—¿Qué se supone que hacéis con eso?—Amanda volvió a salir de la nada. Y Edward, ante sus chillidos histéricos tiró la paleta al suelo como si quemara. Solté una risita tonta—Eso es para los que van a pujar—Entrecerró sus ojillos hacía nosotros y recogió las paletas para llevárselas.

—Sentémonos—Sugerí, ya que al parecer nadie estaba por la labor de explicarnos nada. Y tomamos asiento con todos los demás. Había tanta gente que faltaban sillas, así que la mayoría se quedó de pie, fuera y dentro de la carpa. Jasper y Jared nos saludaron desde la distancia. Edward les hizo gestos con las manos para que se acercaran, pero no lo hicieron, nos dieron sonrisas llenas de picardía y continuaron atentos al hombre que hablaba en el atrio.

—Bien. Empecemos—Dio unos golpecitos en el micrófono y le enseñó un pulgar al chico que trajinaba con los altavoces—El primer objeto en subasta será un maravilloso juego de mantelería italiana, bordada en seda y adornada con madera y marfil. Toda una pieza digna de las mejores mesas. Se abre la subasta con quinientos dólares—Y las paletas comenzaron a subir—Seiscientos por allí. Muy bien ¿Quién da setecientos? ¡Setecientos el número ciento catorce! Ochocientos ¿He escuchado ochocientos? ¡Sí, ochocientos para el número doscientos veintiuno!—Y así continuó.

Los precios subían y la gente parecía encantada. Se subastaron dos juegos más de mantelería, entradas para la opera en la ciudad, semillas de rosas blancas, de geranios y gardenias, amapolas y campanillas. Cuberterías y muebles antiguos. Animales, flores, paseos a caballo. Joyas, árboles frutales y comidas en los restaurantes y hostales del pueblo. La subasta estrella fue un viaje para dos a las Bahamas por un fin de semana y la gente estaba tan animada, el ambiente tan contagioso, que tuve ganas de pujar yo también.

Pasamos unas dos horas viendo las sonrientes caras de los que terminaban por ganar la puja. Sorprendí a Amanda, en una esquina apartada de la carpa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Parecía brillar. Y cuando todo acabó, un pelotón de camareros ataviados con camisas de un blanco impoluto y pajaritas negras, comenzaron a repartir bebidas y canapés a los invitados.

—Wow—Murmuró Edward a mi lado.

—Aja. Wow—Repetí, incapaz de decir nada más.

Un señor entrado en edad apareció sonriente ante nosotros. Sudaba y tenía las gafas precariamente apoyadas contra la punta de su nariz.

—Edward ¿Podemos hablar?—Mi chico se fue con él. Los observé en la distancia, el hombre parecía muy animado y Edward, conforme avanzaba la conversación que mantenía, abría más y más los ojos. De pronto se abrazaron entre risas y feroces palmadas masculinas.

Genial. Él también había enloquecido.

Y corroboré el pensamiento cuando corrió hacía mí como un tren de carga.

—¡Ven aquí!—Solté un gritito cuando me levantó del suelo y me hizo girar entre sus brazos. Me sujeté de su cuello con fuerza y lo dejé hacer. Apartó su rostro y comenzó a dejar besos por toda mi cara, con tanto ímpetu que la gente que nos rodeaba se apartó para darnos espacio.

—¿Qué pasa cariño?—Murmuré, encantada de estar entre sus brazos, pero aún sorprendida con tanto frenesí.

—Mira Bella—Me entregó un sobre blanco. Separé la lengüeta de papel y miré dentro. Había una hoja, la saque y leí con cuidado.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones. Sentí las manos de Edward sujetarme con fuerza cuando mis rodillas cedieron. Era un cheque. Un suculento cheque con tantos ceros que terminó mareándome. Y estaba a nombre de Edward Masen.

—¿Qué significa…? No me digas que…—Balbuceé inconexa. Edward esperó que hilara mis ideas, sus ojos brillando llenos de claridad—¡Dios mío! ¿Es para ti?—Asintió con vehemencia.

—Para nosotros. Todo esto lo organizó Amanda—Era demasiada información para mí. Sentía presión en los oídos y mis manos temblaban con fuerza—¿Entiendes lo que significa? Bella podré comprar la casa de nuevo, será nuestra. Sólo nuestra. Para siempre—Y finalmente estallé en llanto.

Y es que no podía creérmelo. Primero porque sabía cuan desesperado había estado Edward por conservar su hogar y segundo porque su cambio, hoy más que nunca, era evidente. El antiguo Edward jamás habría aceptado la ayuda de nadie. Habría desechado los esfuerzos de Amanda con repugnancia. Inclinado siempre a sentir que lo ayudarían por pena, por lastima. Pero el nuevo Edward era otra cosa. El nuevo brillaba, sonreía y daba las gracias.

Y por eso, si es que era posible, lo amé más.

—No sabes cuánto te amo—Murmuró contra mis labios. Lo besé y lo abracé como si no hubiera un mañana.

—No más que yo a ti—Devolví enterrando mis manos en su cabello.

¿Podía ser más perfecto?

—Oigan, ustedes dos, dejen de refregarse como dos adolescentes y atiendan a sus invitados—La señora Cope trató de separarnos. Pero Edward tuvo una idea mejor. Con mi mano aún sujeta, separó los brazos de nuestros cuerpos y la incluyó en el abrazo.

—Amanda no sé cómo agradecértelo—Susurró colocando la cabeza contra el hombro de ella. Parecía un niño, buscando el cariño de su madre. Y aunque la señora Cope trató de mostrarse tan recta y fría como siempre, una pequeña sonrisa bailó en la comisura de sus labios.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que dar las gracias muchacho. Mira a tu alrededor. Son ellos lo que a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido en el pasado decidieron olvidar y ayudarte. ¿Te das cuenta? No todos son tan malos como tú creías Edward Masen—El pequeño reto fue más una lección. Porque Amanda, como siempre, tenía razón.

La gente a pesar de todo se volcó en nuestra causa y eso era algo que no tenía precio.

—Tienes razón—Murmuró Edward, aún cobijado en el cuello de su nana.

—¡Pues claro que la tengo! Y espero que hagas algo al respecto jovencito—Nos reímos y la dejamos escapar de nuestro abrazo.

Vi cómo Edward tragaba saliva y miraba a su alrededor, de pronto algo amedrentado. Sujeté su barbilla y tiré para que me mirara, gesto que tantas veces había hecho él conmigo.

—Todo irá bien—Le aseguré.

Porque ¿De qué otra manera podían suceder las cosas?

Estábamos juntos, teníamos la casa de nuevo. Y sobre todo, teníamos los mejores amigos que podíamos pedir. Amigos que, en cuanto vieron nuestra situación, se volcaron y se entregaron a la causa. Amigos que quizás no demostraban todo el amor que nos tenían, pero que a la hora de la verdad, peleaban con uñas y dientes por lo que amaban.

¿Podía haber algo mejor?

.

..

…

N/A: _Yo quiero una señora Cope para mí. Esta mujer es como el hada madrina de los cuentos. La adoro._

_En fin, éste es el "desenlace". Por supuesto habrá un epilogo pero ya ven, prometí final feliz y aquí lo tienen._

_Gracias por leerme y apoyarme. No saben cuánto bien me hace leer sus rewies y saber que disfrutan lo que escribo tanto como lo hago yo. Un beso y cuídense._

_**Pdta:**__ Estoy-además de Adicción, por supuesto-preparando otro fic bastante especial, que publicaré pronto. Sólo les diré que los chicos malos son mis favoritos y que ya toca un poquito de humor ¿Verdad? Pues eso, espero que les guste cuando me decida a subirlo._

_¡Un besazo!_


	23. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Epilogo.**

Cinco años después:

Mi hija escuchaba la historia con tanta atención que incluso parecía no estar respirando.

—Entonces ¿El ogro James no pudo robarles el castillo a los reyes Masen?—Negué y le sonreí. Ella suspiró, extasiada. Tenía las mejillas tan sonrojadas como solía tenerlas su madre cuando me acercaba a ella sigilosamente y la arrinconaba contra la pared para robarle unos cuantos besos.

—No pudo. Ya te dije antes que los habitantes del reino y el hada madrina Amanda no dejaron que se salieran con la suya—Asintió y se metió la paleta de fresa que le había comprado en el pueblo dentro de la boca.

—¿Y qué pasó después?—Nessie nunca se cansaba de mis cuentos.

—Pues que los reyes Bella y Edward se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre. Y nueve meses después nació la princesa Reneesme y los despertó todas las noches sin falta. Lloraba tanto que una vez inundó su habitación. Pero eso pertenece a otra historia que te contaré otro día—La levanté de mi regazo y le quité el dulce—Vete con mamá, pero no le digas que te compré esto ¿Eh?—Levantó una pequeña y oscura ceja, audaz.

—Mamá se enfadaría mucho si supiera que estuve comiendo caramelos antes de cenar—Asentí—Pero no le diría nada si me prometieras contarme otro cuento antes de ir a dormir…—Pequeño demonio. Era incansable.

—Está bien es un trato. Ahora vete con mami—La observé mientras se lavaba la carita en la pila del patio. Era hermosa desde el día que nació, tan parecida a su madre que cuando hacía esos pequeños gestos como morderse los labios o jugar con su cabello se me paraba el corazón. Aunque sus ojos eran idénticos a los míos y tenía músculos largos y fuertes al igual que yo. Ella sería toda una rompecorazones y yo me aseguraría de tener una escopeta a mano cuando llegara el momento.

—Papi—Antes de desaparecer por la puerta trasera hacía la casa, mi hija corrió hacía mí con el ceño fruncido—¿Una pregunta más?—Inquirió y yo suspiré. Parpadeó rápidamente, agitando sus espesas pestañas. Me reí. No podía resistirme a los encantos de mi pequeño demonio con coletas.

—Sólo una—Levanté un dedo, tratando de sonar serio por una vez. Ella sonrió, encantada.

—¿El ogro James tuvo su merecido?—Agitó los puños como toda una boxeadora.

Me puse en pie y deposité su menudo cuerpo en mi espalda. Ella me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y soltó risitas de pura emoción contenida.

—¡Pues claro que sí! El tonto del ogro James trató de robar después a una señora muy rica, muy mayor y muy lista y ella al darse cuenta lo mandó a apresar y terminó en los calabozos del reino de Seattle por muchos, muchos años—Con Nessie en brazos entré a la casa. Había un rico aroma flotando en el ambiente. Algo dulce, esponjoso y pegajosamente delicioso—Cariño mira lo que encontré en el camino—Grité irrumpiendo en la cocina. Bella removía una olla humeante y Ethan, mi pequeño campeón de dos años, se entretenía jugando con las frutas.

—Oh dios mío ¿Quién es esa niña tan bonita y tan sucia?—Mi esposa me siguió el juego. Como siempre. Me reí y encogí los hombros.

—No lo sé, dice que es nuestra hija pero no sé yo…—Nessie me apretó fuerte entre sus bracitos pálidos, luego se deslizó hacía abajo hasta caer al suelo sobre sus pies.

—Soy yo mami, de verdad—Su preocupación era encantadora. Aunque le hiciéramos mil veces la misma broma ella seguía cayendo y tratando de convencernos de que era nuestra primogénita.

—Quizás si te lavas las manos y te pones el pijama me lo crea—Reneesme asintió diligente y corrió fuera de la cocina—¿Cómo te fue con Turner?—Preguntó Bella mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía cocinando. Me gustaba verla moverse, con esa cadencia suave y sigilosa y ese cuidado que le ponía a todo lo que hacía.

Mi mujer mejoraba con los años, como un buen vino. Era tan dulce, tan hermosa y tan seductora que todavía no había mañana que me preguntara qué diablos hacía a mi lado. Cómo me soportaba aún, sin rechistar. Aplacando mi carácter duro con besos y cariño.

Bella era sensacional.

—¿Edward? ¿Cómo te fue con Turner?—Repitió. Agité la cabeza de un lado a otro, despejándome. Solía tener problemas de atención cuando tenía su trasero prieto tan cerca de mí.

—Bien. Hicimos un buen trato. Mañana me traerá las semillas y comenzaremos la plantación en primavera—Me pasé los dedos por el cabello y suspiré. El viejo Frederic Turner seguía resentido por nuestro encontronazo del pasado y cuando iba a su casa para hablar con su hijo Mark, esperaba sentado al otro lado de la ventana con sus ojos velados clavados en mi nuca. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Otras, como mi fantástica relación con el resto del pueblo, habían mejorado muchísimo desde el día en que nuestra querida señora Cope decidió moverlos y hacer que nos ayudaran. Todavía recordaba con un nudo en la garganta todo lo que había hecho por nosotros.

Ethan, tan simpático como siempre, decidió llamar mi atención tirándome un plátano a la cabeza.

—Auch—Me quejé, exagerando para tener su rica sonrisa retumbando en la habitación. No me decepcionó, en cuanto vio cómo me llevaba la mano a la cabeza y chillaba entró en convulsiones por las carcajadas. Bella y yo lo observamos hipnotizados. Todavía podíamos recordar con claridad la forma en la que dijo su primera palabra.

Estábamos en Forks, siete meses atrás. Ethan jugaba con los zapatos de su hermana y la perseguía a gatas por todo el salón. Pero Nessie, cansada de tan "infantil" juego y queriendo ir con su colección de muñecas, corrió fuera de su alcance. Ethan se había sentado con las piernas abiertas, su pañal había hecho ese sonido crujiente al apretarse entre su traserito y el suelo, la señaló, abrió sus pequeños y gruesos labios y chilló:

—_¡Mala!—_Y mala fue su primera palabra.

Seguro habríamos preferido algo como papá, mamá o abuelo, pero él tenía su propio y encantador carácter. Y ciertamente lo amábamos aún más por ello.

—La cena está lista. ¿Puedes limpiar a Ethan? Pondré la mesa—Asentí y saqué a mi bebé de la trona. Él decidió untar el plátano que le quedaba en los dedos sobre mi cuello y mandíbula.

Abrí el agua caliente y la regulé hasta que quedó a punto. Luego sumergí sus manos y restregué su cara con suavidad. Ethan respiraba entre cortado cuando el agua tocaba su piel. Era bastante difícil a la hora del baño. Repelía el agua con tanta saña como un gato. Si hubiera tenido garras, habríamos tenido que bañarlo con guantes.

Escuché a Nessie llegar al salón y preguntarle a Bella que si podía ayudarla.

Terminé con mi hijo y lo llevé al comedor.

Cenamos con la música encendida como siempre. Llegar a casa y calentar algo de comida mientras escuchábamos a los grandes de la canción en el equipo de música se había convertido en un ritual diario. Nessie a veces coreografiaba la música. Tenía mucha imaginación y la usaba con talento.

Bella y yo estábamos muy orgullosos de ella.

Sin embargo esta noche había que madrugar. Teníamos algo muy importante que hacer a la mañana siguiente. Así que después de dejar el lavavajillas en marcha y contarle a Nessie el cuento del ogro James y los reyes Masen, otra vez, caímos rendidos en nuestra gigantesca y cómoda cama de matrimonio. Bella se arrebujó entre mis brazos y eso fue todo lo que necesité para entregarme al cálido abrazo de Morfeo.

Tuve un acostumbrado sueño sobre mamá. Era bastante normal en mí recordar los buenos momentos vividos a su lado en mis sueños. Les había hablado mucho a mis hijos sobre ella y la parte cruda de la historia la dejé para más adelante. Para cuando pudieran entender que no todo se divide entre malo y bueno, que también hay matices y como en el _ying yang_ en medio de la oscuridad se puede encontrar un punto de luz. Y dentro de la luz hay sombras acechando siempre.

Cuando despertamos con los primeros rayos de luz al día siguiente, Nessie decidió que quería seguir durmiendo. Así que Bella tuvo que vestirla entre las sabanas y yo la cargué todo el camino hasta el cementerio.

Las filas de nichos blancos estaban llenas de flores secas o frescas según el tiempo que tuvieran viviendo en camposanto. La nariz helada de mi hija acarició mi cuello mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de mí, buscando refugiarse del frío helado en esta época de enero.

Cuando llegamos a la tumba indicada Bella se agachó y dejó el ramo de flores blancas sobre la tierra blanda frente al mármol.

_Amanda Cope._

_Gracias por tu toque de varita amada hada madrina._

Bella no pudo evitar llorar mientras limpiaba las hojas de la zona de arriba.

Ethan respiraba profundamente en su carrito azul. Nessie, al escuchar los sollozos de Bella abrió los ojos y me pidió que la bajara. En el colegio los estaban enseñando a leer, así que como todos los niños en esa etapa, leyó la tumba y arrugó la frente al llegar a la fecha. Le traduje el significado de tantos números que no entendía bien y después la observé mientras ella descifraba las frases de la lápida.

—¡Papi!—Se tapó la boquita con la mano y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Todo el sueño se había ido, siendo reemplazado por su ilimitada curiosidad, herencia materna por supuesto—¿Amanda? ¿Ella es…?—Asentí.

—Nuestra hada madrina cariño. Nuestra querida hada madrina—Permanecimos en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Contemplando la cama eterna de la mujer que cambió nuestra vida. Y cuando volvimos a casa, no lo hicimos con tristeza o con lágrimas. Volvimos entre las risas de Ethan y las canciones escolares de Nessie. Así es como ella quería que la recordáramos, sin debilidades que la habría hecho huir por piernas.

Como aún era muy temprano, dejé que los niños desayunaran y durmieran un poco más. Yo me quité los zapatos y me tumbé en la cama mientras Bella se ponía su ropa de _"mami trabajadora"_ como ella misma llamaba a los trajes oscuros y recatados que usaba para ir a _bufette._

Abrochó su camisa de seda blanca con parsimonia y yo seguí sus dedos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Te ves condenadamente sexy cariño—Le dije con la garganta seca y la voz ronca. Bella se sonrojó.

—Adulador—Murmuró por debajo de su aliento. Le soplé un beso y ella rió, despacito para no despertar a los niños.

Terminó de vestirse y se acercó a la mesita de noche para ponerse unas gotas de perfume. Como un buen marido me aproveché, por supuesto y sujetándola del brazo en un movimiento rápido, tiré de ella hasta colocar su delicioso cuerpo sobre el mío.

—No te vayas—Escondí el rostro en su cabello y acaricié la piel sensible de detrás de su oreja con los labios y la nariz. Mi preciosa mujer gimió cuando comencé a dejar besos húmedos en un camino hacía su escote.

—Tengo que ir Edward—Susurró sin apartarse. Busqué su boca y deslicé mi lengua entre sus cálidos y carnosos labios. Ella jadeó y respondió con fuerza.

—No te vayas Bella—Pedí, más bajito, con esa voz llena de ruego que sabía que la haría dudar. Dejó que separara sus muslos y la acomodara sobre mis caderas. Me moví hacía delante y hacía atrás, empujando mi erección contra su zona más íntima.

Gimió y refunfuñó cada vez con menos ganas de salir de la cama—No puedo yo…mm—Perdió la coherencia cuando embestí más fuerte y gruñí. Ella jadeó y cerró los ojos. Me reí y empujé una vez más.

—Quédate conmigo—Susurré intentando bajarle la ropa interior.

Bella me miró con los ojos velados por el deseo, se humedeció los labios y agachó su cuerpo para besarme.

Se quedaría conmigo.

_**Fin.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

**N/A:**_ Bueno, pues otra historia que termina. Sé que el epilogo no es tan largo como os gustaría, pero me suele pasar que cuando escribo simplemente sé cuando llego al fin y no soy de las que, por agradar, alargo y alargo sin ton ni son. Aún así aclaré lo que pasó con James y con la señora Cope._

_Sé que dejará un gusto amargo su muerte pero bueno. Era una señora mayor que cumplió con su cometido, vivió, fue feliz y tuvo un final feliz también._

_Esta historia fue algo especial para mí, la más larga que escribí sin que fuera de humor como suele ser mi registro favorito, así que me dio penita terminar. Siempre me pasa igual._

_Quiero agradecer a todas las que estuvieron apoyándome durante todo el tiempo que duró y pedir disculpas por mis tardanzas no acostumbradas. ¡Lo siento! Pero bueno mi vida cambió y ahora no puedo prometes actualizaciones tan rápidas como las de antes. Lo próximo que escriba lo tendré completo antes de publicarlo para así no dejarlas esperando, créanme a mí tampoco me gusta hacerlas esperar. Así que bueno, gracias una vez más por sus maravillosos comentarios, criticas y saludos._

_¡Me animan un montón! Y gracias a ustedes me esfuerzo por mejorar. _

_Espero verlas pronto con otra de mis locas ideas que ya dije en su momento que sería algo humorístico. Aunque ¿Quién sabe? También me encanta mezclar drama, humor y romance como ya han podido ver. _

_¡Otra cosa muy importante! El fic adicción lo voy a seguir, por supuesto, pero al ser una historia completamente diferente subiré muy de vez en cuando, no la voy a dejar sin terminar claro, pero como han podido ver, cada capitulo empieza y termina y aunque engancha con el siguiente siempre son individuales. No sé si me explico muy bien, pero lo intento xD._

_¡Gracias de nuevo y un beso muy grande para todas! ¡Las adoro!_


End file.
